The Assassin
by Nate Sindel
Summary: Someone is singling out, and eliminating Kim Possible's enemies.  Who is it?  Why is he doing this?  What does Shego have to do with him? The epilogue is now up, hope you like it. And that's it, it's over, the story is done..for now anyway. R&R of course.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible  
  
Claimer: I do own any OC's in this fic  
  
Someone is singling out and eliminating Kim's enemies. Who is he, why is he doing this, and what does Shego have to do with him? All these questions will be answered in either this chapter or the next, I'm not sure yet.  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'  
  
(author's notes)  
  
***** scene change  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Ron stood in front of the massive fire that used to be Duff Killigan's castle. Through the flames they could see a figure, a figure with glowing green eyes. This person wore immensely baggy pants that just caved into the boots he wore. These boots came up to mid-shin height, like boots that the army use. He wore a green, loose-fitting tank top. His body was toned to near perfection with the contours of his muscles clearly defined in the light of the fire. In his left hand was a pike, a long pole/lance with a blade on the end, the blade also glowed a slight green (picture something like the one, if you've ever seen it, that Hiten on Inuyasha used, I thought it was pretty cool). His face was still hidden in shadow, not wanting them to see him.  
  
"Why did you do this?" Kim yelled across the mass of burning rubble.  
  
"Because you couldn't bring yourself to," came a low, cold, ferociously scary voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will find out, all in due time Kim Possible," the voice said accenting every syllable of her name, sending chills down her spine.  
  
Kim pulled out her ckimmunicator and turned on the heavy-duty spotlight. When she shown it at where he was, he was gone. She humphed, put the kimmunicator back, and sat down on one of the stones that were scattered about. Ron was just standing there watching the flames, wondering how he could have possibly forgotten the marshmallows.  
  
"Ron, how could this have happened?" she asked looking at the ruins of the once dreary castle.  
  
"I don't know," was all he could say.  
  
They had arrived at the island having gotten a tip that Killigan stole something to do with the top-secret space laser project. When they were about to enter the castle, it blew up, sending pieces of rock and other assorted shrapnel about. Kim felt the blood drip down her face from a cut on her cheek, her perfect cheek. No one she had ever faced used such powers, except maybe Shego, but her fingernails were her weapons. She pulled out the kimmunicator and contacted Wade.  
  
"Wade, we could use a ride."  
  
"What happened, did you get Killigan?"  
  
"Not exactly Wade," Ron said leaning over Kim's shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She turned the kimmunicator around so he could see where the castle once was.  
  
"That's what I mean," she said turning the small device back around.  
  
"We don't know who did it, or why?" Ron added.  
  
"He did say that we would find out."  
  
"Yeah, in due time," Ron said waving his hands and talking in a spooky voice.  
  
"Rides on the way."  
  
*****  
  
The next day was like any other at Middleton high school, at least as normal as any day gets there. In Kim's first class, English, a new student was being introduced. He wore a pair of black, steel toe boots, which were covered by baggy jeans, hanging over those jeans was a very long, very loose, white tank top. His hair was extremely long for a guy. Reaching mid- thigh length, was a green/black color, and was pulled into a large braid. He had the rugged good looks of someone who had been through hell and could have described every detail (by this I mean he's a tough guy) of it.  
  
"Everyone, I want you to give a warm, Middleton welcome to our new student," the teacher, Mr. Matthews said, "Nate Sindel."  
  
(So I like to put myself in my stories, I feel it's the next best thing to actually being in the show.)  
  
Every girls', even Kim's, jaw dropped when they looked at him. A few of them quickly regained their composure, but the other few couldn't help it.  
  
"Okay, Nate, please take a seat...um...behind Ron over there," he pointed towards the empty seat behind Ron.  
  
"Sure," he said lifting his bag and walking over to his seat.  
  
The stares followed him as he sat down and leaned back in his chair, not really bothering to pay attention. Mr. Matthews wrapped his ruler on his desk to get everyone's attention back to the board. As soon as he started talking, people began to talk amongst themselves. Even people right down in the front row were talking, even though Matthews repeatedly told them to be quiet. But, as with any class, there are those who actually pay attention. There were only a handful out of the 30 juniors in the class.  
  
*****  
  
"Wade, I need you to look up someone for me," Kim said at lunch.  
  
"Sure, who is it?" Wade said over the kimmunicator.  
  
"Someone named Nate Sindel, he's new here and I'm not sure why, but he just doesn't give off good vibes, you know what I mean?" she said hurrying through her lunch.  
  
"Slow down KP," Ron said sitting down across the table from her, "rushing is my job."  
  
"This isn't good, how are we supposed to find out who this guy is?"  
  
"Don't worry, it was just Killigan, he had it coming to him," Ron said pulling Rufus out and setting him on the table.  
  
"But that's the thing, he hadn't been planning anything, or had done anything in past few months, besides the whole space laser thingy."  
  
"So, what if he was, its over now," Ron said, quickly stopping himself from saying anything else, he had momentarily forgotten that Killigan was dead. Luckily, Kim wasn't paying attention.  
  
"He said that he was doing what I couldn't bring myself to do."  
  
"Hey, ask Wade if he can find any sort of security tapes from Killigan's castle, he must have had surveillance cameras."  
  
"Great idea Ron," Kim slapped his on the back and pulled out her kimmunicator. "Wade, can you check if there are any surveillance tapes from Killigan's castle?"  
  
"I thought you might ask, and you'll never guess who it is," Wade said transferring the files from his computer to hers.  
  
Kim watched the feed on the screen, it showed the main room of the castle. The camera was mounted above the door, giving a full view of the room, except what was directly beneath it. As they watched the door was blown off its hinges by a green mass of something. In stepped the person they saw the previous night, except they only saw him from behind. The tape fast forwarded and the next thing they saw was Killagan on his knees, making a begging motion. The figure raised the pike, and brought it back down, severing the golfer's head from his body. Kim and Ron both turned away when that happened. They turned back just in time to se the pike glow and blow the camera to pieces.  
  
"Well, that's some thorough work," Ron said attempting to keep his lunch down.  
  
"But it brings us back to the original question, why would someone want to ice Killigan?" Kim said not bothering to rewind and look at it again. "Wade, did you find anything that might give us a clue to his face?"  
  
"Sorry Kim, I got nothing."  
  
"Okay, thanks Wade," she said and put the kimmunicator back in her pocket.  
  
Kim turned around in her seat, looking across the lunchroom at Nate, sitting by himself at a table in the corner. She didn't know why, but he really creeped her out, and she had some questions for him. But she figured that waiting for Wade to dig up any info on him would be more appropriate. She just couldn't help staring at him, his perfect face, perfect body, perfect hair; in a strange way he reminded her of...her. She herself had been called perfect by so many people, she had tried to be modest about it, but it was really starting to get to her.  
  
"Kim," Ron said waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh...what?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
"You do realize you're staring right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"And did you realize he's staring at you?"  
  
"What?" she turned around, sure enough he was staring across the room at her. 'Creepy, I wonder how he knew I was looking at him?'  
  
"Come on Kim," Ron grabbed her arm and puled her out of her seat.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To class, the bell rang."  
  
*****  
  
After school Kim was making her way to the gym for cheerleading practice. When she got there, she saw that only a few of the others were dressed, and standing off to the side, not even doing warm ups. Then she saw why, Nate was there in the middle of the gym, on some mats. He was wearing the same tank top as before, but he had changed his jeans for a pair of green sweat pants, which were resting snugly at mid shin level, making them very baggy. He wasn't wearing any shoes, just socks.  
  
In his hands was a pole, maybe seven feet in length, with which he was doing some exercises. He jabbed, parried, spun it around, and slammed it down on the mat. Then looked to the side and whipped it that way, leaving a large dent in the tough mat. He stood and brought the pole up over his head, and swung it down in a diagonal line. When it hit the mat, the end ripped through the blue material. He stood, leaning slightly on the pole, looking almost mockingly at the stunned look on Kim's face. Then he turned around and did a small bow to the clapping cheerleaders.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, I'm here till Thursday," he said bowing to the left, then to the right.  
  
As Kim walked over he placed the pole against the wall and moved to the edge of the mat. Crouching down he grabbed the edge of the blue mat in the act of folding it to put away, when a shadow covered him.  
  
"That was a nice show," Kim said crouching next to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said folding the mat section over the next. "One day I'll show everything I can do with one of those."  
  
Kim understood that maybe this was a hobby of his, but how many people actually consider combat a hobby. Other than all those people taking martial arts, but this didn't seem like any form she knew of.  
  
"Well, we need the gym to practice."  
  
"Why the hell do you think I'm folding these up?" he said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, well, I mean you don't hafta do that, we only really need half the gym," she said  
  
"No, no, I'll just distract you," he said lifting the folded mats onto his shoulder. "You should probably go and change, they're getting impatient."  
  
Bonnie was indeed giving Kim the evil eye and tapping her foot.  
  
"You're right, see ya," she said standing up and heading for the locker room.  
  
"Hey Possible," he yelled after her, "good luck."  
  
He turned and left before she could ask what he meant. Shrugging her shoulders she continued to the locker room, got changed, and ran out into the gym, where the others were starting their warm ups.  
  
Nate stepped out into the hallway, leaning against the wall. He put his head in his hand and sighed.  
  
"Dammit, I shouldn't have done that," he said punching the wall. "But she seems like the trusting type, I should be able to keep my secret from her."  
  
He laughed to himself and headed for the door, thinking of who he should eliminate next. He stepped out the door and saw someone he didn't expect to see.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, first chapter ended, I hope you all like it. This is my first attempt at a KP fic, so I hope you don't mind if the characters are a little OOC. If you like the story then review, if you don't like it, don't review, all reviews are welcome, thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.  
  
Claimer: I do own any OC's in this fic.  
  
Okay, I'm glad you all like the story so far. I left the last chapter as a cliffhanger because, honestly, I don't know who it should be he sees there. Anyway, this chapter continues from that point, enjoy.  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
***** scene change  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
"Well," Nate said, setting his bag down next to his foot, "if it isn't the infamous Will Do."  
  
"We have another mission for you," Will said holding out a file. "All the information is in here."  
  
Nate took the file and opened it, looking over the picture of a short man in a business suit.  
  
"Jackie?" he asked slightly surprised. "What sort of danger is he to the world. The amulet is gone, and besides, it only works with the incantation."  
  
"We still believe he is a risk, he knows the spell."  
  
"Fine, I'll pay him a visit tonight, but it will cost you," Nate said turning around and tossing the file over his shoulder. As he walked he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
Late that night, at the Middleton Prison, a clacking could be heard down the hallway from Jackie's cell. A cloaked figure walked along, a pike out in front of him, the tip clacking with it hit the floor. He stopped in front of Jackie's cell, looking down through the hood at the sleeping midget. Sighing, he pulled out the key he took from the guard he killed and placed it in the lock. Stepping in he raised the pike, and sliced down straight through the man's neck.  
  
All this was done silently, not a single sound was made besides the soft clacking of the pike. He clicked his heels and a thick smoke covered him and when it dissipated, he was gone. But the dissipating smoke seeped into the cameras in the hall, disrupting them and frying their circuits.  
  
*****  
  
The next day Kim stood in the cell formerly occupied by Jackie, his severed head was still lying on the pillow, only a thin red line on his neck told you it wasn't attached. Kim was crouched down, looking at the floor for anything. It was easy to see where the person walked, because the dust was disturbed by what she believed was a cloak.  
  
"This must have been done by the same person the killed Killigan," she said sliding her finger along the floor, picking up dust.  
  
"We don't know who did it, the cloak we saw him wearing swept away any tracks his shoes might have left," the warden said. "Whatever that smoke was he had, it fried the camera circuits."  
  
"Same as Killigan."  
  
The kimmunicator started beeping and she pulled it out of her pocket.  
  
"Yeah Wade, what is it?"  
  
"Kim, I know this isn't a good time, but you're late for cheerleading practice," he said.  
  
"Alright, thanks Wade," she said, "did you happen to find out anything on Nate?"  
  
"Ooooh, first name basis," Wade joked.  
  
"Shut up," she said.  
  
"The answer's no, I haven't found anything yet."  
  
"Okay, thanks Wade."  
  
As soon as she stepped out the door of the prison, raindrops began to fall. She tried to shield her head with her bag, but it wasn't doing much good.  
  
*****  
  
She ran towards the school, even though she couldn't see in front of her. She kept running till she ran into someone, knocking her right back on her ass.  
  
"You should really watch where you're going," came the now familiar voice.  
  
"Huh?" she looked up at Nate, standing in a long black trenchcoat.  
  
He held out his hand and she grabbed hold, pulling herself up to her feet. She looked up from him to see the large umbrella he had just opened. Looking back at him, she saw his hair was soaked through.  
  
"You late for something Possible?" he asked letting go of her hand, she was a little more reluctant.  
  
"Yeah, and you can call me Kim," she said looking around to get her barings.  
  
"If you were headed to the school, then you've been goin' in the wrong direction," Nate said watching her.  
  
"WHAT!? Oh man," she slumped down to her knees.  
  
"Jeez, settle down, just one day isn't going to matter," he said, placing a hand on top of her head. "You do know that, right?"  
  
She looked up at him, standing there, smiling down at her. There was that feeling again, the feeling that just creeped her out. It was the first time she noticed the scar on his face. It went front passed his hairline down on his forehead, just above his left eye.  
  
"Here," he placed the umbrella in her hand, "you look like you could use this."  
  
"But, don't you need it?" she asked, trying to push it back to him.  
  
"Neh, I like the rain," he said, looking upward to let the rain hit his face. "I just find it so refreshing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"See ya later Kim," he turned around and began walking away through the torrent.  
  
Kim just stood there, holding the umbrella with both hands. It was strange to feel this way, the feeling was hard to place. The last time she felt like this was when she tried to talk to Josh, but it wasn't as hard this time. Nate didn't seem as spacy as Josh did. She didn't want to call this feeling a crush, she wasn't a little girl anymore, but it sure felt like it. All she could do at the moment was watch him walking a way, the large ring at the end of his braid swung wide to side.  
  
******  
  
"She seems so innocent, it's hard to believe she's a threat to my mission," Nate said to himself running a blow dryer over his wet hair. "But the money is too good to pass up."  
  
Suddenly, the ground beneath him opened and he fell into a capsule. The capsule whipped around in a series tubes, sometimes going through the same one twice. It did this for a few minutes before finally settling to a stop. The doors opened and he stepped out into the GJ HQ.  
  
"Great, and I was hoping to spend a quiet weekend at home," he said looking around for whoever called him.  
  
A woman stepped up to him (I forget names, so if anyone could help me out, that'd be great).  
  
"We have another job for you," she said.  
  
"Can't it wait?" he asked extremely irritated by these people.  
  
"Probably, but the people up top don't think so," she handed him another file.  
  
"Monkey Fist, I'll get to it later," Nate said tossing the file down onto the desk next to him.  
  
"You'll get to it now."  
  
"You people hired me to eliminate global threats, and to do it at my own pace, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then I'll get to it when I feel like it," turned to leave and was confronted by three guards. He reached behind him and retrieved the upper portion of the pike, just the blade and a foot of the handle. The pole extended from the handle, reaching about seven feet long, not including the blade. Taking a threatening step forward, the guards took a step back.  
  
"That really isn't necessary," the woman said.  
  
"I know," he replied, "then tell them to get out of my way before I make them got out of my way."  
  
"The only way out is through us," came a mechanical sounding voice from one of the guards.  
  
"If that's how you want it," Nate rushed forward and in the blink of an eye, he was on the other side. He struck the floor with the end of the pike, and the android guards fell to pieces. "I'll get to Monkey Fist when I feel like it, or else you won't have someone to do your dirty work for you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Nate returned to the tube that had brought him there, and rode it back to the walkway in front of his house. The rain was falling even harder now, and after he had just gotten his hair dry. It didn't matter though, he was fine with the water. He walked up the path to the front door and went inside, thinking why they couldn't have placed him inside the house.  
  
*****  
  
Kim and Ron sat in Bueno Nacho, watching the rain pelt against the windows. Kim's plate was empty, while Ron was on his third naco, a weapon of his own invention. He was working on something new, called the burricho, a burrito filled with nachos, cheese, and meat (it's actually pretty good).  
  
"So, he killed Jackie the same way as Killigan?" Ron asked, after swallowing.  
  
"Yeah, and the guard who had the keys," Kim said her elbow on the table, and her chin in her hand.  
  
"Well, tomorrow's Saturday, got any plans?"  
  
Before Kim could answer her kimmunicator started beeping. She pulled it out of her pocket and switched it on.  
  
"What's up Wade?"  
  
"I got that information you wanted on Nate Sindel," he said, "sending it to your kimmunicator now."  
  
The information displayed itself on her screen.  
  
"This is just a profile, everyone has one," Kim pointed out.  
  
"But how many are under layer upon layer of hacker-proof software?" Wade asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"And what have you found out by analyzing this?"  
  
"I didn't find anything suspicious about, that's what I'm suspicious about. The amount of protection on it was to much for something like this."  
  
"Oh well, keep looking for anything else, there must be something," Kim said and put the small device back in her pocket.  
  
"That was odd," Ron said placing Rufus on the table.  
  
The naked mole rat ran up and finished off Ron's naco, saying, "Yummmmmm!"  
  
"Rufus, I wasn't done with that!"  
  
"Hehe, snooze you lose," rufus managed to say before falling on his back, stuffed.  
  
"He's got a point there Ron," Kim laughed. Ron didn't hear her though, he went to order yet another naco. "Hmm, I wonder if Will would know anything?"  
  
She decided to ask him the tomorrow. And with that decision made, she had to convince Ron about going to a Holloween party, instead of trick or treating. It would be hard, probably the hardest thing she had ever done, but she had to do it. Holloween was only five days away, and she still hadn't found a costume.  
  
"Hey Kim, I was thinking," Ron said sitting down, "maybe this year we shold go to a party instead of T or T-ing."  
  
Kim had a shocked, stunned, and confused look on her face when she heard that. Ron not wanting to trick or treat was like hearing hell froze over.  
  
"Ron, you're absolutely right."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, but whose to go to?"  
  
They sat, thinking, so many party's only one night. The biggest would be the best most likely, and Monique always threw the biggest party's. The decision was simple, wasn't it?  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, second chapter done, and it only took me like 12 hours. Don't forget to review with some ideas for me. I like a few of the ideas so far, such as making it a Kim/Nate fic, that wasn't my intention at first, but it will be now. And the next chapter will include D-Hall, so fighting next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.  
  
Claimer: I do own any OC's in this fic.  
  
Last chapter was left with no such cliffhanger as the first one was. We find that the GJ, the network dedicated to cleaning up crime around the world, is behind the assassinations of both Killigan and Jackie Oaks (that is his last name, right?). We also see that Nate is not in complete agreement with their reasoning. This might be because there is a new director of the GJ, and his methods are strict, and to the point. And one more thing, when did I ever say he was macho?  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
***** scene change  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Kim opened her front door and folded the umbrella, placing it in the small cylinder for those things (anyone know what those are called?). when she looked up from doing that she was face to face with her mother.  
  
"Where'd you get the umbrella from Kimmie?" she asked grabbing her coat from the closet.  
  
"A friend loaned it to me," she said. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the hospital, I got an emergency that has to be taken care of," Dr. Possible said opening the door and rushed out.  
  
Kim walked into the kitchen to see what she could scrounge up for supper when she saw a note on the counter. It was from her mother, just in case Kim arrived home after she left, it said that her brother's were sleeping over a friends house, and that her father would be working late.  
  
"Great, got the house all to myself," she said with a lack of exuberance.  
  
She went over to the fridge and looked inside for anything to eat. All she took was the milk jug, and set it on the counter. Reaching into the cabinet in front of her she pulled out a glass, and filled it almost full with the milk. After that she put the milk back.  
  
"What is it about him that's has me feeling like this?" she asked the glass of milk. "He's like a mix of people to create the perfect guy."  
  
No answers came to her question, she didn't expect them, but she could always hope. She drank all the milk and stepped in to the living room to watch some TV. First she checked the news channels to see if anything was going down...nothing. She checked the fashion channel, again nothing. Next she checked the weather channel.  
  
"There has to be something on here," she said laying down on the couch.  
  
Indeed there was something on the weather channel, the weather. She watched it and listened to what the weather would be like for Middleton.  
  
"And here we see clouds moving in from the west, moving over the Middleton area. Looks like their football game is going to be rained out," the weatherman said.  
  
"I ferociously doubt that ever happening," Kim said with a yawn.  
  
The silence of the empty house, the bad day, the rain, and the weather channel were starting to make Kim a little drowsy. Before she knew it, she was asleep on the couch. The remote fell from her limp hand and landed on the floor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kim stood, face to face with the killer, even though his face was covered in shadow. The long green hair, the pike, the body. She knew them from somewhere, but where. It was like her own mind was keeping the answer from her. She stomped her foot and pointed at the figure.  
  
"Why do you keep doing this?"  
  
"You'll find out, in due time."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means you'll know when the time is right."  
  
"Fine, but why not tell me now?" she pleading giver patented puppy dog look.  
  
"I can't, because I'm not real, and this is a dream," he said raising the pike above his head, and striking the floor with it.  
  
It was as if the whole world around her was shattering to pieces, leaving nothing but blackness. Yet, she didn't fall into the abyss like she thought she would.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kim?" her father said shaking her awake.  
  
"What, what happened?" she asked sitting up on the couch.  
  
"You fell asleep watching the weather channel," he father said reaching down and picking up the remote. He turned around and shut off the TV.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well," Dr. Possible looked at his watch, "it's 11:30, so you get to bed."  
  
"Okay," she said standing a little unsteadily at first, "night Daddy."  
  
"Good night Kim," he said watching her run up the stairs to her room.  
  
*****  
  
Nate stood in his backyard, the rain clouds had given way to reveal a full moon, casting its light across the town. In his left hand was the pike, the ever-present green glow illuminating the area around him for about ten feet.  
  
"Something is wrong about this," he said, "the rain was supposed to continue through tomorrow."  
  
He nimbly stepped aside as a hole opened where he had just been.  
  
"I will have nothing to do with you tonight," he pointed the pike at the hole, which quickly closed up. "I thought so."  
  
A small leap and he stood on the roof, surveying the city, some lights were on, but most were off, seeing as it was three in the morning. His thoughts turned to the life he had been raised into. He had been born and reared by an ancient family of assassins. His mother and his father both came from assassin families. This is why they weren't home much, and why this was the first time in months that he had been home. He had been taught by his mother, his father, and the rest of his family in many different skills that the mercenary must know (these will be revealed in time).  
  
"She's coming," he looked from side to side, trying to place the energy his pike was sensing.  
  
His eyes began to glow green and small spots of energy signals started to appear in the darkened city. It looked like the image you get from an infrared scope, except green. Most of these signals were streetlights, others were traffic lights, and last were people who were walking around.  
  
*****  
  
The next day was going along like any other Saturday. Even though the game didn't start till one o'clock, Kim was up and getting ready at ten. She usually liked to get ready early, so she could get in some stretches and make any last minute changes to her schedule. Not to mention the amount of time it took her just to get her hair and make up just right (I'm sure many guys have run into that problem, I know I have).  
  
She wondered about the dream she had last night, why would he seem so familiar, yet so alien. It was as if the black veil had dropped over her mind's eye again. She shrugged it off and went back to getting ready. When packing her bag, she wondered whether or not to pack her kimmunicator. No calls ever came when she brought it to games before, but she still put it in anyway, force of habit.  
  
"I wonder if Wade found out anything else," she said reaching into her bag and retrieving the device. She quickly contacted Wade.  
  
"Kim, what's up, what happened?" he asked quickly, usually he's the one who calls her.  
  
"Nothing's up, I was just wondering if you found out anything else?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry," he responded typing away at his computer.  
  
"Okay, thanks Wade, and remember-"  
  
"-to call you when I find something," he finished her sentence.  
  
"Right," she turned off the kimmunicator and placed it back in her bag.  
  
She picked up her bag and headed down stairs, taking the steps two at a time. In a few minutes she out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Kim arrived at the the locker room, hoping to be the first one there. But, alas, Bonnie had beaten her there.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Kim asked stepping up to her locker.  
  
"About fifteen minutes," Bonnie replied, her voice dripping with that tone of superiority she always had.  
  
"Hm."  
  
About that time the others started arriving, and changing, and stretching.  
  
"Kim?" Tara said stepping up to her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering...about Ron."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"You're his best friend, do you know if he's seeing anyone?"  
  
"Him, no, unless he's keeping it a secret," Kim said closing her locker and spinning the lock.  
  
"Oh, good," she said clasping her hands over her chest.  
  
Kim cocked an eyebrow at her fellow cheerleader. She knew that Tara had a small crush on Ron since that fateful trip to Camp Wannaweep, but didn't actually expect her to act on it. Maybe she had read Tara's actions wrong, as well as Ron's. Maybe it could work for them.  
  
*****  
  
Nate sat in his seat in the bleachers wearing a short sleeved shirt and jeans. Two rows in front of him, dressed in extremely warm coats were the Doctors Possible. He wondered why people could possibly be so cold in 40 degree weather. He was just walking back up the stairs to his seat when he spied Ron leaning on the guardrail, watching the halftime show. Nate leaned against the rail next to him.  
  
"You make that?" he asked looking down at the bulldog head.  
  
"Yeah, like it?"  
  
"Yeah, the craftsmanship is great, and believe me, I know," Nate said picking it up and examining it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Is that a sac for fake foam?"  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"What flavor?"  
  
"Banana cream."  
  
"Nate Sindel," Nate said holding out his hand.  
  
"Ron Stoppable, I sit in front of you in English," Ron said shaking it.  
  
"I know, I never introduced myself."  
  
"So," Ron said, "which one you think looks the best?"  
  
"Hard to say really," Nate said looking at each one, "you?"  
  
"I'd have to say Tara, the one with the wavy blonde hair (that is Tara right?)," he said.  
  
"Hm, I don't really know why, but I'd have to go with Kim," Nate said turning around propping himself up on his elbows. "But hey, suum cuique."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Latin, it means 'to everyone his own'."  
  
"Oh, cool."  
  
They watched the rest of the cheerleader's show in silence. At the end of it Nate saw something that he thought Ron might not have seen, Tara winking at him. He decided not to say anything, just in case Ron did see it.  
  
"How can you where a shirt like that in this weather?" Ron asked.  
  
"Eh, I just get too hot wearing something long sleeved," Nate responded cracking his knuckles. "Especially because they never open windows in the school."  
  
"You new here, in Middleton?"  
  
"Not really, my family has a house here, sort of a vacation home. But my dad's in Italy and my mom's in Japan, so I got the house to myself."  
  
"Ah, house party?"  
  
"Neh, no time for a party," Nate said adjusting himself against the rail and cracking his neck.  
  
They stood there talking till the game ended, and people began filing out of their seats. Middleton won the game 73 to 42, against Upperton's bobcats. Nate found out several interesting things about Kim that Ron had accidentally let slip. Such as that she was creeped out by him. But even though this information was helpful, it wasn't directly related to his mission.  
  
"So this D-Hall, is a place where they steal your lunch money and beat the crap out you?" Nate asked.  
  
"Yeah, it gets kind of routine," Ron said rubbing his shoulder, remembering Friday.  
  
"Well, let me talk to them, I'm sure they'll see the light," Nate said flexing his arms a little, it had been so long since he had an up front fight.  
  
"But you don't know these guys..." Ron started.  
  
"I know the type though, and that's enough," Nate cracked his knuckles again.  
  
*****  
  
Down in the locker room Kim was rummaging through her bag for the kimmunicator, and when she founf it she quickly contacted Will. He said that he had never heard of Nate Sindel, and that if they had anything on him, she'd be the first to know. Kim was a little depressed by this, but figured that it was probably because he was new, and was a little intimidating. She decided not to let it bother her anymore, and just go on living her life.  
  
As she walked out of the locker room she saw Ron leaning against the wall, talking with Tara. Against the wall across from him leaned Nate, his pale green eyes closed, with his arms crossed over his chest. His chest rose and fell slowly with his breathing, which seemed to resonate around the hallway. She walked down the hallway to him and stopped.  
  
"Thanks for the umbrella," she said.  
  
"No problem, I told you I like the rain," he said looking down at her.  
  
"How can you wear something like that in this weather?" she asked. "Everyone seems to be asking me that today," he said with a small smile on his face. "I just like the cold weather. Even in the dead of winter I'll wear shorts and tank."  
  
Kim stared at him for a few more seconds, and he stared right back down at her. Their eyes boring holes into each other. It had actually become a staring contest; his eyes opened a lazy half way. Her eyes seemed to be questioning him as to who was he? And his were withholding that information from her, dangling it just out of reach.  
  
"Great halftime show," he said turning away from her.  
  
"Is that why you came down here?" "No," he jerked a thumb at Ron, "he said I should get to know you."  
  
"Oh, well um, there's not much to tell."  
  
"You're a average girl who saves the world, not much to that," he said sarcastically. "It takes a lot to save the world from people like Duff Killigan, don't be so modest about what you do."  
  
"What do you know about Killigan?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Uh, rogue golfer, banned from every golf course in the world, believes golf should be a full contact sport," he said ticking each thing off on his fingers, "kidnapped Prof. Greene, stopped by you...stop me when you've heard enough."  
  
"That was enough, how did you find that?"  
  
"Internet, you'd be surprised what you can do with few basic hacking skills."  
  
"I have a friend like that."  
  
"Is he as modest about it as you are about saving the world," Nate asked cocking an eyebrow at her.  
  
Kim was a bit taken aback by this, he seemed to be hiding something about himself, but then so do allot of people. Wade was pretty modest about what he did for her, always acting like nothing was new to him.  
  
"Kind of, but not really," she said trying to sound like she was the modest one.  
  
"I'm sure," he cast sideling glance at Ron, who as watching Tara walk away, and sighed. He reached up and pushed a few hairs out of his face, back up into the mass atop his head. A beeper on his hip went off, and he looked at it. "Sorry, but gotta go," he said turning away from them and heading down the hall.  
  
Kim and Ron watched him go, Kim relieved that she wasn't near him, but also feeling some sort of emptiness inside her. It was strange, she wanted him to ask her out, but she felt like she would have to be the one to make the first move. Like he was dangling himself in front of her, waiting for her. She figured that this would be the best way to find out about him.  
  
"Oh he so wants you KP," Ron said patting her on the back.  
  
"Are you kidding me, he was straight up mocking me," she said pushing his arm away.  
  
*****  
  
Nate stood under the large bleachers, looking for the entrance point. But, as with many times before, the entrance found him. The floor beneath him opened and he dropped again into the capsule, and rocketed around underground to the GJ. He stepped out and was greeted by Will Du.  
  
"Killmen wants to see you in his office," Will said showing him to a rather large door.  
  
"Right, what's he want now?"  
  
"I think to go over your contract."  
  
"Again?" Nate sighed pushing the large metal doors open with ease.  
  
He stepped into a rather nicely tailored office. The light from outside was nonexistent here, being replaced with normal lights. Along the walls were rows of books, and showcases. In these cases were weapons, guns, swords, even a glaive. At the other end of the office was a large, oak desk, and behind it was the director of the GJ, Isaac Killmen (the plaque on his desk says I. Killmen, get it). He was a new director here, having had 25 years of service at this organization.  
  
"What do you want Killmen?" Nate asked walking on the hardwood floor. "I don't have all day."  
  
"Of course," Killmen said, "have a seat."  
  
"I'll stand, I don't plan on being here long," he replied crossing hid arms over his chest.  
  
"Go right ahead," Killmen said leaning back in his large chair.  
  
"Why did you call me here?"  
  
"To discuss a little problem you caused yesterday."  
  
"Hey, those robots were in my way, besides they said the only way out was through them," Nate shrugged.  
  
"I know damn well what they said, but that's not the problem I'm talking about."  
  
"Oh, what then?"  
  
"This business of you saying you'll get to Monkey Fist when you feel like it, that's what," Killmen stood up and walked around the desk, looking in his display cases.  
  
"That's what it says in my contract with you," Nate watched him out of the corner of his eye, ready if he tries anything.  
  
"Really, then would you mind finding it for me?" Killmen turned around with the papers in his hand.  
  
"Sure thing," Nate took the papers from him and read through them. After a few seconds he stopped, "Right here, Article C, Section F, Paragraph R, Page 4, and I quote, 'The party associated with the fist party may go along with his/her business at his/her own discretion,' end quote."  
  
"Give me that," Killmen grabbed the paper and read through the part Nate read, and slammed it down on the desk. "You lucked out this time, but next time I have someone for you to kill, I expect it done that very night."  
  
"Reread the contract, I kill who you want, when I want, it's right there in black and white."  
  
Killmen didn't say anything; he just stared at Nate for a few minutes, running his hand over a Lugar that was on the bookshelf.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, there is one more thing," Killmen said, his mouth twisting into a grin, "it has come to my attention that you have been spending time with a certain Kim Possible. I don't like it."  
  
"You're my employer, not my father, but what do you want me to do if she gets in my way?"  
  
"Eliminate her."  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry I had to end it there, it was getting too long. I couldn't make good on my promise of D-Hall this chapter, but I will next chapter, promise. I hope this answers that question of how the GJ is involved. Keep those reviews coming people, I want at least five more before I upload the next chapter. That shouldn't be too much work. Okay, expect the next chapter soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.  
  
Claimer: I do own any OC's in this fic.  
  
Last chapter ended with you, the reader, finding out just who has hired Nate. Like I said, Killmen became the director of the GJ after the old one died, it's a lifetime job. You also learn that Killmen is willing to have Nate do anything to honor his contract, even kill Kim Possible.  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
***** scene change  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"You're asking me to kill Kim Possible?" Nate asked rather coyly. "If that's my next target, then I guess I'll have to abide by my contract."  
  
"Wait, I meant for you to treat her as an obstacle in your way, not as the direct target," Killmen said quickly, his job was the protection of the innocent after all.  
  
"I see," Nate said fiddling with the large gold ring at the end of his braid. "Fine then, I'll be going now."  
  
He let go of the ring, which swung back and struck the oak desk, leaving a small scratch.  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
"What now?" he asked obviously annoyed by this person's persistence, he hated those kinds of people.  
  
"I want you to take this file with you," Killmen reached into the file cabinet next to him and pulled out the folder.  
  
Nate took the folder from him and looked into it. It was pretty basic profile of an old man, on the next page, a young man. Both had the looks of people from the Mediterranean coasts of Spain. Neither of them looked too dangerous, but most people don't look dangerous.  
  
"One Senor Senior Sr., and Senor Senior Jr.?" Nate asked looking over the profiles. "Goal, take over Europe, motive...boredom?"  
  
He just shrugged and placed the file into a bag he had at his hip, the strap slung over his shoulder. He flipped the flap back over the opening and latched it. With a cruel look on his face he turned around and kicked the heavy doors open. Walking up to the many tubes that lined the walls, he saw one that seemed familiar.  
  
The doors closed and he was whooshed back up through the network of tubes, and dispelled just outside Bueno Nacho. He reached up and adjusted his hair, which had flown around a bit in the tube. He ran his fingers through it a few times, stopping them as the hair converged into the braid. Looking up the street he saw the fast food restaurant and remembered he hadn't eaten all day.  
  
"Why not?" he shrugged and walked towards it.  
  
He opened the door and walked up to the counter. He ordered just a pate of nachos, and when he had them, went and sat down at a table in the corner. While he ate, he opened up the file he had received and looked it over.  
  
"There is a way I can do this without having to kill him," he thought out loud placing the file back in his bag. "If this is just from boredom, then maybe I can get him on a new hobby."  
  
"Get who on a new hobby?" came the now familiar, and slightly irritating voice of Kim.  
  
"My uncle," Nate quickly lied, "he likes stamp collecting too much, and it really annoys the rest of the family."  
  
"Oh," she said, "is this seat taken?"  
  
"No."  
  
She stared at him for a moment before saying, "Well?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I thought it was implied that you could sit here," he said sounding a little embarrassed. 'That's it Nate, just keep up the little act.'  
  
"What was it that you had to take care of?"  
  
"Just a phone call, from my dad," he said grabbing a nacho. "He's in Italy right now, and won't be home for a few weeks."  
  
"Ah, I see, so you're alone a lot?"  
  
"Yeah, but I've learned to cope. It's really not all that bad, so peaceful and quiet."  
  
"I was wondering..." she started.  
  
Nate's eye started to twitch, and his breath grew slightly more rapid, not enough to notice, but rapid nonetheless.  
  
'Shit, did she figure it out? No, of course not, she has nothing to go on,' he thought as his eyes darted from her to the door.  
  
"Since you seem to know so much about me me, I want to know something about you," she said and he let out a breath he had been holding.  
  
"Not much to tell really, nothing special about me," he said slid the bag off the table, letting it hang off his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure there's something," she said leaning on the table.  
  
"The only thing I'm good at is the lance," he grabbed another nacho. "And I can cook, that's about it."  
  
"Oh, well, that's something," she reached for a nacho from his plate.  
  
"If I tried I could probably do something like save the world," he pushed the plate towards her, and slid down in his seat. "It can't be that hard."  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later Nate arrived home after walking around the town for a little bit.  
  
"Dear god, that was the most boring afternoon of my life," he said pulling out his key, only to find the door unlocked.  
  
Opening the door he looked one way, then the other; no one in the room on either side of the door. So he proceeded forward looking in every room on his way. Finally he reached the last room in the house, the spacious kitchen, and sitting at the table was the last person he expected, or wanted, to see.  
  
Her black, green-lined, hair fell down around her back, the color matching her black lipstick. Her outfit, half green half black. Dark green eyes flicked at him across the room. Everything dark on her was accented by the fact that her skin was extremely pale. In front of her sat a half-drunk glass of water. She was the only person in his entire family to ever be found out, and to have a record. In his kitchen was...Shego.  
  
"Mom always told you to cut your hair," she said with s smirk.  
  
"She always told you to cut your nails," he responded also smiling.  
  
Shego stood and walked over to him, giving him a hug.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"What, I can't visit my baby brother?" she pinched his cheek.  
  
"Cut it out," he knocked her hand away.  
  
She just laughed and went back to her seat. He stared at her, wondering just why she was here. It couldn't have been just to visit him, it couldn't be that simple.  
  
"Come on, you expect me to believe you came all this way to see me?"  
  
"No, but then again, you're not suppose to."  
  
"You're slipping, I shouldn't have even known you were here, till I saw you," he laughed a little, "you left the door unlocked."  
  
"I did that on purpose."  
  
"You do a lot of things 'on purpose'. So," he sat down next to her, "why are you here, really?"  
  
"Drakken's just getting too insistent, like a spoiled brat," she said gulping down the last of her water. "Just a few days ago he wanted to use me as a guinea pig."  
  
"I don't know why you signed a 10 year contract with him."  
  
"Eh, pay is good, plus I get unlimited vacation time."  
  
"Yet you rarely use it."  
  
"I know, like just the other day I..." she stopped there, looking at him, the look on his face.  
  
He looked disappointed, like she had let him down. It was strange to see him looking like that. Given she hadn't seen him in almost a year, that look seemed almost alien to her. The only other person to look like that was her mother.  
  
"So, who are you working for these days?" she asked, changing the subject off her current employer.  
  
"The GJ," he said and noticed the look on her face, "don't ask why."  
  
"If I can't ask why, then how much?"  
  
"Eight million a head," he said noticing the bag still strapped to his shoulder.  
  
Getting up, he put slung the shoulder strap over one of the hooks on the wall. As he did, the back of his shirt rode up his back, revealing the pike handle attached to his belt. The blade and pole were retracted, waiting for him to summon them.  
  
"You're still using the pike?" she asked noticing it.  
  
"Yeah, so, at least I'm not using gloves," he retorted.  
  
"They work just fine for me," she removed the gloves and placed them on the table.  
  
"And mine for me," he said, placing the handle, which looks something like a swords handle, on the table.  
  
They watched as the gloves slowly moved across the table to touch the handle. It was as if the gloves and handle were attracted to each other like magnets.  
  
"I've been following you," she said abruptly.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he moved to the sink and got himself a glass of water.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
His eyes glowed green for a brief moment, creating a small aura around them. The glow disappeared and his eyes returned to normal. The pupils returned to their normal size, they had dilated to fill his entire eye for that brief moment.  
  
"I forgot what that pike did to you."  
  
"I could show you everything it did to me, but I don't feel like it."  
  
They laughed together for the first time in a long time.  
  
*****  
  
Sunday came and went, now it was Monday, and Nate had decided to pay a visit to this D-Hall. Besides, one of his classes was in that hallway. As soon as he stepped into it, he seemed to have been spotted by every bully there. He wasn't in the hallway for two seconds when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" he said turning to face whomever it was.  
  
It was someone who seemed that could possibly play football, but he hadn't seen him at the game.  
  
"Hand over your lunch money," he said punching his hand with his fist.  
  
"Um, no," Nate said and turned back around.  
  
There was the expected hand on his shoulder that he was waiting for. His legs bent slightly, and one was moved forward for leverage. He then thrust his elbow back, pushing it along with his other hand, and rammed it into his attacker's abdomen, sending him to the floor. He stood to his full height and looked down at the teenager now clutching his stomach.  
  
"Idiot," he said turning back to walking to his class, which would be calculus.  
  
*****  
  
Lunchtime rolled around in no time, and Nate was sitting at the table he was at the other day. He could feel the eyes of others upon him, mainly the one he had put in his place earlier. Eating slowly was really starting to get on their nerves, he could tell. To attack him in the cafeteria, with all these people watching, would be just stupid. They knew to wait till he was done and out of the room, but by eating slowly he knew he would drive them insane.  
  
So, with a smile on his face, and a mocking look to boot, he continued eating slowly. He toyed with them a bit, pretending to finish and get up, and then sit back down; enjoying them mimicking his movements. Then he thought that maybe he had played with them enough, and should finish this. He finished eating and stood up for real, almost laughing when they got up and sat back down, thinking he would do the same.  
  
After throwing his tray in the trash, he stepped through the door that led to D-Hall. They followed, massing in the aisles as they went. When they reached the door and opened it, they saw him standing a little ways down the hall. He just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, and eyes closed, waiting. One particularly bulky one stepped up to him, and was sent to the floor by means of a forehead to the face.  
  
Nate's eyes were open now, and waiting for them to attack. But they didn't. Instead they huddled together, discussing what to do.  
  
"An organized mob, that's new," he said still standing at ready, he could hear what they were saying, and it was nothing new.  
  
"I'll go for his right leg," one said.  
  
"Alright, I get his left," said another.  
  
"Bill, you grab his right arm, and I'll take his left," a third said.  
  
"Gotcha Sam," said Bill.  
  
"What do the rest of us do?" asked one.  
  
"Punch him, kick him, hit with whatever you can think of," Sam said.  
  
"Okay," they said stupidly.  
  
"Great, grabbing my arms and legs won't really do much," he yelled to them, "and try whispering, it helps to conceal your plans."  
  
They all rushed at him. The first two he clothes-lined, sending them down next to their friend. The next was sent down with an upper-cut, and the one on his other side he kicked in the face. One of them jumped on his back; Nate just reached over, grabbed him by his head, and flipped him over his head and onto his back. He snapped his head forward, and his braid whipped out, the ring smashing some guy in the nose. This continued till there was just one left, he stood stock-still looking around at his fallen friends. Nate ran forward, and did a quick roundhouse kick to his face, sending him flying through the doors and into the cafeteria. He just whipped his head around, sending his braid flying back over his shoulder, and behind him.  
  
"Morons," he said walking through the bodies, stepping on a few, back into the caf.  
  
He walked into a hail of applause, and that's when he noticed that most of the people in the lunchroom were freshmen. They had been bullied by those thugs since the beginning of the year, and had been waiting for someone to do something other than just give them detention.  
  
"Sindel," came a very authoritative voice.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Barkin?" Nate asked.  
  
"I hope you realize that you have detention today, room one-twelve," Mr. Steve Barkin said.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Nate said shrugging.  
  
*****  
  
At detention Nate sat with his feet up on the desk, his hands folded on his stomach, and his eyes closed. The eyes were on him once again, and he heard the whispers going around. All of the people involved in the mass beating were there. One of them had a bandage on his nose, from where Nate's ring had hit it.  
  
'This is a lot more peaceful than I thought it would be,' he thought running his fingers through his hair.  
  
The sound of fidgeting could already be heard, and it hadn't even been five minutes. While that happened, Nate kept completely still, being able to hold a position for much more than an hour. He opened his eyes though when the door opened, and in walked Brick Flagg.  
  
"This is room one-twelve, right?" he asked.  
  
"That's what it says on the door," Nate said sarcastically as Barkin shot him a look death look.  
  
"Yes, take that seat over there, Brick," Barkin said pointing to the seat behind Nate.  
  
'Wonderful, now I've got another idiot on my back,' he though, pulling his braid from its resting place on the desktop behind him, and bringing it over his shoulder.  
  
As always in detention there were those that had made a career out of it. Junior, Vinnie, and Big Mike were all there, even though they had nothing to do with the incident. Barkin was so used to having them there, that he didn't even care to stop them from talking; he had given up on them a long time ago.  
  
*****  
  
After detention Nate walked through the halls, completely aware of the mob following him. He knew they wouldn't try anything now that they knew he could beat them all, so he walked along with his hands behind his head, and a small smile on his face. When he opened the door, he saw Shego standing next to her red convertible looking around for him.  
  
"Need a ride?" she asked.  
  
"Why not, but we should leave now, cheerleading practice will be over in like thirty seconds," he said looking at his watch. "You don't want Kim to see you here, do you?"  
  
"I suppose, but that whole thing between us, it's just business," she jumped over the door into her seat.  
  
He threw his bag in the back and placed his hand on the back of the driver's seat, flipping himself up, over Shego, and into the passenger seat. He hadn't noticed that the doors were opening, and the cheerleaders were exiting the school.  
  
"Floor it."  
  
"I always do!"  
  
She pressed the gas pedal to the floor and the car went from zero to 75 in a matter of seconds. They went through the parking lot, up the drive, and out onto the street at that speed. As soon as they were on the road, Shego decided to act like to big sister she was.  
  
"So, why were you out of there so late?"  
  
"Eh, got into a big brawl, and had to put some of them into their places," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"That's my little brother," she said punching him in the shoulder.  
  
TBC  
  
There, that's the fourth chapter. Now we know how Shego fits into all this. I'm sorry for the last chapter looking so crappy at first. I've been having some trouble with my disk drive, because I typed it on a laptop, and...I don't know what happened. But, here's something that I've been debating with myself over, and I figured, hey fans know best. I know, I know get to the point. Well, here it is, I need to know how Kim should find out about Nate? Should he tell her, or should she find out in a more...indirect way? I want you, the people, to vote for which ine you think would be best, because, frankly, I don't know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.  
  
Claimer: I do own any OC's in this fic.  
  
Okay, last chapter was action packed, well, not really, but it had its highs and lows. There are some spelling errors, since I wrote it at three in the morning and I was tired. This chapter is just as action packed, with the advent of Kim finding out just who Nate is looming over us. The person who asked what's Shego's purpose, well that will reveal itself in later chapters, you should have known that.  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
***** scene change  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Nate walked calmly through the halls Tuesday, noticing a few of the people who jumped him missing. He thought they might have had ISS (In School Suspension), or they had simply skipped, or (he smiles) they're in the hospital. Nothing really had phased him about the whole ordeal, even though people kept asking him if he was all right.  
  
'Feh,' he thought, 'those small-minded people don't know the type of power I posses.'  
  
The first class he had was English, with Kim and Ron. He wasn't sure if Kim had seen him with his sister or not, so today was the day of truth. If she had, she'd probably give him a suspicious look, and if she didn't, she'd probably do nothing.  
  
He sat down in his seat, saying hello to Ron. Kim waved to him, which answered his question; she hadn't seen him. As soon as the first bell rang, students loitering in the hall began to file in, taking their seats and instantly falling into the stupor that usually overtook them in class.  
  
"Nate," Ron whispered, "did you hear what happened to all those guys yesterday? One of them, his face was just broken."  
  
"Yeah, I know what happened to them," Nate whispered back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me," he said with a small smile.  
  
A shocked, surprised, and confused look covered Ron's face, as he turned slowly around to face forward. The teacher wasn't disturbed from his lesson plan, even when Ron made a small sound, much like and 'eep'. He just kept spewing out whatever he knew about Samuel Clemens (Mark Twain for those of you who don't read).  
  
"Does anyone know what mark twain is?" Mr. Matthews asked abruptly.  
  
Everyone looked rather confused at that question. Mr. Matthews looked from left to right, till a single hand was raised in the air. It was Nate's hand that was raised.  
  
"Ah, Nate, please, enlighten us."  
  
"Mark twain is the term used by old riverboat pilots that signals two fathoms, or twelve feet," he said bringing his hand down. "It was a way of telling the deepest, and safest, point in a reef along the Mississippi."  
  
"Very good, I didn't think anyone would know that."  
  
Nate didn't respond to that, he just returned to pretending to do something constructive. Mostly what he did in class was draw; nothing in particular, just what came to mind.  
  
*****  
  
After school Nate walked to the gym. Once in it he found that the cheerleaders were, again, all ready and doing their warm ups, but one was, again, missing. He walked past them and waved, they all waved back. In the corner, where he left it, was the pole. He picked it up, removed his shoes, and stepped out onto the floor.  
  
As soon as he raised the pole above his head something just had to happen. And it happened in the form a giant robot crashing through one of the gym walls. He turned around to look at it, at the hole it made. The robot was about 20 feet tall, with four arms that looked like tentacles, with three claws at the end. It stood on two massive legs, also having "claws" on them.  
  
The cheerleaders started running away from it, screaming. All of them except for Tara, who seemed to be frozen on the spot. She stood there, mouth gaping open in a silent scream.  
  
"Dammit," he said running forward as one of the claws extended toward her.  
  
When the claw was nearly five feet away, Tara decided she should move, and crouched down, covering her head. But the fatal blow from the claw never came. She slowly cracked an eye open and saw Nate standing over her, holding the arm at bay with the pole.  
  
"You okay?" he asked shifting his arms to be able to push the claws farther away. She just nodded. "Good."  
  
About that time Kim came running out of the locker room fully dressed in her cheerleading outfit.  
  
"Where were you?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"I wasn't gonna run out here naked, who do you think I am?" Kim retorted.  
  
Nate was ignoring the little dispute behind him, and decided to show them a bit more of his strength. He slowly began to bend his arms, letting the claw get closer, and fooling the robot's A.I. into thinking he was weakening. When the claw was only about six inches from his face he gave an almighty shove, sending the robot's arm back. In that split second he raised the pole, and sliced back down, cutting the claw, and some of the arm, in half. The pole, being made of the material it was made of, finally cracked and split under the pressure.  
  
While the robot was distracted by its arm, Nate picked up Tara and ran to the other side of the gym, depositing her amongst her friends. He stood and looked at Kim in a disappointed way, like she had failed. Turning to inspect the condition of the robot, he found it to be gone, and behind where it was standing was massive hole. He ran across the gym and looked down into the seemingly bottomless hole. After a few minutes he walked back to the group.  
  
"I don't get it, they've never attacked here, at least not like this before," Kim said looking at the massive hole in the gym wall.  
  
"And what about your friends Kim, don't you think you should have been out here first, like the captain you are?" Nate asked. "If you had been, I wouldn't have had to get involved."  
  
"I'm glad you did, though," Tara said smiling a little even though she was still shaken up, "thank you."  
  
"How did this turn into an attack on me?" Kim blurted out stepping towards him.  
  
"It's not an attack, I was just stating a fact," he turned towards the door and left with a small wave of his hand; not even a wave, more like an over- the-shoulder flick.  
  
"I just can't figure him out," Kim said to no one, yet the whole squad heard.  
  
"Kim, maybe its just his way of saying he likes you," Tara suggested while struggling to stand, her legs still wouldn't work properly.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Ron."  
  
"Where're we supposed to practice now?" one of the cheerleaders asked.  
  
"I guess, out on the field," Kim said leading them out of the gym.  
  
*****  
  
When Nate arrived home Shego was still there. He still didn't know the real reason as to why she had come, but nonetheless he was glad to see her. She had already told him that it wasn't Drakken that made the robot; that she knew of. It had been almost a week since she had left Drakken, and it was possible that he could have made it.  
  
"Everyone has to make a living," Nate said to himself. "It's just a matter of doing what your good at."  
  
He was sitting on the roof, looking over the file for Lord Monty Fisk, AKA Monkey Fist. It would really be no trouble at all to take him down. There were other things that a monkey man could do that didn't involve "monkey power". Right now he was trading secrets, the best secrets to the highest bidder.  
  
"Sometimes it's just too easy, isn't it?" Shego asked.  
  
"Sometimes? Try most of the time."  
  
She laughed a little and then fell silent.  
  
"If he tells me to, then I will kill Drakken," Nate said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"So, it'll get me out my contract a few years early," she said forcing a smile.  
  
*****  
  
That night, over the ocean in England, Nate was stalking his prey. Monkey Fist was awake, and walking through his home, heading for the basement. He stopped walking for a moment, and looked around, unaware that Nate was concealed in the shadows only a few feet away. When he was about to open the door, Nate stepped forth, raised his pike, and sliced off his head. The blood left on the blade was in instantly evaporated by the heat of it.  
  
"Too easy," he said, and a wave of green energy blasted out all around him, incinerating the surveillance cameras.  
  
This time, he had decided, this time would be different. There would be no clues left for her to find. No tapes, no record that he had even been here; besides the whole blowing up the house thing. He was sure that she would already know it was him. The only thing that he was worried about was her putting the pieces together. But he knew she wouldn't anytime soon.  
  
He walked the halls, past the headless torso of Monty Fisk's assistant (I don't know his name), and into the control room for the entire mansion. He looked over the controls, very complicated, but he wasn't looking for anything in particular. Ramming the pike into the console, he moved it around, slicing up the insides of the panel. He then proceeded in slicing it up completely, and he didn't stop till it was ripped to pieces.  
  
"There, now they'll have no surveillance records of me ever being here," he pulled the pike out of the shredded pieces of metal.  
  
He left the mansion through the front door and walked to a safe distance. Turning, he raised the pike, and pointed at the open door. A green ball of energy quickly began to gather and grow larger. The ball launched straight through the door. A massive explosion ensued, sending boulders and other small pieces of shrapnel flying through the air. Nate was at a safe enough distance not to be hit by anything too big.  
  
*****  
  
Kim stood at her locker, getting her things for second period when the screen on the computer flicked on. Wade was there, per usual, and he looked like he had news.  
  
"Hey Wade, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"You remember Lord Monty Fisk, right?" he asked.  
  
"Guy with the freakish genetically engineered hands and feet?" Ron said holding up his hands. "Are you daft man, of course we remember."  
  
"Ron, settle," Kim said putting a hand on his shoulder. "What about Fisk?"  
  
"Well, he's dead. In much the same way as Killigan," Wade said sending pictures of the ruins.  
  
"Oh my god," Kim said covering her mouth.  
  
"Wade, were there any surveillance records?" Ron asked hiding Rufus' eyes.  
  
"Not this time, they found the control room, and all the computers were shredded," he said as a picture of that covered the screen.  
  
Kim and Ron stopped and looked at the pictures as they appeared on the screen, listening to the PA calling students to the office. One name stuck out from the others.  
  
"Pat Rork, Drew Rubbuk, Nate Sindel..." the announcer went on with the rest of the names.  
  
"I still say you should ask him out Kim," Ron said getting his things out of his locker.  
  
"If you and Tara keep that up, I just might," she said closing her locker. "Speaking of Tara, why haven't you asked her out yet?"  
  
"I will, I was planning on asking her to go to Monique's party with me tomorrow night," he said closing his own locker.  
  
"Well, there's no better time than the present," she pointed past him at Tara who was walking towards them.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," he said in a whisper. "If I ask Tara to go with me, then you have to ask Nate."  
  
"Fine," she agreed, she was sure that Ron wouldn't chicken out.  
  
Don't you just hate it when things go wrong.  
  
*****  
  
Nate sat by himself again at lunch, even though he probably could have sat any table he chose. He was already sure that Kim was still oblivious to the fact that he was the assassin. Even if his little show the other day had gotten her suspecting, there were ways of getting her to forget. But these methods called for certain measures to be taken, measures he wasn't sure he wanted to do (no, not that...perverts).  
  
He couldn't help but smile, though, at the thought of her. Something was wrong, he thought, why was he having these feelings. She was nothing but an obstacle to him, or, at least, that's what he told him. Maybe making her forget, would be a good idea. Another smile crossed his face (no lie, it's not that).  
  
"Back to the issue at hand," he said to himself. "Who was it that sent the robot. It couldn't have been Drakken, even he gets credit for being a good programmer. If it was him then the robot would have gone straight for Kim and ignored everyone else. Someone who was careless, almost a little off their rocker."  
  
"Hey Nate," Kim said sitting across from him, interrupting his train of thought.  
  
"Huh, oh, hi," he looked up quickly at her, then back down.  
  
He looked back up at her, like a delayed double take. The look on her face was the look of someone who had lost something. Her eyes seemed to wander, instead of focusing on one thing, and she was playing with her hair more than often. Let's just say that she is so nervous that if she was wearing that centurion project thing, it would be at Defcon 1.  
  
"Yes?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night?" she asked slowly, trying to find the best words for this.  
  
"Let me think...nope, why?"  
  
"Well, there's this big Holloween party at my friend's house, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"  
  
He looked slightly surprised at her, not really knowing now to respond to something like that. No one in his entire life, in all the schools he'd been in, in all the countries he'd been to; no one had ever asked him that question. It wasn't as if the question was alien to him, he had heard people say it, just never to him. Still, this situation wasn't what he had expected when she came over to his table.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not?" he said wondering what spurned her onto this.  
  
"Thanks for saving Tara from the robot yesterday."  
  
"No problem. I'm sure it was nothing you couldn't have done yourself."  
  
"I don't think I could have done what you did."  
  
"I'm not so sure, you never know what you can do till you try. And that's becoming harder and harder isn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, I was thinking out loud."  
  
"Oh."  
  
'So trusting,' he thought as he grabbed the empty tray and stood up. "I'll see ya later Kim."  
  
"Kay," she nodded.  
  
He threw the tray away and left the cafeteria, the feeling of several pairs of eyes on him followed him. It was nothing unusual to him, wherever he went people always stared at him. He wasn't sure if it was his hair, or his face, or both, but he knew it was one of the two.  
  
*****  
  
Shego sat at the table, a bowl of soup in front of her. Nate was still at school, and with him gone she could find nothing to do in Middleton. He had always somehow been able to make her smile. The kind of smile that doesn't come from doing something wrong, the kind of smile that only family can induce.  
  
The front door opened and she stood up, looking down the hallway to the door. Nate stepped in and threw his bag into the living room, landing it on the couch.  
  
"What're you doing here early?" she asked walking down the hall to him.  
  
"Two study halls third and fourth period," he said removing his outer shirt, leaving just a tank.  
  
"I didn't know that you could leave."  
  
"Neither did I till today," he said walking to the kitchen and taking his other bag off the hook.  
  
"You need to get some better food around here," she poured the soup down the drain.  
  
"Yeah, I know, what do you expect the stuff's been in there for about a year," he said slinging the bag over his shoulder.  
  
She dramatically placed her hand over her mouth and made a gagging sound. He just laughed at her little show.  
  
"That's over a year old and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I forgot," he shrugged.  
  
"That's bullshit, you don't forget anything."  
  
"Fine, you wanna know the real reason?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You never asked," he leaned in so his face was a few inches from hers, smiled, and pulled back.  
  
"You little..." she trailed off and started chasing him.  
  
He got to the end of the hall, his back against the door, reached behind him and pulled out the pike handle. She had donned her gloves in the process of chasing him and was about to slice when he held up the handle. Like two magnets whose polarities were reversed, her gloves stopped. But they weren't stopped for long. In an another second she was shot back from him. Meanwhile he was slammed back against the door.  
  
"You forgot these repel from each other, didn't you?" he said rubbing his back where the doorknob had jabbed him..  
  
When being held the two weapons repel, when not being touched, they attract. It'll all come together a little later in the story, you'll see.  
  
"I guess I did," she kicked out and flipped to her feet. She rubbed the back of her head, and being rewarded with slight pain.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, that's the end of the chapter 5. The voting time for how Kim finds out is now over. She'll find out in an indirect way in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that. What I need now is ideas as to how she should find out. I already got a few from a reviewer, and I need more. I have one on my mind now, but it might not be good. She'll actually find out twice, because he will make her forget the first time. Anyway, next chapter is Holloween, I could some ideas for that. One more thing, Peacemaker Aqua, great story, keep the chapters coming, and please get to the F/F part soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible  
  
Claimer: I do own any OC's  
  
Okay, last chapter was pretty good, wouldn't you say. I wanted to point out one of the things about the names being call to the office, namely Pat Rork. If you switch the two first letters you get Rat Pork. This was something that my cousin pointed out to me (between fits of laughter). Anyway, I've come up with a way for Kim to find out in an indirect way. You're probably all expecting some big elaborate plan, well I'm gonna try to not disappoint you. But I know that you'll be happy however I do this thing. Extra long chapter this one will be.  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
***** scene change  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Holloween, and the school is decorated accordingly. Paper pumpkins, scarecrows, banners, orange and black streamers, and some full moons hanging in the halls. Each classroom was decorated different, for a sort of contest. The winner was to be announced at the end of the day. A delegation of board members were coming around to look at them; you couldn't have teachers or students doing it, you had to have impartial judges.  
  
Nate looked around at all this, he'd seen plenty of decorations in his lifetime, but none as elaborate as these. Though they paled in comparison to those in Rio de Janeiro, or New Orleans, they were overly done for a high school. He wandered the halls looking in each room, which seemed to be done to a greater extent than last. Some of them had the walls completely covered in streamers, and pictures hanging over those. One had an elaborate mural depicting the change from human to werewolf. Extremely grotesque, but so finely drawn and painted, you couldn't help but admire it.  
  
"They sure go to great lengths to impress their superiors," he thought aloud. 'Good thing mine don't care how I go about my business.'  
  
The halls were empty since students were all in class at the moment, he was on his way to the bathroom. He walked past one of the classes that the board members were in, and heard them complimenting the students on the mural. They had no idea how much time and effort that those students put into that painting, even though they pretend to.  
  
*****  
  
At lunch Nate headed for his usually table when he heard someone calling his name. It was a voice that was foreign to him, but he could easily tell where it was coming from. Students at the senior table were calling his name, and waving him over. He couldn't understand why, but he didn't care. So, ignoring them, he went to his table and sat down to eat. Whispers began to filter through the cafeteria. He heard them all, and was surprised by these peoples' reaction.  
  
"He just past up the senior table," one at the table next to his said.  
  
"Why would he do that?" said another.  
  
"He's got to have some balls to do that," said a girl.  
  
"Doesn't he know that only a select few get to sit there?"  
  
"Maybe not, or maybe he thinks he's better than them."  
  
He ignored these whispers as well as the continued nagging from the senior table. He could care less about some stupid table. His mission was to remain as anonymous as possible, only a few people to know him. If he sat there, then it would be as if he had betrayed his own beliefs.  
  
"You got some gall passing up a chance like that," Ron said sitting across from him, Kim was sitting at the other table, talking to Monique.  
  
"There are plenty of other tables to sit at," Nate replied not looking up from his food.  
  
"But that table ensures your place at the top of the social food chain."  
  
"It's a ladder Ron, not a chain. And there are two ladders; the social one, and the academic one. Who do you see sitting at the senior table?"  
  
"Seniors?"  
  
"No; jocks, popular people, and seniors. You don't see the intelligent...the academically active people. They sit abroad, not really bothering with the pettiness of the social order," Nate still didn't look up from his tray. "Do you understand now?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ron scratched his head.  
  
"Good."  
  
"So what are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm nothing but an outsider, don't really place with either category."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll have to wait a year."  
  
"Eh, it'll fly by, you just watch."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Hey, what are you going to the party as?"  
  
"Death," he answered plainly.  
  
"Why Death."  
  
"Because he doesn't talk, and let's face it, I don't really know what to say to people."  
  
"I got ya, I have that problem sometimes too."  
  
*****  
  
He stood in front of a mirror, his black cloak draped around him. Tying it around the waist he looked again, it was looking better. Pulling the hood up was the final step, completely hiding his face in shadow. The glow from his eyes was making itself known now, illuminating them, but keeping the rest of his face in shadow.  
  
"You make a good Death," Shego said from behind him, her arms crossed and a skeptical look on her face, like a fashion designer. "But there's something missing."  
  
"The scythe, I've got one downstairs," he said turning around and removing the heavy material. It was weighted with miniscule strands of lead sown in with the fabric, to keep it from blowing around.  
  
"I still don't know why you want to go to this party," she said following him out the door.  
  
"Neither do I, it just seems like the high school thing to do," he shrugged.  
  
In the living room were a number of boxes, many of them were long. But one in particular stuck out, it was long, about seven feet long, and wide, about 4 feet wide. He opened it to reveal and beautifully crafted scythe. Many elaborate runes were carved into the hilt of the blade, and along the blade itself. The blade was made of titanium. The handle was made of stainless steel, and was about six feet long.  
  
"Did you make this?"  
  
"Yeah, took me about a year to get all the rune text on there, but it was worth it," he took the scythe from its box and stood with it. "Security sucks I'll tell ya that, those idiots at the airport will believe anything you tell them."  
  
"So I've noticed," she laughed. "When are you supposed to pick her up?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"You've never done this have you?"  
  
"Nope," he gently laid the scythe back in the box.  
  
"Well, there are a few things you need to know about dating then," she said walking into the next room expecting him to follow, which he didn't. "Coming."  
  
"You haven't gone ballistic, why? I though that when I told you it was Kim that you would rip me to shreds," he said opening another box to reveal a long-handled broadsword.  
  
"Because it's just business between her and me, I told you that," she leaned against the doorframe. "I'm not sure if she knows that, but I guess I'll never find out."  
  
"I guess."  
  
The phone abruptly rang, causing them to both jump. No one but their parents knew the number, so there was really no need to panic, but the call was unexpected. Nate walked over and picked up the phone, placing it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Nate, what's going on?"  
  
"Kim...h-how did you get this number?"  
  
"I had Wade hack the phone company and get the number," she said it so matter-of-factly that he almost hung up.  
  
'SHIT!' he thought then said, "Oh, well I guess that's one way of going about it."  
  
"Yeah, so what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing really, I'm just standing here with my sister," he smiled at Shego who looked like wanted to leap at him.  
  
"Kay, so, what are you going to the party as?"  
  
"It's a surprise...I gotta go, see you at seven?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He hung up, and as soon as he let go of the phone Shego was on him, wresting him to the floor. Even though he was easily twice her size and strength, he allowed her to get him down. When she least expected it, he hook his left leg around her right, and rolled over, getting her on her back. He laughed and let go, standing up. She stood up and tried to scratch him the shoulder, but her nails clacked against something hard.  
  
"What was that?" she asked, reaching for his sleeve.  
  
"You don't want to know," he grabbed her arm and kept her from touching it.  
  
He looked over at the clock and saw that he had three and a half hours till he had to be at Kim's house. Thinking of what to do in those few hours he had left he turned to Shego and said  
  
"Wanna go out for some food?"  
  
"You don't expect me to go shopping, do you?" she asked glaring at him.  
  
"No, I found the best place to eat in town. It's called Wings Over Middleton," he said grinning.  
  
If you live in Connecticut, and you eaten at a place called Wings Over Storrs, or Wings Over West Hartford, then you know what I'm talking about, and you know how good the wings are there. If you live around CT, then I suggest you find out the best route to either place. Trust me you will not be disappointed.  
  
"Fast food?"  
  
"It's either that or shopping."  
  
Shego cringed slightly, she had never liked going to a place like that.  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
*****  
  
About an hour later they were sitting at a small table outside of the building, eating. It was a few blocks down from Bueno Nacho, and right in the path that Kim and Ron usually took to go from place to place. They had gotten the platter called the Zeppelin. Let me tell you this thing is huge, about three feet long, by two feet wide of boneless wings. It's mainly for parties.  
  
Half the wings were gone though within the first ten minutes of their arrival. Most of them having been eaten by Nate, who seemed unable to get enough. Shego wondered, as she chewed on one while Nate wolfed down another one whole, how he could possibly stay so thin. Though she also wondered why she wasn't eating like he was, this was the best food she had ever had.  
  
"I wonder," he stopped eating and leaned back in his seat, "just why she asked me, of all people."  
  
"Teenaged girls' minds work in strange and mysterious ways Nate, it's best to not think about those things," she said eating the last piece of the one she had.  
  
"Yeah, my head might explode."  
  
They laughed together for a little while until Shego stopped suddenly, her face going, if possible, even more pale than she already was. Nate noticed this and turned around to see Kim walking up the street with Ron.  
  
"Shit," they whispered at the same time, then looked at each other.  
  
Nate looked around and saw a row of hedges between the patio and the sidewalk. He kicked Shego under the table and nodded towards it. She gave him two quick kicks and nodded. With skeptical look he dropped off the chair and rolled behind the hedge. Shego just stood up and walked behind the building. Nate watched her and silently cursed himself for being so stupid. He watched them as they walked by, completely oblivious to the fact that he was there, listening.  
  
"I can't believe you asked her, and got me into this whole mess," Kim said obviously upset.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't have to agreed to that little deal," Ron replied.  
  
He didn't care about what else they said because that was the only thing he needed to hear. As soon as they were gone he stood up and went back to the table, putting his head in his hand. He didn't know why, but he felt betrayed, having been asked only as part of a deal. Why hadn't he been able to read their actions, was something blinding him so he couldn't? The fact that he was only a bargaining chip shouldn't have bothered him, but it did, and he couldn't figure out why?  
  
Shego came back from around the side of the building and sat back down. She spied her brother his head down on the table, obviously deep in though. Knowing that she shouldn't disturb him, she just had to. Reaching over slowly she was about to tap his shoulder when his hand whipped up and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"If you're going to ask, then just get it over with," he said not lifting his head off the table.  
  
"Okay, what did they say?"  
  
"I'm nothing to them," he said and lifted his head off the table and allowed it to loll back so he was facing straight up. "So why did I even think I was something."  
  
"It's part of growing up I guess," she shrugged.  
  
"Well, I've got something to do tonight anyway."  
  
"Another little visit."  
  
"Yeah, I'll just tell her something came up."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Neh, I won't be long anyway."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*****  
  
Later that day, around six o'clock, Nate stepped up to the phone and was about to call Kim when it rang. He picked it up and leaned against the wall. It was her.  
  
"Nate, I hafta cancel tonight," Kim said sounding somewhat depressed.  
  
"That's fine, I was just about to call you and say something last minute came up," he said hiding the fact that he was obviously relieved.  
  
"Yeah, mission and stuff like that."  
  
"I told you it's fine."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
(Sorry, had to do it)  
  
He just hung up, not saying good bye or anything. Turning around he jumped in the air with happiness. Then stopped suddenly as he wondered if she was going to be in the same place as he was. Oh well, he had orders to kill her if she got in the way. But when he thought about her, her face, he was tempted not to.  
  
'Why do I keep thinking about her?' he asked himself silently as he went from the kitchen to the living room and grabbed his pike.  
  
On the wall was his cloak, which he grabbed and draped around himself. He was wearing his usual mission clothes. Green tank top, black baggy pants tucked into his Vietnam style combat boots. Around his waist was a red sash, and over his shoulder was slung the bag. Attached to his belt was the pike handle, ready to go.  
  
He had scanned over the file of Senor Senior, Sr., and he had already formulated a plan that would not end in bloodshed tonight. Sometimes the amount of blood he had spilled started getting to him. Whenever he could he tried to find a way for his target to keep from getting killed.  
  
"So, she can't make it?" Shego asked walking in the room.  
  
"Yeah, and I am gone," he said with a smile and clicked the heels of his boots together.  
  
Smoke began to billow out from them and he disappeared. She stood there looking at the spot where he had just been, wondering how he did that. One day, she'd have to ask him.  
  
*****  
  
Kim and Ron had arrived at Senor Senior, Senior's island and snuck into the compound without much opposition, in fact, no opposition. She opened one door and they walked in to a large, round room.  
  
"He's been doing some redecorating," Ron said looking around.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then the walls opened and out came the giant spinning tops of doom ©, here to crush them. As they spun blades whipped out and sliced at anything in their way, even another top. Kim grabbed Ron and fired a grappling hook up into the rafters. She swung them both over to a catwalk where they would be safe. Looking over the edge she saw the door they just came through open again, and in walked a cloaked figure.  
  
A top started towards him, and with a wave of his hand it was blown back against the wall. He got to the center of the room when another came at him. The pike whipped out and sliced it in half, sending one end one way, and the other end another way. He thrust the pike behind him, ramming it into at third one before it could get him. While doing this he didn't see the last one coming up from the side. At the last moment he moved and the blade ripped off his hood, revealing green hair.  
  
Kim remembered the green hair from when she had first seen him. He slashed with the pike again and again till the top was nothing but tiny bits and pieces. Then he stood and felt the back of his head for any other damage, none found. And, as Kim and Ron watched, he reached up and pulled his long braid out from under the cloak. When the gold ring at the end came into view, Kim put the last few pieces together.  
  
Her mouth opened to say something, but thought better of it. Ron was about to say something, but she clamped her hand over his mouth. The thought that he was the one doing this had struck deep into her. The fact that he had been keeping this secret was almost too much for her. While they watched he turned around and looked directly at them, not looking too surprised.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, that's the end of this chapter, I hope you like it. I had to end it there just to set some sort of cliffhangar. Some of you will probably be wondering how he could have missed that top heading for him. Hey, some things just don't make sense in fanfiction. I'm hoping for the full five reviews required for the next chapter this time. The last few times I cut you some slack after only three reviews, well not this time. Five reviews, or no update. I hate for it to come to that, but I have to do what I have to do to get reviews. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.  
  
Claimer: I do own any OC's in this fic.  
  
Okay, last chapter, in my own opinion, was one of the lesser. I am very sorry for having to leave certain things out, but not to fear, they will be covered in this chapter; I usually make sure to not disappoint my fans. But enough about me, back to the chapter at hand. No, he does not kill Senor Senior, Sr.; have some sympathy for a confused old man. I have something planned that should make up for that though. Kim and Ron's memories are 'altered', and the night proceeds as it should have from when she had first asked him. I'm doing this to make the people who were disappointed about me not putting it in earlier, if there were any. Looming over them, though, is the final confrontation with Kim's most dangerous enemy, and Nate's most difficult target.  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
***** scene change  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Nate looked up at Kim and Ron, a small smile crossing his face. He raised the pike into a firing position and took careful aim. A ball of green lightening began to grow until it was about the size of a softball before he fired it. The ball streaked past them as they covered their heads. But the target wasn't them, it was the laser cannon behind them. His smile widened to reveal his canines before he turned away from them and headed for the door.  
  
"Amateurs, don't even know to watch their backs," he said with a small laugh.  
  
He walked over to the small panel that controlled the door and ripped it off. Slipping his hand inside he reached downward through the wall. After a few seconds he found what he was looking for, the manual input circuit. Upon twisting it the door opened with the ominous 'whoosh' sound.  
  
"Open Sesame," he joked walking through the door.  
  
Ripping off the panel on the wall he then twisted another circuit and locked the door. He already knew that Wade would tell Kim what to do to unlock it, but it would buy him some time. The time and effort he had put into getting this far already was still fresh in his mind. There is a reason, after all, why Kim and Ron didn't run into any opposition before the giant tops; Nate had already taken care of them.  
  
The corridor before him was long and had small alcoves on either side. He could see the gun turrets in each alcove as his pupils dilated and his eyes were covered with the green aura. Raising the pike above his head, he slammed the blade down into the floor. Cracks appeared in the floor, a slight green shining through them (everything with me is green, isn't it?). Each crack began to move across the floor, splitting in two every so often. Two or three cracks slipped into each alcove, and a few small explosions followed as the turrets were destroyed.  
  
"Oh well, guess I should give the old guy some credit," he said moving slowly down the hall, he was in no hurry.  
  
*****  
  
Kim and Ron were still lying on the catwalk, as if they were asphyxiated. Their foreheads were against the metal grate, and their hands were covering their heads. Finally Kim stood and looked down at the floor. Reaching up she grabbed the rope and lowered herself to the ground floor. Ron soon followed, touching down behind her.  
  
"I can't believe it was him," she said still looking at the floor. "He seemed so harmless, so innocent."  
  
"Hello, Earth to Kim," Ron said waving a hand in front of her face, "that would be how agents operate."  
  
"What do you mean by 'agent'?"  
  
"Think about it, the mysterious nature, that innocent look on his face, not to mention that he actually passed up the senior table," he counted off each reason on his fingers, "the superhuman strength, the..."  
  
"I get the picture Ron," she clamped her hand over his mouth again.  
  
They walked over to the door and noticed the control panel gone. Ron stuck his hand inside the hole and was rewarded with shock that sent small bolts of electricity coursing through his hair. He yanked his hand out and looked at Kim. She sighed and pulled out her kimmunicator.  
  
"Wade, how about telling me how to open this door," she said holding the device up to the hole in the wall.  
  
"It's really simple," Wade said, "just leave it to me."  
  
A small tendril extended from the kimmunicator and went down into the hole. He rooted around a little before finding the bent manual input circuit, and twisted it. The door didn't open, seeing as it was locked.  
  
"It's locked," he said moving the tendril around some more, looking for the locking switch.  
  
After searching for another few minutes he had found it and turned the switch. The sound of the locks sliding out of place filled the room, and the door opened.  
  
"Thanks Wade."  
  
"Anytime Kim."  
  
They stepped into the hallway and saw the still glowing cracks in the floor. Kim bent down to look inside one of the larger cracks when it suddenly began to seal itself up. As did all the other cracks, large and small. She stood up and looked down the hall, seeing Nate still walking.  
  
"Stop!" Kim yelled at him.  
  
Nate did not stop, nor did he change his pace of walking.  
  
"Like clockwork," he said looking at the imaginary watch on his wrist.  
  
He reached the end of the hall, and stood in front of another door. Behind him he could hear the sound of Kim and Ron running. But they didn't matter; all that mattered to him was completing his mission. He placed his hand against the door, not bothering with the control panel this time. A ripple ran down his arm and spread to his fingers, then moved to the door. The ripple continued to each corner, and reverberated back, overlapping the existing ripples. He pulled his hand away from the door, which continued to ripple; the ripples moving faster and becoming more numerous. The door simply melted away, revealing the steel reinforcements, which also melted.  
  
He walked through the hole he had made and stood on a rock. All around him was water, and in the water were small silvery fish. He had done his homework on this place, and knew they were the piranha he had read in the file. The thought of losing his balance was fresh on his mind, but the rocks seemed fairly dry, so there wasn't much chance of slipping. Upping his pace he sped across the rocks with ease, his feet almost flying. One rock in particular he skipped over. It was covered with algae, and therefore it was a balance risk.  
  
Within moments he was on the other side, of the small lagoon. He turned and saw Ron and Kim at the opening he had made. Pulling off his cloak he held if over the water, and slowly dipped it into the water. Bubbles instantly filled the area around the tips that were just touching the water. He lifted it up, and a few of the fish were still chewing on the metal wires, which were exposed because all the regular fabric was gone, devoured.  
  
"Watch your step," he said turning away and proceeding up the stairs in front of him.  
  
The stairs spiraled up a large column, maybe 30 feet in diameter, to a platform at the top. There Nate hoped to find his target, and would finally be able to leave this god-forsaken place; it wreaked of old people. He would probably have to deal with the younger one first, then move on to Senor Senior, Senior. Hundreds of different scenarios played about in his head, and all of them ended with him throwing Senor Senior, Sr.'s head into the lagoon. Maybe not hundreds...probably just ten or twenty. How many ways can you kill someone?  
  
Down below Kim was fairing much better on the rocks than Ron, who had slipped twice already. Kim passed over the algae covered rock, while Ron stepped right on top of it, his foot going out in front of him as he started to fall backwards.  
  
"Kim!" he yelled his arms flailing about in front of him.  
  
"Ron!" she turned and saw him falling, and the fish swarming.  
  
Kim stopped and braced her feet against two rocks. She reached out and grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him back onto a dry rock. He placed one foot on the rock, and one foot on another, crouching down to breath. Kim waited with him, looking over her shoulder at the slowly ascending form of her new enemy. But, honestly, she still wasn't sure if he was the real enemy.  
  
"Go ahead," he said looking up at her.  
  
"Right," she turned her body in the direction her head was already facing and ran.  
  
She reached the base of the column just as Nate was reaching the top, where he stopped. Running as fast as her feet would carry her up the metal staircase she finally reached him, and understood why he had stopped. Before them was a hole, a very large, very deep hole. The column was hollow; just a supporting apparatus for another trap. There was a ledge around the rim of the hole, but it was less than an inch wide, and could not possibly support someone trying to use it as a tightrope.  
  
"I guess you have to give him some credit," Nate said absentmindedly.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked cornering him against the edge.  
  
"It's just business, Kim," he said stepping to the side and balancing on the thin ledge. "You understand business, right?"  
  
He continued to move along the edge, using all of his concentration on balance. Turning his body slowly and precisely he maneuvered himself so he was facing forward as he took step after step along the ledge. How he could have that much balance on something so small is a mystery, even to me. He continued taking careful steps till he was on the other side of the hole. Removing his cloak he threw it down into the hole. It was getting too hot to be wearing that.  
  
"I won't let you kill him," she pulled out another grappling hook, fired it into the rafters and swung across the hole.  
  
Nate turned around on the edge of the ledge and grabbed to rope, about a foot above the gun. Kim was left hanging over the pit, three feet from the safety of the ledge. He looked into her eyes, which were wide with fear, expecting him to drop her.  
  
"I'm not going to drop you," he said, his voice flat. "If you want to let go of that gun and fall, that's your choice."  
  
"Then why did you stop me, aren't you going to kill me?" she asked her eyes now avoiding his.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, though I have orders to if you got in my way," his free hand reached up and latched itself onto her face.  
  
Kim struggled and tried to pull away, but with her arms still holding the grappler, she wasn't going anywhere. His hand held firm, yet gently, not wanting to hurt her. She felt the black veil drop over her memories eyes again, wrapping itself around the memories of the past few hours, keeping them secret. When he let go she had a blank look on her face, and she would stay like that till he told her she could wake. Balancing himself on his toes he reached out and slowly pulled her onto the ledge. Throwing her over his shoulder he leapt back across the hole, and proceeded down the stairs.  
  
Ron was sitting on the edge of the lagoon, teasing the piranha with his shoelace. He stood and turned around when he heard a thud behind him. He saw Nate standing over an unconscious Kim. Thinking she had been killed he rushed at Nate, hoping to get in a few lucky shots. Nate dodged his first punched and latched his hand onto Ron's face in the same manner he had done to Kim. Ron went through the same process as Kim did, fall into unconsciousness.  
  
Nate stooped down and took the kimmunicator from Kim's pocket. He opened the back panel and studied the circuitry. He saw what seemed to be the frequency modulator, which was exactly what he wanted to see. The modulator was a dial that seemed to simply move between one and ten. It was currently set at 8.234. So he memorized the number, in order to be able to hack into the signal if needed. When he was finished he put it back together pressed the button.  
  
"Uh, Nate," Wade said sounding surprised.  
  
"That's right," Nate said, "I've wiped their minds of the last few hours, and if she calls you, you tell her nothing, got it."  
  
"Of course, what are friends for?" he said turning the screen off.  
  
"Yeah...what are they for?" he slipped the kimmunicator back in her pocket.  
  
He stood back up and pulled out the pike handle, which extended into the his weapon. Whipping it around he jabbed it into the water, which began to bubble, and turn to steam. The piranha started to float on top of the water, dead. He retracted it back to its handle form and slipped that into the sash around his waist. Looking down at the two unconscious bodies on the floor, and turned to walk up the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
He stood in front of another door, this one was huge. After scanning his eyes over it he saw it was three feet thick, as well as 15 feet high and 10 feet wide. It was too thick for him to melt through like the other one, but not too thick for something else he had in mind.  
  
Raising the pike he slashed down across the door, leaving a gaping hole about five feet long, and six inches wide. The hole extended all the way through to the other side of the door, from which light was streaming. He slashed three more times, cutting himself a square out of the thick metal. With one kick he sent it flying out of place and into the next room. He then stepped through the hole and into the final chamber of this massive complex.  
  
Laser cannons dropped from the ceiling and fired at him, which he just deflected with a wave of his hand. There, at the other end of the room was Senor Senior, Junior, sitting at a rather large control console. Nate looked around, seeing no sign of the younger one.  
  
"Why have you come here?" the young man asked turning his chair to face Nate.  
  
"That's information is irrelevant to you," Nate said walking across the room to stand in front of Senor Senior, Jr. "Where is your father?"  
  
"How should I know, he just told me to sit here while he was out," Senor Senior, Junior shrugged.  
  
Nate's arm jerked as if it had a muscle spasm and Senor Senior, Junior's head fell to the floor. Nate stepped to the side to avoid the blood still shooting from the open arteries. The blood that stained the pike's blood began to disappear, to be replaced with a green glow.  
  
Nate turned away from the dead man sitting in the chair, his head on the floor beside him. He stepped out through the hole he made, down the corridor, across a bridge, down a flight of stairs, back across the pit, and down to the two he had left sleeping. Looking at his watch he saw that it was only half past seven, meaning there was still plenty of time to get Kim and Ron home before they realized what had happened. He hefted them onto his shoulders and walked calmly across the rocks. He walked out of the compound and clicked the heels of his boots together. The smoke enveloped them, and when it dissipated, they were gone.  
  
A few minutes after they left, the entire island exploded in a massive explosion.  
  
*****  
  
The three of them appeared in Kim's room a few seconds later. Before leaving Nate placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a few delayed commands. The commands were for her to change into her costume and call him. That was what she was to do after regaining consciousness.  
  
Next he brought Ron home and dropped him on his bed, also giving him delayed commands. His were to call Tara and tell her he can still make the party. No point in not seeing them there as well, which was part of the deal that Ron had made with Kim.  
  
Nate walked to the small balcony outside Ron's window and jumped off, disappearing into the night sky.  
  
*****  
  
He stepped through the front door of his home with a list in his hand, crossing off another name. Opening the closet in the hall he pulled out another black cloak, draping it around him. Walking into the living room he saw Shego sitting on the couch watching TV, the Style File I believe the show is called. She looked up at him with a strange look on her face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked reopening the box with his scythe in it.  
  
"Vacation ends tomorrow," she said turning the television off.  
  
"So."  
  
"You got this fax from Global Justice," she handed him a piece of paper.  
  
It turned out his next target was none other than Drakken himself. This really came as no surprise to him, he knew it would come to this sooner or later.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad called, he'll be coming home in a week."  
  
"Why are you so disappointed about me having to kill Drakken? Think about it, you'll finally be free to find another idiot employer. Besides, don't you remember the golden rule; you never attack one of your own?"  
  
"Yes, I know all that, how could I forget," she said standing up. "It's just that I'm tired of this; tired of fighting, tired of running, tired of losing."  
  
"Then don't fight, just ignore her," he knew very well who she was talking about. "Why don't you dodge this time, and let her attack, then you won't actually be fighting, and you can't lose if she can't hit you."  
  
She didn't respond, so he turned his attention back to the fax. It seems that Drakken had stolen the Centurion Project again, and was planning to use it. Seeing as how he was usually under constant stress, then the armor would most likely be going into overdrive already. With any luck Nate would be able to kill him without damaging the merchandise.  
  
"So, how did it go?"  
  
"I didn't get him," he said sitting in a large armchair next to the couch. "But I did kill the younger one. They didn't tell me to kill both, so it doesn't matter if I just got one of them."  
  
He sat there moving his hand slowly over the rune text on the scythe blade. What Shego couldn't see was that the text was beginning to glow a slight red, and began to move into a three dimensional position, as if they were standing on the blade. Nate touched one line and moved it to another place; the actual text carved on the blade moved accordingly.  
  
A few minutes later the phone rang, and Nate got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Nate, it's Kim."  
  
"Oh, hey Kim," he said leaning against the wall.  
  
"You know how I said I wasn't going to be able to make it tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, you said you had a mission."  
  
"Right, well, I guess it was a false alarm. When I got there, there was nothing wrong and I just got back. Can you be here in like fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Sure, I can do that."  
  
"Right, bye."  
  
He hung up and returned to the living room. Shego was looking somewhat disgruntled about something. He figured it was about him going to this party with Kim. She had always hated losing, especially to cheerleaders. It had happened to her all through her own high school years, and was pretty sick of it by now.  
  
"I'm leaving," he said grabbing the scythe on his way out the door. "Don't wait up."  
  
"Psh, like I'm going to do that," she said throwing one of the couch pillows at the door as it closed, knowing that she would be waiting for him to get home; it was just so boring with him gone.  
  
*****  
  
There was a knock at the door as Kim was putting the finishing touches to her costume. She was wearing a long white robe, tied at the waist, and a pair of white wings. If you haven't guessed it yet, she's going as an angel. This is just a bit of humor, get it, Nate goes as Death and Kim goes as an angel. Anyway, she ran down the stairs, careful not to trip over her costume and opened the door. In front of her stood a black robed figure with a scythe.  
  
"Kim Possible, your time has arrived," came a raspy voice as a hand reached out.  
  
"NO!" she ducked down.  
  
"Hehe, fooled you," Nate said pulling the hood down so she could see his face.  
  
"Don't do that," she said standing up. "You're going as the Grim Reaper?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" he said then looked at her costume. "Oh, you're an angel?"  
  
"Well, I haven't put the halo on yet," she said placing her hand on top of her head.  
  
"I don't think you need it," he said with a small smile.  
  
A slight blush crept across her face at the compliment. The smile on his face was beginning to make her think he was hiding something, but, then again, she had always felt that way about him.  
  
"So, are we walking or driving?" he asked nodding at the car parked at the curb.  
  
"We could walk if you want."  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
"Alright, we walk."  
  
*****  
  
We join the scene about an hour later, and the party is in full effect. Large speakers were blaring out music; the song being "Said" by Puddle of Mudd. Let me tell you who has come as what; Ron has come as, or some strange (and unexplainable) reason, a mime, Tara came a Dallas Cowboys' cheerleader, Monique was dressed in what appeared to Kim's mission clothes (I'm running out of ideas okay?).  
  
Nate stood off to the side of the main group mingling in the center of the room. His eyes now glowing red, and moving from person to person, keeping a beat on the energy signatures of the ones he had come with. In the center of the group was Ron, doing some basic mime tricks, such as being trapped in a box, climbing a rope, or leaning on nothing.  
  
His eyes flicked over to Kim, who was just coming into the room. She was about to walk over to him when he saw Bonnie step in front of her; Bonnie was dressed as ballerina. He could hear what Bonnie was saying as his ears began to lengthen very slightly underneath the hood. Bonnie was asking Kim why she had come alone, and if she couldn't find a date. Nate decided to intervene right then and there; he was unsure why, just had a feeling it was right.  
  
Walking up he put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder and slid the scythe down the other side. And in that raspy voice he used while the hood was up he said.  
  
"Bonnie Rockwaller (I really, really hope that that is her last name), your time has come," he said as Bonnie turned around to see two red eyes glaring at her.  
  
Instead of acting the way Kim had just an hour ago she reached up and pulled the hood off him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Nothing really, just to tell you to stop hassling my date," he moved past her in a fluid motion, practically floating above the floor. "Now if you don't mind, go away."  
  
"Fine," she said and stormed of into the crowd.  
  
"Thanks," Kim said watching Bonnie over his shoulder.  
  
TBC  
  
Ending it there, I really don't want this chapter to go on forever, even though it can. I've spent too much time on one day, and must move on. The next chapter will begin the next day, but then will move to a week after that. This is just to move the story along, can't dwell on things that will just take up space, right? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and about the review thing, just forget the five, I'll be happy with however many I get. That's all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible  
  
Claimer: I do own any OC's in this fic  
  
Okay, last chapter was good, one of the better; I'm hoping this one comes off just as well. I'm sorry for the delay on the last chapter, I was trying to get it up ASAP. Someone asked me a question about who he killed, well if you read it then you must have seen that he killed Senor Senior, Jr.; there was a small spelling error that might have confused you, sorry about that. Aleksandr Kerensky asked if Shego also has special powers like Nate does. Well she does and she doesn't, she has some of the same powers, but not all of them. Many of Nate's powers were obtained from possessing the pike. Think of the pike as you would think of the Anubis amulet, it's magic. Very strange happenings in this chapter.  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
***** scene change  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Kim stood at her locker with Nate leaning against the wall on one side and Ron getting things in his locker on the other. Tara stood next to Ron, waiting. The small idea that maybe he should tell her had crossed Nate's mind repeatedly since the previous night, which seemed oddly right to him now. But knowing that it would set his mission back a few steps kept him from doing so.  
  
"Hey guys," Wade said as his image appeared on the screen in Kim's locker.  
  
"What's up Wade?" Kim asked grabbing the last piece of paper that was being printed.  
  
"It's about Senor Senior, Senior's island, it's been completely destroyed," he said transferring pictures to a smaller window on the screen.  
  
"And Senor Senior, Senior?"  
  
"There was only one body found, and it wasn't Senor Senior, Senior; it was Senor Senior, Junior."  
  
"So whoever it was only found one of them?" Nate asked looking over Kim's shoulder.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
'Good, so he was gone,' Nate thought.  
  
"I really wish I knew who was doing this," Kim said hitting the locker.  
  
"Some eluding the great Kim Possible, I would've never believed it," Nate joked absentmindedly.  
  
"Okay, this is really starting to freak me out," Ron said rummaging through the mass of papers in his locker.  
  
A slight green glow began to surround Nate's eyes, but it wasn't enough to attract attention. He quickly concentrated on it going away, which it slowly did. The changes were coming at random now, it used to be that he could control them. It he was in any kind of trouble, such as the other day when Shego attempted to claw his shoulder, he had armored himself out of pure instinct, not will power.  
  
"Nate?" Kim asked waving her hand in front of her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" he shook his head a little to bring himself back to reality.  
  
"I asked if you could help Wade with looking for this person?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure, no problem," he said pushing a few strands of hair that had fallen in front of his face.  
  
He felt a talon brush along his scalp as he did so. In a few seconds the feeling was gone, and he let out a sigh of relief. While he was sighing the bell to signal the end of school rang. Today there was no cheerleading practice, mainly because most of the squad had been up late the previous night at parties. Reaching down he lifted his bag off the floor and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, I'll be going," he started walking down the hall away from them when Kim grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"The rest of us are going to Bueno Nacho, why don't you come with us."  
  
"Thanks, but pass, I've got some things to take care of," he pushed her hand off his shoulder and turned away.  
  
The feeling of being watched crept into his mind again, and he continued to walk. Footsteps fell into pace behind him, so he stopped at a drinking fountain and got a drink. The footsteps stopped until he continued walking again. He walked out of the school and into the parking lot, there he stopped and turned around. Upon doing so he saw who was following him, Brick Flagg.  
  
"And you want...what?" Nate asked running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to tell you to lay off Bonnie," Brick said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Why, what did I do?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know what you did, she just came up to me last night and said you were bothering her," he said stupidly.  
  
'Great, Bonnie's got a little lapdog,' Nate thought as his face turned to a smile. "So what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"I plan on beating you till you leave her alone."  
  
"Then tell her to leave Kim alone, unless you take orders from her, and not vice versa."  
  
Brick didn't talk, he just threw a blind punch at Nate, who easily dodged.  
  
"So, when you suddenly don't know what someone's saying, your only solution is to fight, how foolish," Nate said ramming himself into Brick's abdomen.  
  
Using his shoulder he shoved Brick up into the air stepped out from under him, letting him fall flat on his face. Brick wasn't down long he got back up and charged Nate again. Nate slipped out of the way and thrust his fist into Brick's face, which was followed by a sickening crunch. The quarterback fell to the ground clutching a broken and bloody nose.  
  
"Next time you try something like that I guarantee you won't be walking anytime soon," Nate said through gritted teeth.  
  
He stood up straight and looked around at the crowd that had gathered.  
  
"Who else wants some?" he asked looking at the members of the members of the football team in particular.  
  
Seeing that no one was stepping forward he turned around and walked away, pushing people on his way through the crowd. Once on the outside of the circle he made his way to the sidewalk and waited. After a few minutes of standing there Shego pulled up. She wasn't wearing her usual costume, seeing as she was on vacation (I realize that I never told you what she was wearing). She had on a plain green t-shirt, and black leather pants. Her boots hadn't changed, though, one black, one green.  
  
"Where to?" she asked reaching over and opening the door.  
  
"Anywhere but here," he said dropping into the seat and fiddling with the radio.  
  
*****  
  
Kim got home and dropped onto the couch. The house was, once again, empty; her parents were at work and her brothers were at play practice, for their school. She went completely limp on the soft cushions, having nothing to do was really getting to her. Oh, how she wished for cheerleading practice, but was aware of the fact that halfway through most of them would be too tired to go on.  
  
"Ah, man, this bites," she said reaching for the remote, but finding that she couldn't reach it. "Maybe I should call Ron...no, he's at Bueno Nacho, with Tara. He's out having fun while I'm here, alone. It's not fair."  
  
*****  
  
Nate sat in the backyard with Shego, playing poker. He looked up at her and checked her cards, a full house, jacks over tens. He placed down two cards and slid them over to her.  
  
"I'll take two," he said looking back at his own hand, three aces so far.  
  
"Here," she slid two over to him.  
  
Lifting them to his hand he smiled, two kings. He slapped them down on the table, face up. Shego gulped looking at his cards. Smiling he winked at her.  
  
"Full house, aces over kings."  
  
"You cheated!' she leaped across the table at him.  
  
He dodged to the side, grabbed her outstretched arm, and threw her past him. She fell onto her face and skidded across the grass. Standing up fully he reached into his belt and whipped out the pike. Raising it above his head he slammed it down into the ground, exactly where Shego had just been. He slashed to the side, barely missing her as she jumped up. Stopping the blade directly below her, he turned it upward, and simply waited for her to drop down onto it. When she was about to touch it, he pulled it back, allowing her to land on her ass. Laughing he retracted the pole and placed the handle and blade on his belt.  
  
"Now do you understand?" he asked helping her up.  
  
"Yeah, by attacking her first, I give the opening she needs to get the upper hand," she said rubbing her backside.  
  
"Next time you know what to do."  
  
"Mmhm," she winked at him. "But I'm wondering, won't you be upset if I beat the crap out of your girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, and I don't care what you do to her," he said in a firm tone. "Kill her...if you want."  
  
Shego smiled at him, and held up one of her ungloved hands. From the bracelet on her wrist fabric began to sprout, weaving its way around her hand and fingers. By the time the threads had finished her hand was fully gloved and glowing. Nate placed his hand on the pike handle, and Shego's hand instantly began to be forced back. The threads retracted back into her bracelet, and the effect that two weapons had was cancelled.  
  
"We have to figure out a way to make that stop," she said adjusting her hair.  
  
"I agree," he said running his fingers through his own hair, "And one more thing, why haven't you used your powers yet?"  
  
"What?" she asked looking suddenly worried.  
  
"You know what I'm taking about, don't ever tell me you don't have psychokenisis," he said holding his hand up to his face, seeing the talons extending from his fingers.  
  
"What's happening to you?" she asked inspecting the long, curved claws.  
  
"Nothing you should be concerned with," he said willing the claws to retract, which they almost reluctantly did.  
  
"I think it is something that concerns me, if there's something wrong with you then I think I should know what it is."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me, it's just a side effect of the pike," he looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Tell me the truth!" she grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails in, determined not to be thrown off.  
  
"Fine!" he yelled, the force of it threw her off him and back a good ten feet.  
  
She looked down at her hands, in them were bloody pieces of skin. Looking up she saw the skin rapidly healing on his shoulders. The grass around his feet was being blown about as if there was a wind, but there was none. His eyes flashed green, and the strands of hair that were too short for the braid began to look like spikes coming out of his head. The front of his boots tore open as three claws began to grow from his feet. From the base of his spine a long, green, scaly tail thrashed out; along its dorsal side were what appeared to be feathers.  
  
"Happy?" he asked as a green aura hovered around his body.  
  
Shego just stared at him, she had never seen anything like this in her entire life, and she had seen some weird stuff.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked standing up and walked towards him.  
  
"None of your business," he said reverting back to "normal". "Now that I've shown you what you wanted, tell me why you haven't used your own powers."  
  
"Because, I never thought I'd need them," she crossed her arms and turned away from him.  
  
"You could have stopped her in her tracks; instead you chose to fight and lose, repeatedly."  
  
She was silent for a few minutes, until he concluded that she wanted to know more.  
  
"You know of Kukulkan, right?" he asked pulling the pike out again.  
  
"Yeah, the Aztec snake-dragon god," she said turning around, interested.  
  
"Yeah, this was his weapon, and when I removed it from the Temple of Tenchiohatan, all his power and knowledge was transferred to me. It was strange at first, to be a dragon, but I got used to it, and eventually gained control over it. But now the transformations are coming at random, I can't control them," he said sitting back down at the table and sipping his soda.  
  
"So, something is wrong?" she asked sitting across from him.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong, it's just...I think these changes are moving towards something; something that I can't stop," he crushed the empty can to a tiny ball in between his thumb and index finger. He laughed, "And to think, what I just showed you was only half of the transformation."  
  
*****  
  
One week later and Kim had finally gotten a call from Wade. He passed along the information that Drakken had stolen the Centurion Project, and this was an upgraded version of what she had used. It was stronger, faster, more armored, and had an almost endless array of weapons.  
  
"Where is he now?" she asked.  
  
"Well, there's a large energy signature in the desert just outside of Baghdad," Wade said and a map appeared on the kimmunicator screen.  
  
Kim turned to Ron, who was sitting across the table, with his arm around Tara. They looked so happy together, so carefree and perfect; she was almost jealous...almost.  
  
"Kim," Ron said, "do you think that Tara could come?"  
  
"Yeah, can I?" Tara asked.  
  
"I suppose, just this once," Kim agreed not really feeling like getting into an argument.  
  
"It's a good thing that Bush signed that treaty with Saddam, or else we'd be in trouble if we went there," Ron looked across the cafeteria to where Nate usually sat, but he wasn't there.  
  
It's true, Bush and Hussein had signed a peace treaty, and Iraq had been stripped of all weapon of mass destruction. But this agreement was only reached after Kuwait had rejoined its motherland. But that's besides the point.  
  
"Do you think he's sick?" Tara asked following Ron's gaze.  
  
Kim turned around and her heart sank just a little bit when she saw he wasn't there. She had been hoping to talk to him, maybe asked him out. And that weekend would have been the perfect time to do so. But he wasn't there and her entire plan had just gone down the drain.  
  
"It's likely, but he didn't seem sick yesterday."  
  
*****  
  
Later that day, in the Baghdad marketplace, Kim, Ron, and Tara, walked looking at all the different shops, and the small food stands. Kim couldn't remember the last time she had been to this part of the world. Ron felt that they would have better luck gathering information if they spit up; Kim reluctantly agreed, and went off on her own, leaving Ron and Tara alone.  
  
After pushing between two people Kim was in a small clear spot in the crowd. Ahead of her was a small fruit stand. The signs around it advertised fresh apples, oranges, pears, bananas, among many other fruits. But the stand wasn't important, what was important was who was standing in front of it. Even though the person's back was turned, Kim was sure it was Nate. He was wearing some robes, and an almost beret-style hat. What made him stand out, you might ask, the ring on the end of his long green braid, I would answer.  
  
She watched him toss two coins on the table and was handed an apple. He turned the other way, and walked off, calmly eating his apple. Kim was stuck in her tracks, just the mere act of him being here was sending her brain into overdrive. Several questions popped into her head at once, many of them should be obvious. But her brain hadn't been completely redirected to him, she still had enough sense to go and try to find Ron and Tara.  
  
When she stumbled upon them, in a back alley, they were locked together in a make out session. Ron looked over Tara's shoulder and saw Kim there, and they instantly stopped. She looked like she was about to explode.  
  
"I gave you one small job, and I find you doing this," Kim said through gritted teeth as she stomped over to them.  
  
"What, we couldn't help ourselves," Ron protested.  
  
"I doubt that," she retorted but stopped from saying anymore when she saw that neither of them were looking at her, they were looking over her shoulder. "What?"  
  
Ron and Tara pointed and Kim turned around. There, in the alley, cutting off their escape, was Shego and a few of Drakken's men. Shego was wearing, over her usual costume, a tan cloak, and hood, with a place cut out of the back for her hair. Behind them, from the rooftops, dropped three more men. Having been taken by surprise it was easy for one of the henchmen to jab Kim with the his electric lance, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"What do we do?" Tara asked in a panic.  
  
"You go up," Ron said grabbing her waist and hoisting her up onto the ladder of a fire escape.  
  
Another henchman jabbed Ron from behind, knocking him out as well.  
  
"Well, grab 'em and let's go, Drakken wants an audience for some reason," Shego said turning around sending the cloak billowing out behind her.  
  
"What about the girl?" one of them asked as he grabbed Kim.  
  
"Forget her, what do you think a cheerleader can do all alone," she responded then thought about. "On, second though, bring her too. You, go after her."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said the one she pointed to, and he jumped onto the ladder, climbing up after her.  
  
Tara had just reached the roof when he started, and she was now running across it to the other side. She figured that if she could jump the next alley, then she'd be home free. But, upon reaching it, she found that it wasn't an alley, it was street. She turned around to see that the henchman sent to get her just reaching the rooftop. Looking left and right, she tried to find a way out.  
  
A shadow from above covered her, and she looked up just in time to see a figure, cloaked in a desert colored robe, drop down next to her. He grabbed her and jumped again, soaring across the street to the building on the other side. While in the air Tara couldn't help but feel as if she had been in this situation before, it felt so familiar. Upon landing he set her on her feet and stood up.  
  
"Thank you?" Tara asked looking up at the emptiness under the hood.  
  
"No thanks necessary," he said in a low, hoarse voice. "Why are you here, little girl, and why was he after you?"  
  
"It was horrible, I was here with two friends of mine and...wait, you're the one Kim is looking for," she said taking a step back.  
  
"So what if I am?" he asked starting to walk away, not really needing her to tell him why she was here, her agitated mind had spilled out everything he needed to know. "Would you rather he caught you? You don't want to know what would have happened if he did."  
  
"Who are you?" she asked sounding her best to sound brave, but was scared senseless.  
  
"If I wanted people to know who I was, do you think I'd wear a cloak and hood?" he asked as she sat down on the rooftop.  
  
"Well, no, but how do I know I can trust you if I can't see your face?" she countered.  
  
He sighed and reached up, placing his hands on either side of the hood, and pushed it back off his had. Tara gasped and skidded herself back a few feet. Nate looked down at her, the look on her face was wide-eyed like a little child.  
  
"Now, do you think you can trust me?" he asked extending his hand to help her to her feet.  
  
TBC  
  
There, the beginning of the end. Since Drakken is the most evil of all the villains, this conflict will continue for a few chapters, with plot twists and stuff like that. It will all spiral down to one decision, but you'll have to wait for that to come. How do you like the chapter; good or bad? Please do not hesitate to review, and any ideas you have to change the story, or questions you want answered do not keep quiet. Thank you. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible  
  
Claimer: I do own any OC's in this fic  
  
Okay, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. About Ron and Tara being the making out type, you have to understand that Ron has grown up a bit; sure he's still the paranoid, clumsy buffoon he always, but hey, that's what we love about him, right? But enough about the past, onto the present. This chapter will continue where the last one left off, just so you can see Tara's response. We'll see where Kim and Ron were taken, and find out something new about Nate.  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
***** scene change  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Nate held his hand out to the stunned Tara; her eyes widened with shock and realization. Without really thinking she reached out and took his hand, and he hefted her to her feet. She was unaware that he was probing her mind, finding out what had just happened.  
  
"Does this mean you trust me?" he asked giving her hand a small squeeze.  
  
Tara blinked and quickly pulled her hand away. She gave him a look that told him all he needed to know. She looked from him to the roof across the street, and back to him. But he wasn't looking at her, he had his eyes closed and his head bowed slightly.  
  
"They're close," he said opening his eyes and looking over his shoulder at a small access shed that housed a flight of stairs leading down into the building.  
  
As the door opened he grabbed Tara again and leapt from that roof to one across the main street. He didn't stop this time, but turned and leapt to the building next to that; and continued from building to building for a few minutes, before stopping on a rather tall building. There he set her down and stepped back, waiting for her answer to the question he had asked.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"How do I know you're really him?"  
  
"God, I'm starting to think I should have left you back there," he said turning away and walking to the edge of the building.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked in a desperate tone running over to him.  
  
"Easy, to carry out my contract," he said getting ready to jump again.  
  
"NO!" she yelled, jumping on his back.  
  
He reached over, grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her over his head. In doing this he now held her over the ground, five stories below.  
  
"Well?" he asked again getting impatient.  
  
"Let me come with you, I could help," she almost pleaded.  
  
"Does this mean you trust me now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're telling the truth," he let go of her, after shifting his arm so she was over the roof (admit it, I almost had you there).  
  
"What do you think they would have done with me if you hadn't come along?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"After raping you, probably take you to Shego, and have her decide what to do with you," Nate said with as much sincerity as he could muster.  
  
"They would really do that?" she asked horrified.  
  
"They're lechers, what do you expect them to do?" he said pushing the opening of his cloak aside.  
  
On his sash were revealed many different handles. All of them slightly different, but none with a blade showing, except the pike. He looked at them until he found a suitable one. Unhooking it he lightly squeezed the handle, and it began to change. It grew longer, about two inches from its previous six, and two struts extended outward from the hilt. A blade then grew from between those struts, growing longer, and longer, till it was about four feet long. He held it out to her.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"Do you want to help?" he asked her like it was obvious.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then take it," he handed it to her handle first. "Do you know how to use it?"  
  
"How hard could it be?"  
  
"No, I meant do you know how to use it, as in can you kill someone?" he asked looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"I d-don't know," she said looking at the katana in her hands.  
  
"It's not murder, if it's self-defense," Nate said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to use it if you don't want to, just keep it as a last resort."  
  
"Okay," she said turning it over and over looking for a way to make it retract. "Um, h-how..."  
  
"Like this," he said and tapped the center of the base, on the end of the handle.  
  
Instantly it began to retract back to a handle, which she placed in her pocket.  
  
*****  
  
Shego walked through the halls of this new base of operations. She entered the room where they held their prisoners, and there, in a cell, chained to the wall, was Kim, looking as if she had been roughed up a bit. Her hair was a mess, all her pockets had been removed, and she had been knocked around. Kim's eyes slowly opened when she heard the door close and Shego step up to the cell door.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake," she said pulling out a key and unlocking the door.  
  
Walking in she stepped up to Kim placed her hand on the girl's cheek. She forced Kim's head to the side and placed a small, modified nano-tick on her neck.  
  
"What's that for?" Kim asked as her eyes strained in their sockets, trying to see it.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shego responded watching the tick go about its business.  
  
The robotic insect used its sharp forelegs to cut a small incision in Kim's skin and crawled into it; the hind-most legs cauterized (sealed by heating) the wound. Kim's face twisted in pain as she felt it crawling around beneath her skin, finding a place to plant itself.  
  
Shego watched her reaction with interest. The corners of her lips twisted upwards as she had finally caught Kim Possible, and nothing was left to chance. All of her devices had been removed and thrown in the power core, where they had been instantly incinerated. Her kimmunicator was first to go. It was a strange feeling for her though, she had finally won, and had Kim completely helpless to boot, but all she could think about was how Nate had given her permission to kill her; she had thought he cared about her.  
  
"Why did I ever think that my brother would...could be interested in such an annoyance like you?" Shego said while caressing Kim's soft cheek. "But, then again, Nate had always been a very complex person."  
  
Kim's eyes opened wide when she heard that, but what Shego said wasn't the only thing that caused her to do that; the nano-tick had found her spine, and had proceeded to plant itself firmly on one of her cervical vertebrae. She knew that Shego wanted her to scream at the pain, or to gasp as the veil over her memory lifted itself.  
  
"Yeah, he liked to toy with people, lead them in the wrong direction," she continued. "His favorite method was to befriend them, sometimes he would even get involved, then, when they thought he actually cared, he would either leave, or kill them. Over the years he's gotten very, very good at it."  
  
"But, that's just cruel," Kim said through gritted teeth, the only thing to keep herself from screaming.  
  
"So, he's a cruel person," she shrugged like it was nothing.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Kim asked.  
  
"Oh, just so you understand him, and because you most likely won't be leaving this place alive," she laughed and turned to leave.  
  
Shego slammed the door of the cell closed with ease and locked it. After doing that, she moved to the cell next to Kim's. In it, on the floor, slumped against the wall, was Ron. He was not restrained because he had not been deemed a threat. His knees were drawn up, not all the way to his chest but close enough so he could get his head between them. All his thoughts were turned to Tara, and if she was okay or not.  
  
"She's fine," Shego said leaning against the bars of his cell.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Well it's obvious you're worried about that girl," she lied since she had been reading his mind. "Besides, if she's not here by now, than she must be okay."  
  
"Thanks," Ron said looking up at her.  
  
"You know, we're really not all bad, it's just business," she said running bare fingers through her hair; she knew Nate was close, which is why she didn't have her gloves extended. "I'm a mercenary kid, and when my contract is over, then you two will be just another memory."  
  
"I guess that's good to hear."  
  
"That is, if you don't die here."  
  
She turned around and walked back to the door. She placed her hand on a pad next to the door, and activated all the sensors for the room; heat sensors, pressure sensors, laser sensors, the whole nine yards. Walking through the door, she locked it and continued down the hall. Such precautions were taken because Kim was being treated as a high-risk security threat.  
  
"Drakken sure has gotten some common sense now that he has that damn armor," Shego said to herself as she entered the surveillance room. "He's actually thinking things through now."  
  
*****  
  
In the desert outside the city Nate stood surveying the sand, trying to find any sort of imperfection. Next to him stood Tara, wearing a cloak that Nate had pulled out of his bag. His head turned side to side, looking for something, anything, that might give him a clue to where the entrance would be. But there was nothing except sand in all directions, and the slight wind that had picked up had covered any tracks that had been left behind.  
  
'Wait,' he thought as his head snapped back to a place where there seemed to be a slight impression in the sand. "Follow me," he said to Tara and they started forward.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Straight ahead," he said without looking at her.  
  
They continued walking for a few minutes until Nate was sure they were right on top of the depression. But there was nothing there, nothing at all. This led Nate to suspicion, there wasn't a single pebble, or shrub, or slight bulge; just flat, even, sand. He pulled out the pike handle, and the pole extended; raising it above his head he slammed it down through the sand. After about six inches he hit something obviously metal. At that moment the skies darkened as massive storm clouds moved in. Looking up, they saw something small, white, and cold falling from these clouds.  
  
"Snow? In the desert?" Tara asked as the snow began to come down heavier.  
  
"Dammit, weather manipulation," Nate said getting down on his knees and scooping away sand by the handful till he had exposed enough of the metal plate to slice. "Stand back."  
  
Tara did just that as he raised the pike again and slashed down, twice, in a crisscross pattern. He knelt back down and pulled up the points, making a hole large enough for them to get through. Standing up he held out his hand, she took it and he lowered her down into the hole. He followed after her and discarded his cloak once he touched the floor.  
  
They were in what appeared to be a maintenance hallway, since there weren't many lights, and no panels on the walls. Nate's eyes began to glow green as he looked into the darkness. There were no people here, nor were there any cameras. He looked at Tara, who was looking around frantically, obvious afraid of the darkness around them.  
  
"There's no one here," he said grabbing her wrist. "Come on, I have a feeling Ron's close by."  
  
"Really?" she asked her voice shaky from being in this place.  
  
"Do you think I would lie?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Don't answer that."  
  
He led her through the dark hall till they came upon a door. He pressed the button and it opened into a normal, plated hallway. They stepped out, and the door closed behind them, camouflaged as a wall panel. Now that there was light, the glow from Nate's eyes faded, and he let go of Tara's wrist.  
  
"Ow," she yelped looking at the cuts in her skin.  
  
Nate looked at his hand, his nails had extended into the talons again.  
  
"Sorry," he said and produced a bandage and some gauze.  
  
He placed the bandage over the scratches and wrapped it in the gauze. After securing the end of the fabric with a small clip he quickly let go.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," she looked over her tightly, but not too tightly, wrapped wrist.  
  
"Good," he said and they started down the hallway.  
  
As they walked he looked up at one of the cameras, knowing that she was watching them. Even though she was watching them, she still didn't sound the alarm, this surprised Nate a little. He had been expecting her to immediately inform every guard on the floor that intruders had gotten inside. They walked for about ten minutes before reaching a door. This door was, from what Nate could see, three inches of high-tensile steel. Looking to the side, he didn't see any access panel.  
  
"You'd think they'd give me a little more credit then this," he said and slammed his clawed hands into the metal.  
  
Bracing his feet against the floor he gave one good pull, and the door ripped open. He saw the sensors all in full effect at the moment but none of that really mattered because he wasn't the one going in. Placing his hand on Tara's shoulder he shoved her in, and wrenched the door shut.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled jumping up and pounding on the door.  
  
"Tara?" Ron said from his cell, then stood up and looked through the bars. "Tara!"  
  
She turned around and when she saw Ron she ran over and kissed him through the bars.  
  
"Where's Kim?" she asked.  
  
"In the next cell, she's been really quiet," he said moving to the point where the bars met the adjoining wall of their cells.  
  
There was Kim, suspended against the wall, her head down, and eyes closed. Her breathing was slow and irregular, like she was in a trance. Tara reached up into her hair and pulled out a hairpin. She slid it into the lock and twisted and turned it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked watching her.  
  
"I'm trying to pick the lock, it can't be too hard," she said and went back to what she was doing.  
  
*****  
  
Nate walked down the hall to a large, high-ceilinged room that was filling with guards, all equipped with shock poles (that's what I'm going to call those things, don't like it, tough). A smile spread across his lips as he reached behind him, and pulled out a handle, not for the pike, but something else. The handle extended into the scythe he had carried on Holloween.  
  
"Bring it on," he said looking over his enemy.  
  
One swipe of the scythe sent red blades flying at the guards. The first wave of them cut down all the guards in a single flash. He walked forwards stepping on, over, and around the hacked up bodies of the former henchmen. Some of them were still stirring, even though they had no legs or arms. Others had their chests ripped open, and their heads sliced down the middle, or just cut off completely.  
  
*****  
  
Shego watched from the surveillance room as he did this, and she was smiling. She had always wondered just how strong he really was. Until just the other day she didn't know that the pike had once belonged to a god, and now that she did, she wanted to know more about it. Nothing, in all the databases she had searched, was there ever reference to the winged serpent god Kukulkan ever possessing a pike. But this information was all based on what recent scientists had speculated. Seeing as how most of the native tribes from those regions were completely decimated, there was no one who knew enough about the old ways. So all of her searching had been for nothing.  
  
"Was he even telling the truth?" she asked herself. "Of course he was, he's never lied to me before."  
  
Soon he would enter the main operations chamber, where Drakken was. So she stood up, stretched, and left the room. She opened one of the maintenance tunnels and walked through it, to step out in the main chamber. This was one of the many short cuts she had placed while designing this facility.  
  
*****  
  
Tara had finally gotten both cell doors open, and was working on the cuffs that held Kim to the wall. Kim had regained conscious thought when she heard her cell door open with a rather loud creak. Ron was busy studying the door, which had been bent by Nate's pull, and was now wedged in very tightly. I know what you're all asking by now, where's Rufus? Well, Rufus didn't come this time; the desert sun is bad for his skin.  
  
"Tara, try turning it," Kim said.  
  
"Kim, I got your door and Ron's door open, I think I know what I'm doing," Tara retorted with a hint of irritation in her voice. "These locks are just different, that's all."  
  
With a final twist, thrust, and yank, there was a click and the shackles around Kim's ankles opened. Tara then moved to the cuffs that held Kim's wrists to the wall. Now that she was sure she knew what to do, the entire process went by much quicker. With a click the shackles opened and Kim dropped to the floor on her hands and knees, panting.  
  
"Now all we have to do is figure out how to get out of here," Ron said wrapping on the door with his knuckle.  
  
"I've got an idea," Tara said and pulled out the handle she had been given.  
  
She squeezed it slightly and it extended into its full form, a four-foot katana. After making sure that Ron was out of the way she raised the sword and sliced at the door. The blade made contact with the door, and snapped in half. Two feet of the blade were stuck in the door, with the rest was still in Tara's hands.  
  
"That bastard!" she yelled throwing the handle down to the floor.  
  
Kim and Ron stared at her, she had never used that kind of language for as long as they had known her.  
  
"What?" she asked looking at them. "He is."  
  
"Tara, I agree with you completely," Kim said from the floor of her cell, even though she was free, she had no energy left.  
  
A sound from behind them made them all jump. The wall panel at the opposite end of the room opened and through the opening came nine armed guards. Three of them grabbed Ron, while the next three grabbed Tara before she could pick up the piece of the sword on the floor. The last three walked into Kim's cell and just lifted her up; she had no fight left in her at the moment.  
  
TBC  
  
That's the end of this chapter, I hope you like it. Now that it's Christmas vacation I can finally write at the speed I used to. Vacations are always good because you can stay up all night and write. Anyway, this chapter was mainly written so you could find out more about Nate's personality, and next chapter, you'll find out even more. Ever so slowly his life is being revealed to you, and next chapter will be a big step forward, as the final battle against Drakken begins, but is abruptly put on hold. Find out the answers to this and many more of my ranting and ravings next chapter. And thanks for the reviews. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible  
  
Claimer: I do own any OC's in this fic  
  
Okay, last chapter was good, but not as good as I hoped it would be. I understand that I'm not putting that much information into these chapters, but I have a good reason. I try to get as much text as I can fit into seven or eight pages on Microsoft Word. Also, many things do happen in these chapters than many of you may realize, you just have to read deeper. Or maybe I'm just making all this up in my own head and confusing myself. Oh well, no matter. This one will be longer than the others, a lot longer.  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
***** scene change  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Nate walked down a seemingly endless hallway, with a high ceiling, and plain walls. He was aware of being watched, and was prepared for what happened next. Panels on the walls, which spanned to the ceiling, opened and out shot two iron doors. He put his arms out to the side and caught these slabs of metal before they could crush him. As he watched, wall panels opened all the down the corridor, and doors began closing.  
  
He brought his arms in close to his sides, and then thrust them outward, forcing the doors back into the walls. The gears inside the walls squealed under the strain until they finally snapped. Holding his hand up to his face, Nate saw that it had changed again. The other had too. Both were green, scaly, and had only three fingers. The scales were stretched over rippling muscle tissue, and each finger ended in a long, curved claw.  
  
"Why do they insist on such menial traps?" he asked himself.  
  
Reaching behind his back he brought out the pike again. He pointed it at the doors ahead, and slowly a ball of green lightening formed at its tip. The green ball exploded outward, and a massive wave, covering the entire corridor, side to sided, top to bottom, and destroyed every door that stood in his way, but dissipated before it reached the last few.  
  
A feeling entered his mind, and he wondered what it meant. The whole facility gave a sudden lurch, and that was all he needed to figure out the feeling. Flashes in his mind told him that this place was lifting off. The ground bulged up, as the massive sphere was raised. He saw the sand and dust mingle with the snow that was falling on the city below.  
  
His feet so swiftly that they barely touched the floor, giving the illusion that he was flying. Upon reaching another door, he didn't even slow down. He just raised his hand and slashed through it, instantly creating a door for himself. He did this to every door that followed, until he reached the final door. Why is this the final door, I don't know, they had to end somewhere. Reaching up, he placed his hand against the door, but was stopped by some unseen force. Smiling maliciously, he pressed against the force, till it shattered. Shards of it fell to the floor.  
  
"Polarized glass," he stooped down and picked up one of the shards. "Repels whatever touches it. Too bad that doesn't include gods."  
  
The door was now unprotected, and he decided to do something different for a change. He jammed one of his claws deep into the thick metal, right where the two doors met. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a small marble, or at least a facsimile of a marble. It was about half an inch in diameter, and was metal, not glass like a normal marble. Gently he placed it in the hole, and stood back. The marble exploded, destroying the doors.  
  
He walked through the doors, and into a massive circular room. This room was empty, save for the lab equipment. Looking at it, he determined that it was for cloning and robotic construction. He had never seen such a complete and advanced laboratory. Even GJ didn't have this kind of machinery; mainly because it was still unethical to clone humans, they had nothing against robots though.  
  
"Dammit, wrong door," he said to himself looking around.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Door."  
  
Out from the shadows stepped three robots. They were obviously modeled after Shego, with the body curvatures almost identical to hers. The only difference would be that they had blonde hair instead of black, and minus the pale skin.  
  
"Fembots?" he asked as more of a joke.  
  
"Incorrect," said the first.  
  
"We are," the second.  
  
"Bebe," all three in unison.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The robots began to vibrate, leaving slight after images of themselves. They vibrated for about five seconds before launching themselves at him. Nimbly, he stepped aside, sticking the pike out, and tripped one. It fell forward, skidding across the floor.  
  
"Anomalous."  
  
"Energy."  
  
"Signature."  
  
"Detected."  
  
"Attempting to."  
  
"Process."  
  
Nate stood giving them skeptical look, they were really creeping him out with that one word thing. He had done his research, he knew that these were just an upgrade from the ones Dr. Possible had destroyed with an ultrahigh frequency. But since then Drakken had most swapped the wireless command system, and, instead, placed it inside of the robot.  
  
"Process this," he said moving forward with speed that even the Bebe's did not possess and cut one of them to pieces.  
  
"Energy."  
  
"Signature."  
  
"Increasing."  
  
"Overload."  
  
"Overload."  
  
They continued to repeat 'overload' over and over for the next thirty seconds or so, until, finally, their heads exploded. He looked down at the destroyed robots, wondering if he really needed to destroy that first one. Shrugging he turned and left the room through a door at the opposite end. The camera in the corner of the room turned, watching him.  
  
"Well, that was hardly worth my time," he said swinging the pike with complete abandon for what was in front of it.  
  
There were no doors in this hallway, probably because they didn't think anyone would get past the Bebe's. It was much easier to just accept death, but some people seemed to cling to the fragile life that they lived. As if it was so much better than the sweet bliss of oblivion. Nothing could compare with the freedom you had there; nothing you did affected people, unless you wanted it to, and they were really just manifestations created by your own mind.  
  
The next door in front of him seemed to radiate that it would be a direct line to Drakken. But, then again, every corridor in this place led to him, so there was no point in judging a door by its scent, so to speak. All be it, the scent was vaguely familiar, like he had once known the person to whom it belonged. Opening the door, he saw what was making such a familiar scent; about three dozen (36) Kim Possibles.  
  
'That explains the cloning equipment,' he thought not wanting to make any sudden sounds to alert them, since they seemed to be asleep.  
  
Looking around he saw that there was a security camera in each corner. He smiled and clacked the pike against the floor. Some of the Kim-clones stirred a bit but didn't wake up.  
  
"I'm an assassin, Drakken, not a gentleman," he said loud enough for the camera's mike to pick it up.  
  
He clacked the pike again, louder, and also jamming it straight through of the clone's legs. She screamed, which woke up the rest of them. The scream didn't last long, as he pulled out the pike and sliced her head off. The clones stopped and looked at their fallen 'sister'. Turning to him, their eyes narrowed, and his lips curled into an insidious smile. He held his hand out, palm up, and flipped the fingers towards him (Morpheus style people).  
  
They all leapt at him, punching and kicking wherever they could, the only problem, he was fast enough to block every assault. He whipped the pike up and rested it over his shoulders, one arm hooked over from the front, the other from the back. The Kim-clones jumped on him again, completely enveloping him. This is what he had planned. Spinning rapidly, he threw off most of them, the ones who weren't lucky enough to be thrown off, were sliced to pieces by the spinning blade of the pike.  
  
The Kim-clones kicked out and flipped to their feet, assembly in two columns. Intending to rush and get him in the middle, as they ran they would attempt to grab his pike. They charged forward, getting him the middle, and easily taking the weapon, a little too easily.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," he said waving a finger at her.  
  
The clone's body began to vibrate in a motion that would put the Bebe's to shame. She continued to vibrate, screaming as small bolts of green electricity rushed from the pole and up her wrists. A few seconds later, she exploded in a fountain of entrails, and other bodily pieces. The pike shot through the air and back to his hand.  
  
"See?" he said with a smile that made them all take a step back.  
  
"Kim-clones, stand down," said Drakken's voice over a loudspeaker.  
  
"But Master, we can get him," one of them protested.  
  
"Master?" Nate inquired raising an eyebrow. 'So, they are mindless slaves.'  
  
"No, now stand aside."  
  
"Yes, Master," they all said and stood in ranks against the walls.  
  
"Ladies," Nate said tipping an imaginary hat. "I really would love to stay and play, but there are things to attend to."  
  
On of them lost its temper and jumped at him from her place. He kicked her in the chest, and foced her to the ground. Placing the pike over her heart, he began to slowly press down.  
  
"I guess an example must be made," he said ramming the pike through her ribcage, and into the heart of the clone.  
  
None of the other clones watched him kill her, they all kept their eyes forward, like well trained soulders. But that's besides the point now, as the door at the other end of the room opened. In walked a small poodle, foaming at the mouth, and red glint in its eyes. Nate walked up to it and placed the very tip of the pike against its forehead. A small shock and the dog was vaporized.  
  
"I never like dogs," he said with a final mocking smirk at the Kim-clones. S he stepped through the door he pulled out another marble, this one slightly larger, and tossed it behind him.  
  
The door closed, just as the explosion engulfed the screaming clones, and he was finally in the room he wanted. A huge, circular room, with a large holo-projector in the center, on the main floor. He stood on a platform that surrounded the main floor, in front of him was large staircase that went down. Across the room, and up another staircase, was the main control panel for the entire ship. Sitting in the chair in front of it was Drakken.  
  
On the lower floor, against the wall, were Ron and Tara; Kim, being completely out of energy, was on the floor, unconscious. Even though she was unconscious, he could tell she had seen what he did to the clones, and could feel the hate radiating from her very core. Standing over her, as a guard, was Shego, her eyes closed and head bowed slightly.  
  
'So, these are the conditions you work under,' he said to her telepathically.  
  
'Yeah,' she answered not making any movements. 'Just so you know, there are also some clones of me.'  
  
'I thought there was a no cloning clause in your contract.'  
  
'He drugged me and took some of my hair,' she sighed mentally.  
  
'Oh well, what's done is done.'  
  
"Ah, so, you've finally arrived," Drakken said getting Nate's attention.  
  
"Well I would have been here sooner if you hadn't decided to set a few traps. It makes no sense to delay the inevitable," he replied shrugging.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Drakken said turning back to his console. He pressed a button and the door behind Nate opened. "Send in the clones."  
  
In walked clones of, not Kim, but Shego. Nate stood and watched as the 12 proxies stood around him in a circle. They all seemed to be slightly different from his sister. Some had the same hair, but a slightly different face, and others had straight hair with the same face, and one had a braid.  
  
"How do you control so many at once?" he asked looking at each of them.  
  
"It's very simple really," Drakken said lapsing into that stage he goes into when someone compliments his work. "You see, I placed a nano-tick inside their necks, at the base of the brain stem. It gives me complete control without making them seem like androids."  
  
"Why have a human body if it's going to act like a robot?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"That's all I needed to know," he said smiling before he vanished.  
  
In a few seconds several things hit the floor, but not a drop of blood was spilled. 'So what was it that fell to the floor?' you might ask, and I would answer, 'Hair'. That's right, hair. By the time Nate had reappeared, all the clones' hair was cut, and there was a small, red mark on the back of their necks. All of them shook their heads as if to shake something out of their now shortly cropped hair. Their eyes all opened and they looked at him, and then at each other. One of them opened her mouth to say something, but found that she couldn't. The others tried, none could talk.  
  
'I see, no back talk from these clones,' he thought.  
  
All the Shego-clones turned to glare at Drakken, who was now furiously typing something on his console. As they ran across the room to get to him he held his hand over one final button. They all stopped when he said:  
  
"One more step and I'll detonate the explosives inside of your bodies, this time I didn't leave anything to chance," he said with a sneer.  
  
While Drakken was occupied, Nate walked down the steps retracting the sword. At the bottom of the stairs he turned to walk over to stand by the original Shego. He looked down at the unconscious Kim, watching her chest rise and fall with her beathing. Then he turned to Shego.  
  
"Let them out," he said gesturing to Ron and Tara.  
  
"Right," she nodded.  
  
"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Tara asked. "You gave me a fake sword, and shoved me into the brig."  
  
"All to keep you out of harm's way," he replied while easily ripping the shackles from the wall. "If I hadn't done what I had done, then you would be dead."  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"Then I guess I should thank you," Ron said while Shego unlocked his shackles.  
  
"No thanks necessary, I only kill those deserving of death," Nate replied picking up Kim's unconscious body, and handing her to Shego.  
  
"Why are you giving her to me?" she asked.  
  
"Because I need to use this," he said pulling out the pike. This was said because the others were giving them strange looks, expecting him to answer her, but mentally he sent her a message. 'You know why I gave her to you.'  
  
'You're not to tell anyone about that,' she hissed back at him.  
  
'About what, that you fantasize about having Kim all to yourself,' his laughter rang in her mind.  
  
'Just shut up, okay?'  
  
'Sure thing, our little secret.'  
  
The five of them made their way to the staircase, but Nate stopped them when he heard small explosions. Turning around he saw all the Shego clones, some of them farther up the other stairs then others, and all were on the ground. There was not a mark on their bodies, meaning that the bombs were small enough to not explode their bodies, but just large enough to kill them. He silently said a prayer for them.  
  
"Now for you," Drakken said walking down the stairs, kicking clones out of the way. "I have a proposition for you, assassin."  
  
"What?" he asked holding the pike at ready.  
  
"Work for me, and I'll let the rest go."  
  
There was a long moment when everyone held their breaths. The only ones breathing were Kim and Drakken. Nate, wanting to put up a good front, let his eyes close as if in thought. He let the pike slip from its position in front of him, and held it at his side. His head raised to look at Drakken, and he let his eyes open in a slow, dramatic way.  
  
"No thanks," he said turning to tell the others to leave while he cleaned up.  
  
"Oh well, too bad," Drakken said opening a small panel on the armor, and pressed a button.  
  
The floor beneath them abruptly opened, dropping them all through the bottom of the ship. Below them Nate could see a desert, but they hadn't traveled long enough to over the Sahara, so it had to Saudi Arabia. It couldn't be anything else. When he looked out across the desert, he could see night fast approaching, and with it, a coming storm.  
  
Pointing the pike down, he forced them all to slow down. The feeling of being drained was beginning to enter his mind. And by the time they had touched down softly, he had to lean on the pike. He looked down at his watch, and saw that it had taken longer than he thought to get to the ground. Standing up straight he walked a little ways and stopped. He placed the blade to the ground and slowly traced a circle on the dunes that surrounded them. The line glowed with green light that spread like a wall up into the sky. Once that was done he walked back to the group, which were now sitting on the ground.  
  
Ron was sitting on one side of the center with Tara, while Shego was sitting on the other side, cross-legged, with Kim's laying next to her. The girl was still unconscious, and Nate didn't think she would wake up soon. He sat down and pulled the bag, which, miraculously, was still around his shoulder, off and opened it up. From it he pulled a small cylinder, that was about nine inches tall, and five inches in diameter. He placed it in the center of the dunes, and opened a door in the side. Into it he tossed a couple of fuel stones, about the size and shape of a piece of charcoal.  
  
Instantly heat began to emanate from the top of it, and everyone scooted closer to the heat, as it was fast getting cold. Snow was beginning to fall towards them, stopping at the shield, which also kept the heat in. While the others sat close to the heater, Nate sat away from it, a slight pain in his back. If anything happened, he wanted be as far from the rest as possible. The pain was getting worse, and he had a feeling his wings were about to rip through his skin.  
  
'Not here, not now,' he thought forcing the feathered expanses to wait. There was definitely not enough room inside the shield for his wings to fit. They were both at least 75 feet wide, and trying to fit them inside an area only 20 feet in diameter would not be pretty.  
  
"Shego," Ron said, "why did you help us?"  
  
"Because my contract with Drakken ended yesterday, and Nate asked for my help," she answered plainly.  
  
"So it was all an act?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What's was that thing you put inside her neck?" Tara asked rubbing her finger on the small bump on Kim's neck.  
  
"A nano-tick that would keep her unconscious, unfortunately it took effect too late to be of any use."  
  
"Why don't you just turn it off?" Nate asked.  
  
"Because I like her better this way, quiet," she retorted.  
  
'You'd like her anyway,' Nate thought to himself.  
  
The shield around them cracked and fizzled with the sounds of snow and sleet hitting it, and the sound was actually quite soothing. Nate reached into his bag and pulled out a GPS, checking their position. It was just as he thought, they were close to Sahid's home. Well, home was really more of an understatement, it was more of an abandoned, and restored fortress.  
  
Sahid Ahkmed, a rich sheik, was an old friend of Nate and Shego's father. He was not an assassin, he was more like the person you went to for information and materials. Once he had been one of the world's foremost assassins, till he hit a big job, and was set for life. He had his fortress, which cost him roundabouts of 18 billion dollars, and he had his harem, at a count of 5 wives so far. Polygamy is still legal in the Middle East, mind you.  
  
'We should probably get there as soon as possible,' he thought then looked at the others who were fast falling asleep. Ron and Tara were already leaning against each other, their eyes closed, and Shego was lying back, but he knew she was still half-awake. 'Maybe in the morning,' he corrected himself and concentrated on keeping the shield, which he had converted into a dome.  
  
"Nate?" he heard Shego say though she hadn't moved.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are we where I think we are?"  
  
"Yeah, Sahid's fortress is about 20 miles to the west."  
  
"I swear, if he asks me to join his harem, I'm going to kill him," she jokes.  
  
"Well, you say that every time, but you haven't done it yet," he laughed a little.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"No, at the moment I can barely keep the shield up and hold off a transformation."  
  
"Then why don't you sleep?" she asked walking over to him.  
  
"Because if I do then I'll lose my focus," he answered shifting around. "Then the shield will drop, and I won't be able to stop the transformation."  
  
"Oh, so we should get going now," she walked over to the cylinder and turned it off. Then she went and put it in his bag, and picked up the bag.  
  
He stood, using the pike as a support, feeling increasingly weaker. Walking over to Ron and Tara he shook them awake and told them they were leaving. They looked up at him, confused and sleepy, but still agreed. Shego slung the bag over her shoulder and went to pick up Kim. When she did the girl stirred a little, then moved on her own to lay against Shego's chest.  
  
*****  
  
As they walked the dome followed them, keeping them safe from the weather outside it. It had been almost an hour since they started walking and Shego had checked the GPS, they had only walked five miles. Ron and Tara were getting cold, Kim was huddling closer to Shego, and Nate's back, where his shoulder blades were, was bleeding, a the tips of black feathers were appearing.  
  
"I'll do it," Nate said stopping the others stopping as well.  
  
"Do what?" they asked.  
  
"Take us there, it will involved a little bit of power," he said raising the pike above his head, "but it should do."  
  
Pointing the blade at the ground the sand began to move, swirling around and around. The spiral grew larger and larger, till it encompassed the entire area within the dome. The sand began to move up the dome, circling up the walls to meet in the center. When the sand faded and the spiral disappeared, they were standing in front of a large, double door.  
  
The door was in a wall, reaching up to almost five stories high, and stretched 200 feet to either side. There were no windows, just solid rock three feet thick. At the corners they could see, through the snow, the large guard towers.  
  
Shego, taking one look at Nate, who was fading fast, reached out and knocked on the door. It opened slowly and silently, just inside was a young girl, maybe only 10 years old, wearing a white shirt that had to be at least three sizes to big. They walked in and Shego said to the girl.  
  
"Tena, where is your father?" she asked hefting Kim up again.  
  
"I'll go get him," the girl said after closing the door.  
  
Nate leaned heavily on his weapon, and was beginning to feel unconsciousness close in. Shego, seeing this, turned to Ron and Tara. They understood her look and supported Nate's arms with the shoulders. Another girl, this one looked exactly like the first, except she wore a black shirt.  
  
"Daddy's coming, better get Nate to a room," she said looking from Nate to Shego, to see if she agreed.  
  
"No, take him to the courtyard," she said shifting Kim's weight again.  
  
"Right, follow me," the girl said and led Ron and Tara away.  
  
This left Shego with Kim to wait for Sahid. He was sure taking his sweet time, but, then again, she thought, we did arrive a little late at night. She spied a small bench next to the door and placed Kim down onto it, gently, and sat down next to her, placing Kim's head on her lap.  
  
*****  
  
Ron and Tara were practically dragging the nearly unconscious Nate to the courtyard. They were following the little girl, who told them her name was Nena, Tena's twin. She told them that they had to hurry, seeing how he was rapidly losing control of his wings. Well, she didn't actually know they were wings, but she did see that his shoulder blades were beginning to rip through his back.  
  
"Come on, it's right through here," she said pushing open another door.  
  
Before them was a huge, square, courtyard, surrounded on all sides by the walls of the fortress. In the very center of the courtyard, a large bonfire was burning. Above them they could see that this place also had a shield, keeping out the hazardous weather. Nate broke away from them and ran about twenty feet before falling to the ground. Nena hid behind Ron and Tara.  
  
His shoulder blades had forced their way through the skin and now stood straight out from his back. The strange part is that there was no more blood. Large, black feathers erupted from his back stretching farther and farther out from him. Bones then began building themselves, piece by piece, bit by bit; directly behind the bone, was flesh, and behind that was skin and feathers. The wings built themselves up from scratch, becoming huge, bigger than even he remembered, reaching a length of almost 150 feet each. They both fit easily in the courtyard, which gave Nate an idea.  
  
His body began to lengthen, from the base of his spine a long green tail whipped out. His neck lengthened and his face bulged into a long, dragon's snout. From either side of his nostrils two tendrils grew. His skin turned green and scaly. His hair began to change as well, the longer hairs turned into green feathers, the shorter ones became spikes that raked backward.  
  
By the time he was done transforming there was a 500 foot long serpentine dragon laying in front of them. His body was as nine feet thick and covered in green scales that rippled with the muscles beneath them. Four short legs had replaced his arms and legs, and two large plumes of black feathers were where his ears used to be. The tendrils of either side of his nose were as thick as Tara's thigh (I would have said waist, but she's thin, and I would have said chest, but didn't want to sound perverted). His tail whipped around to rest in a circle around the bonfire; about twenty feet from the end of the tail it split into two tails. All along his spine was a line of sharp, blade-like feathers. On the very top of his forehead, the pike blade was sticking out.  
  
'Ah, much better,' he thought though the others could hear him. He can't speak in his true form, so he has to use telepathy.  
  
A second later Shego, carrying Kim, came in with Sahid. He was wearing a robe of some kind, with a gold trim and no sleeves. Shego had brought Kim just because she didn't feel like leaving her there. Tena was with them, clinging to her father's leg.  
  
"What happened?" she asked getting everyone's attention.  
  
No one answered her, all of them being speechless, except for Nena.  
  
"He just started changing, it was freaky," she said shaking a little.  
  
"A son of Kukulkan, I thought they were all extinct," Sahid said stepping forward to get a better look.  
  
'Son?' Nate said raising his head up, up, up, and looked down at Sahid. 'I am Kukulkan, mortal.'  
  
"How do you know what he is?" she asked stepping up next to him.  
  
"I've been studying dragons for years, and I've even collected a few of the smaller breeds," he explained. "But it's quite impossible for him to even be able to control the power of this god without some sort of focal point."  
  
'M pike is the focal point of these powers, and Nate has taken good care of it,' the dragon said bringing its head back down to ground level.  
  
"But, where is my brother?" Shego asked.  
  
'Inside, resting,' Kukulkan said placing his hand over his chest. 'Sometimes, if he expends to much power at one time, it could overpower him and drain his body's energy.'  
  
"Okay," she said looking down at a cat that had suddenly appeared. It was actually a little larger than a cat, and spotted. 'An ocelot, what's one of those doing here.'  
  
"What a cute kitty," Tara said moving to pick it up.  
  
'I am not a cat,' the voice came from no where, but everyone had figured it was the ocelot.  
  
Then it went over to Kukulkan and began to rub itself against one of the tendrils. There was then a sound like a deep rumbling coming from deep in his long throat, as if he were purring. The jungle cat continued its rubbing back and forth until the dragon's eyes opened as it watched it.  
  
'Sashna,' he said looking down at it.  
  
The ocelot started to change, it grew taller, and stood on its hind legs. The front paws turned into small, delicate hands, the legs didn't change, just became larger. It had turned into a young woman, around Nate's age, and she was (for lack of a better word) beautiful. Picture someone like Felicia from Darkstalkers, except more human-like. From the top of her head, cat ears sprouted from under her black hair, and her tail wormed its way through a hole in the back of the dress that had covered her during the change. A gold belt surrounded her waist, clinging tight to her slim hips. Hanging from the belt was a gold sword.  
  
"Yes?" she asked simply.  
  
'Why are you here?'  
  
"I came as soon as I felt you change," she said ignoring the others completely, who were pretty much just staring at her. She turned around to talk to Shego, "So, you're his sister, I've been wanting to meet you for so long."  
  
"Who are you?" Shego asked.  
  
"I'm the guardian of Kukulkan's temple," she said doing a small bow.  
  
"So, your not a goddess?" Ron said.  
  
"It's hard to explain, I'm not something like what Nate is, half human, half god, but I carry the sword of a priestess, whose spirit now inhabits my body."  
  
"I see," he said.  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"It's best not to think about it," she said.  
  
The dragon behind her slowly began to shrink, till it was Nate again, with smaller, more manageable wings. The tail was still there, as were the feathers and spikes on his head. The plumes on his ears shrank and disappeared. His hands returned to normal, but his feet were still green with three, clawed toes. His clothes were back, having been absorbed into his body rather than be torn apart. He stood up and looked around. The pike blade and handle were attached to his belt.  
  
"I thought you were resting." Shego said.  
  
"I still am, not enough strength to go back to being completely normal," he replied.  
  
"You must be hungry," Sahid said.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes, how about you?" he asked Sashna.  
  
"Yeah," she said happily.  
  
TBC  
  
There, chapter is done, I'm sorry it took so long, I had the whole thing done on a disk, which suddenly decided not to work, so I had to retype the whole thing. I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. If anyone has any comments or ideas for me to take into consideration, bring them on. If nobody likes the edition of Sashna, well tough, it's my story. Anyway, next chapter will continue where this one left off, then move forward to the final confrontation with Drakken. Chapter after that will be the last one, more like an epilogue. I'm also working on a prequel to this story. Don't forget to review. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible  
  
Claimer: I do own any OCs in this fic  
  
This is not the last actual chapter as I had said, this is just what happens during the night. The next chapter will be the last, followed by the epilogue, unless things change. This one will also be slightly longer than normal, like the last one was. One more thing, I might, instead of writing a prequel, write an alternate version of this story, starting with the second chapter; since, as you might recall, the person he meets could be just about anyone. I'm still thinking about it. Hoping for reviews to help me decide. Who knows, I might just do both. It seems everyone is good with the edition of Sashna, I haven't received anything to the contrary, so that's good. Maybe I should write more cat/human stories.  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
***** scene change  
  
*~* dreamscape  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
They all sat at a long, low table, sitting on cushions. Kim, who had been woken up a little earlier, glared at Nate with hate in her eyes as she ate. No matter how many times Ron and Tara told her that he was okay and had saved their lives she refused to change her mind about him. Though her mind had changed about Shego, after hearing how she helped. She hadn't seen what Nate really was, and no one was telling her, and she wasn't even going to ask about Sashna, who seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but always thought better of it.  
  
"How do we get to Drakken?" Kim asked a bit abruptly.  
  
"I thought you weren't talking," Nate said.  
  
"Well I am talking now, so what do we do to get Drakken?" she repeated.  
  
"Kim, there is no we, this is something I'm doing alone," he retorted.  
  
"You think I'm going to just let you slice his head off?" she stood up.  
  
"Yes, I do, because you'll be safe and sound back in Middleton," he stood as well, tail swishing about angrily. "Do you even know why I'm doing this?"  
  
"Yeah, for money."  
  
"Wrong, do you think that arresting Drakken, and throwing him in prison will solve anything?" he asked leaning over the table towards her, making her lean back.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"No, it won't, and hasn't so far. He is the greatest source of evil in the world right now Kim, and because of that, the scales are out of balance."  
  
"What scales?" Ron asked receiving him a glare from Nate for butting in.  
  
"These scales," he said and produced a pair of ancient looking weight scales (you know what scales look like, right? 'Cuz it's kinda hard to describe them.), and placed a little Drakken figure on the right side. "You see, Drakken, and the rest of the evils in the world, are on this side, and you and the rest of the good people in the world are on this side, and he still outweighs you."  
  
The side with the Drakken figure in it dipped downward.  
  
"So, by killing Drakken, the scales will return to their normal, even position," he said, and removed the Drakken figure. The scales balanced out, becoming exactly level with each other. "It is my job to keep the balance Kim, and no cheerleader is going to stop me."  
  
"I'll take them to Middleton tomorrow," Shego offered.  
  
"Thank you, the less innocents there are to witness it, the better," he said as the scales disappeared.  
  
"But, I still don't see why you have to kill him."  
  
"That's enough Kim, if this has to be done then let it be done," Ron said sounding very little like himself at the moment, his voice was the same but it had a certain air of respect to it.  
  
"You're against me, too?" she said sounding shocked.  
  
"This is a natural course of events that has been going on for thousands of years, Kim, you can't stop it," Sashna said moving to place her hand on Kim's shoulder.  
  
"It's late, we should get some sleep," Sahid said not wanting a fight to break out and destroy his priceless antiques. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
Nate and Sashna didn't move, saying they would catch up later. Sahid led the four of them through the finely decorated halls, to one hall in particular. This had ten doors on each side, with more than enough space between them. He showed Kim and Tara to one room, then Ron to the room across the hall. Shego had the room right next to Kim and Tara's, with a door joining them.  
  
In Kim and Tara's room there were two beautifully made beds, both had to be at least four feet thick. They both slipped under the sheets and were fast asleep in moments. Ron was the same way, he wasn't even under the covers before he was asleep. Shego, on the other hand, had taken a book off the shelf next to the bed and was reading.  
  
Back in the dining room, Nate was finishing his meal, from which he felt he had been rudely interrupted from, and Sashna was pacing, her tail swishing around anxiously.  
  
"Settle down, okay," he said finishing, "after I finish with this balancing, I'll come home."  
  
"Really?" she said suddenly happy. "You'll really come back?"  
  
"Sure, it'll feel good to spread my wings over the jungle again," he said standing to look at her smiling face. "Go to bed, I'll be up in a bit."  
  
"Okay," she nodded and left.  
  
"Stupid girl, trying to stop my mission," he threw the goblet he was holding across the room. "Strange, even after all that she's seen, she still denies her inability to stop me. But, that is what those kinds of humans do."  
  
His tail whipped around him and grabbed a large drumbstick from one of the plates. It placed it in his hand and he continued to eat, never truly feeling full. His body may have been normal for a human, and so was his stomach, but it just never felt full. It wasn't just the size of his appetite that was the reason for his eating so much, the change from human to dragon, and back to this hybrid state takes enough energy to kill a normal person. And all that energy had to be resupplied somehow.  
  
"So, you are having seconds thoughts my friend?" Sahid asked entering through the door which Sashna just exited through.  
  
"No, I've never had a second thought about anything in my life," he said as a few spikes on his head shifted side to side, as if blowing in some nonexistent wind. "You said you had dragons."  
  
"Yes, would you like to see them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*****  
  
Nate stood in front of a large, metal door, think how he would go insane if he saw one more metal door. Sahid opened the door and inside was a regular- looking square room. Each side had a door, and each was labeled differently. One said ice, another said water, and the third was labeled forest. Nate nodded to the first door, and Sahid opened it. They were instantly blasted with a torrent of cold wind and snow.  
  
Inside the room was a recreation snowfield, much like the arctic. Then it came from behind the first snowdrift. At first you'd think it was a wolverine, but upon closer inspection it was clearly reptilian, what with the fur covered wings and narrow, beak-like snout. The tail whipped around behind it. All in all it looked like a fur covered komodo dragon. The little dragon walked over to them and looked up at Nate, then bowed its head, making a hissing sound.  
  
"A snow dragon, they're hard to find," Nate said crouching down and patting the dragon on the head. "And a female no less."  
  
He made low hissing and growling sounds, and the six foot dragon moved back a little and spread her wings. A full twelve feet from tip to tip, an impressive span for this species. He reached out and ran his hand along the webbing and arm of the wing, inspecting the tendons and small claw at the elbow. Satisfied he stood up, giving the dragon one last pat on the head, and sent her on her way.  
  
"I take excellent care of my dragons," Sahid said opening the door for Nate to exit.  
  
"I can see that, thank you," Nate said moving to the water door.  
  
"It's late, don't you want to sleep?"  
  
"You don't have a water dragon, do you?"  
  
"Yes, two, actually, and you know what time of year it is," Sahid said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," he looked at the door. "What room is Sashna in?"  
  
"The third door on the right."  
  
"Alright, I'll be taking the one on the left then," he said turning to the forest door. "It is that time of year, you know."  
  
"There are two in there as well."  
  
"You could have told me that," Nate said turning around yawning. "I think I'll head up now, it is getting late. Third door on the right, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Eh, what are friends for?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, what are they for, that is the question."  
  
He opened the door and left, climbing the stares to the surface level. The door there opened into a hall that looked like it was completely unkempt. Dust covered the various pieces of furniture and decorations, such as medieval suits of armor and paintings. He walked along the halls, tail swishing side to side, making a long, wave pattern in the dust on the floor.  
  
*****  
  
Upon reaching Sashna's door he leaned close and placed his ear against it. Hearing sounds of her moving around, mewling and purring. He guessed she was already asleep, so he turned around and entered the room across the hall. His wings spread themselves out as far as they could go, and then folded around his shoulders. The wings continued to wrap around his body, making it so that anyone looking at him would just think it was some weird robe, unless they looked at his back. He then got onto the bed, not bothering with the sheets, and listened to the sounds of the fortress.  
  
He heard Shego quietly reading to herself, he heard Ron's snoring from down the hall, he didn't hear Kim or Tara, which to him was good thing, and he heard Sashna's continued mewling from across the hall. Sighing, he contented himself to planning out his attack on Drakken. But there was one small problem, he would first have to find him. He knew Drakken was being careful this time, and most likely had a dampening field generated over the power source for this facility. The only way to find Drakken, would be to work on his predictability.  
  
Being the revenge-driven, psychopathic, mad scientist he was, there were only a few places he could be. His hometown, to get revenge on all those people who had wronged him as a child, or to Middleton, to destroy everyone Kim has ever known and cared about, besides the obvious. He then smacked himself on the forehead, and wondered how he could have ever been so stupid. Of course he would go for Middleton. Which meant that they wouldn't be safe there, and to make things worse, his parents would be arriving tomorrow.  
  
"Dammit all to hell," he said as his wings slowly unraveled themselves from around his body. He was so busy thinking that he almost didn't notice the door open, and the lithe figure sneaking into the room, silently closing the door behind her.  
  
When Sashna leapt at him, his wing flipped up, creating a wall, and she hit it dead center. Luckily she had her arms out in front of her. The wall folding down, and he looked at her.  
  
"It felt like you wanted to see me about something," she said standing up quickly as he adjusted himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
His wings were spread out behind him, straight out off the other side of the large bed. He lightly patted the area of the bed next to him, and she climbed up and sat next to him. Gently he placed his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned against him. He leaned his head close to one of her ears, which, being on top of her head, were much more easily accessible than if they were on the sides of her head, and he whispered:  
  
"I want you to take the others to the temple."  
  
"But why, it is a sacred place, no mortals not meant to be there can be there," she said resting closer to him.  
  
"Because, the plan of taking them back to Middleton isn't going to work, most likely the town will be a war zone," he continued to whisper.  
  
"I understand, and will make all the proper preparations, the armory shall be closed off, the shrine sealed, and the abyss locked," she said continuing to snuggle against him (I needed something to better describe her actions). "Nothing will happen to them."  
  
"Midora, serenco nik ha'tset aq pina'ku bentr," he whispered in a language that sounded much like jibberish (translation: Thank you, Midora, you have always been a loyal priestess). This was not actually Nate or Sashna speaking at the moment, but the souls within them; both of the humans were aware of this.  
  
"Qua nima ser gi, gut'an fen hitatsu (It is of no trouble, my purpose is to serve)," she responded as her head slowly tilted upward.  
  
(Do not try to cross-reference any of these words, all of them are complete jibberish, at least I think so.)  
  
Her wide eyes locked on his smiling face, it was small smile, just registering at the corners of his mouth, but it was a smile nonetheless. He leaned his head down a little further, brushing past her ear with his cheek, sending a shiver through her body. His wings folded around them as he wound his other arm around her front, half hugging her.  
  
"By the time the sun rises on the seventh day, all this will be over," he said holding her close. 'Maybe it would be better if she fell in the abyss, most likely her parents are dead by now.'  
  
Nate closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling out Kim's family. After a few moments of this he found them, safe at home, and nothing had been reported, besides weather, between his position and theirs. Drakken's ship was moving with the storm, dragging it along behind it, wiping out entire cities in its wake, and it was already having disastrous effects on the entire global ecosystem.  
  
"Time for you to go back to bed Sashna, now run along," he said standing and pulling her to her feet. But there was a small problem with this, she was already asleep.  
  
Sighing he laid her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets, gently tucking her in. With that done he walked over to the large couch that covered an entire side of the room, and dropped down onto it. One wing went straight up, resting against the wall, while the other went straight out, resting just above the floor. His long tail fell off the front of the couch, and was lying on the floor in a large coil pattern.  
  
'For so long I have remained as an enigma, now that know who and what I am,' Nate thought closing his eyes. 'I hate to erase peoples' minds, even if the information they possess could actually be vital to the world; I must remain hidden.'  
  
He slowly turned onto his side, the wing underneath him slid like liquid out to flap up against the wall with the other. Following its movement, he slowly turned onto his stomach, both wings now held themselves, folded, above his back. In this position he fell asleep.  
  
As Kim twisted and turned in bed she dreamed, she dreamed of things she couldn't think have possibly happened, like she was seeing it through someone else's eyes.  
  
*~*  
  
In front of her was a massive, serpentine dragon, that seemed to be familiar in some way. She looked around, Ron and Tara were standing not ten feet away from her. She looked down at what she thought would be her body, it was indeed her body, but it was asleep in her green and black clad arms. She crouchd down, carefully placing her body on the ground and reached back, grabbing a lock of hair. Pulling it in front of her she saw it was black.  
  
"How can this be?" Kim asked relieved it was her voice she heard coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Easy, I am showing you what you were not awake to see," it was Shego's voice...coming from her unconscious body.  
  
Her body's eyes opened and it stood up, looking up at her. Lightly Shego raised her arm, placing her hand lightly on Kim's face (from now on, when I say Shego, I mean Kim's body, and when I say Kim, I mean Shego's body, well, at least until they switch bodies).  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So many questions for someone so smart," she said grabbing Kim's arm and leading her closer to the dragon, which, strangely didn't move, since everything except them was frozen. "Have you figured out who this is yet?"  
  
"No, who is it?" Kim asked looked at the dragon from the tip of its snout to he eyes, to the horns, then the wings, and onto where it faded from view as the body turned to fit in the courtyard. Her eyes moved back to the head, seeing the pike blade. "Is it who I think it is?"  
  
"Depends on who you think it is," Shego replied letting go of her arm.  
  
"It's him, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I told you you were smart," she lightly laughed, then looked up at Kim's face. "Would this be easier if I gave back your body?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I don't mind being this tall, but I'd like to be in my body," Kim answered wondering just how this was going to happen.  
  
The next moment she was looking at Shego square in the chest. She tilted her confused face up to Shego's.  
  
"What, were you expecting something more elaborate?"  
  
Kim nodded.  
  
"Well, this is actually in my mind, so anything I want to happen, will happen."  
  
In an instant the world around them began to fade to an almost overpowering whiteness. There they floated, right in the middle of it, their feet hanging below them. The next instant there was a brilliance of colors that sent Kim to fall back on her butt. That's when she noticed there was ground beneath them again. They were standing on an island, a tropical island, with people around them, frozen while going about their business.  
  
"Why did you bring me here," Kim asked looking around.  
  
"This has always been one of my favorite places to be, even when I'm just dreaming," she replied and started walking down the beach.  
  
Kim then noticed that their clothes were different. They were both wearing bathing suits, as if to fit in with the memory. Shego had on a green and black one piece, while Kim also had on a one piece, but it was colored purple and gold. She saw that Shego's entire body was that sickly pale color, and she had always thought it was just her face.  
  
"What happened to your skin?" Kim asked instantly regretting her mouth even opening.  
  
Shego stopped and turned, causing her hair to fly around her shoulders. There was a look in her eyes that Kim had never seen before in anyone's eyes. It was like a deep longing for something, but she wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"No one has ever asked me that before," she said sitting down on the sand, digging her feet in.  
  
"Really, I thought people would be curious," Kim walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"They are curious, they just never ask."  
  
"Oh, but why is it so pale?"  
  
"Because I was born without any skin pigment, okay?" she almost spat out. "That's why I'm like this."  
  
"You're not a freak, lots of people are like this," Kim said, she couldn't believe that she was trying to comfort someone who had tried to kill her so many times. "Besides, why didn't you just get the treatment for it to be replaced."  
  
"My profession, it was helpful to scare people with this skin, it worked so well," she said pulling her feet out of the sand and drawing her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Why are you showing me and telling me all these things?" Kim asked standing up suddenly.  
  
"So you'll understand," Shego stood as well and moving closer to Kim. She gently wrapped her arms around the girl, and locking her wrists in the back. "I wanted to convince myself that telling you these things would make it easier for me to say what I want to say next."  
  
"What's it that you want to say?" Kim asked getting a little unnerved now, 'a little' being an understatement.  
  
"But it hasn't made anything easier," she continued not even listening to Kim now. "I had wanted to be with you for so long, all those times I had tried to kill you I was only acting. If I wanted to, I could have easily killed you."  
  
"Is that so?' Kim said sliding out of Shego's grasp and jumping back.  
  
Above them the sky was changing, and the people on the beach had disappeared. The sky, on the other hand, was darkening, looking more and more malicious. Lightening flashed illuminating the now darkened dreamscape. It lit up Shego for Kim to see, and what she saw surprised her. She had expected her to suddenly start fighting, but what she saw on Shego's face was anything but a 'game face'. Her face looked hurt, almost  
  
Throwing caution into the wind Kim decided it was an act. She leapt at Shego, who grabbed her and threw her to the ground, then spun and forced her knee into Kim's chest. She drew her hand back, fingers pointed forward like a spike.  
  
"I told you," Shego said getting off her and letting her up.  
  
The island scene around them blasted away into little bits that fell into the white oblivion below.  
  
"If you want I'll just send you back, not remembering anything that happened here," Shego offered.  
  
"Remembering nothing at all, or are there things I could choose to remember?"  
  
"Nothing, or everything and hear what I've been trying to say. Three seconds," she said holding up three fingers.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Two."  
  
'Blue foxes can't resist a challenge Kim, here's a challenge practically hitting you in the face, hahahaha,' Kim's own mind laughed at her.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"One."  
  
"Okay!" she screamed hoping she was in time.  
  
"All right then, I'm glad you said yes," she said floating closer to Kim. She outstretched her hand and lightly brushed the young girl's cheek.  
  
Kim instinctively pulled away, but the sudden grip she was expecting never came. Instead Shego looked patient, waiting for her. It seemed strange to her and so she thought for a moment, slowly drifting from the other woman.  
  
"I changed my mind, I don't want to know," she said moving further back.  
  
Shego didn't move, didn't say anything, just faded out from the dreamscape, leaving Kim alone, and unenlightened.  
  
*~*  
  
Kim woke up to the howling of wind still beating against the window. She looked around, seeing the glowing numbers of a clock. It was only three AM. She looked over at Tara, whose bed was across the room, still sleeping soundly, and wondered what her dream was about. A vague memory of Shego and an island, but other than that there was nothing.  
  
"Oh well, I'm sure if it was important I would have remembered the whole thing," she said pulling more covers over herself.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Nate woke up to find that Sashna had moved in the night, and was nestled on top of him, on his back. At first he joked and thought of her as a living blanket, then he stood. She fell off, landing perfectly on the couch, not even waking up. He looked down at her, her arms reaching out, trying to find him to hold onto. She found his tail, and pulled it up to nuzzle her cheek against it. Not wanting to wake her up, he lifted he tail, taking her along with it. When he left the room, he grabbed the pike.  
  
As he entered the hallway, Shego was there, looking somewhat depressed. She looked at him, but her gaze wouldn't quite meet his.  
  
"What's wrong Sam?" he asked absently saying her real name.  
  
"Nothing, and don't call me that," she snapped, but her voice didn't have that tone.  
  
"Alright," he said walking past her, slightly swinging his dragon tail side to side. "Samantha."  
  
"Don't say that name," she repeated, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Okay, okay Shego," he continued walking. "You didn't...dreamshift her, did you?"  
  
She looked away from him, feeling ashamed, not that she had dreamshifted Kim, but that she couldn't bare to admit it to Nate. When she turned, Nate took the opportunity to open Sashna's door with his tail, and fling her inside it, landing her on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't accept it," she turned back to him, but looked down. "I offered her information on what happened while she was unconscious, in return to hear what I wanted to say. But she wouldn't do it, she wouldn't let me just say that one thing."  
  
"Come on, I'm sure she'll come around, eventually," he said placing a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.  
  
"You're always so sure of this stuff, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, I do have my doubts, but from what I saw her doing last night, I'm sure she will."  
  
"No messing with her mind, alright?" she looked at him, a slight glint in her eyes.  
  
"Promise."  
  
The door behind Shego opened, and Tara stepped out, Nate took a step back. She had no make-up on, and her hair was completely unkempt, pillow hair is what it's more widely known as.  
  
"Do you know where the bathroom is?" she asked.  
  
"I'll show you," Shego said following her into the room.  
  
Nate was relieved that she did, if that's what Tara looked like in the morning, he did not want to see Kim. He continued walking down the hallway, running his fingers through his hair, which had not been disturbed in the night. Having slept on his stomach, it didn't touch anything to mess it up; Sashna had slept to one side of it. He lightly shook his head, feeling the feathers and spikes rustling up top.  
  
Continuing his walk he soon entered the room they had eaten in the previous night, ducking slihtly to avoid hitting his head (I don't think I've mentioned how tall he is in this form, he's around 7'6"). Sahid was there, as was Tena and Nena. They were all eating breakfast, and he wondered where the fearsome five were. He decided not to think much about it, besides, Sahid was speaking.  
  
"Nate, how did you sleep?" he asked standing from his cushion.  
  
"Not bad, probably the best sleep I've had in a while," Nate replied looking over his shoulder. "Sahid, I need to ask if you can watch the others while I'm gone?"  
  
"You mean, have them stay here, I thought they were going back to Middleton?"  
  
"That's not going to work, Middleton is most likely a smoking crater by now," he walked over to sit down next to Tena, who shied away a little.  
  
"Yes, but you don't know for sure."  
  
"But I do know that that is Drakken's first stop," he said carefully folding his legs beneath himself. "I've known my share of insane people mind you, and he is definitely the most psychotic of them all. So, about them staying here, it'll only be for a day, at least."  
  
"Alright, they can stay, it's the least I can do."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*****  
  
An hour later, Kim and Tara were both awake and down at the table, while Ron was just entering. Nate told Kim that they would be staying at the fortress for the time being. She had not protested, though he asked her if she minded. Ron and Tara, having agreed with Nate, didn't say anything.  
  
"I'd still like to come with you though," she said nonchalantly, like he should have known.  
  
"Fat chance of that Kim, unless you can put aside your childish beliefs of right and wrong, there's no way you're coming with me," he said eating a piece of toast.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked standing.  
  
"Unless you can actually bring yourself to kill someone, then you're staying here," he smirked, knowing she could never do that.  
  
Sashna, kneeling next to him, kept silent, her hands folded in her lap, and her ears flattened against her head. She didn't want to contradict him, but at a time like this, she believed he should bring her.  
  
"Nate?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...I think you should take her with you. She deserves that much to see what Drakken has done," she said in an almost fearful voice. 'You never know, it might show her how futile it is to wish for peace from a maniac.'  
  
'You've got a point there,' he thought back, then said, "Maybe, I'll think about it."  
  
They went back to eating until Shego came into the room with a not-so- cheery hello. No one questioned why she seemed depressed, and only Nate knew. But he was too busy thinking which weapon to allow Kim to use, that fake sword had been his only one. Something easy for her to use, something light, but it also had to be strong.  
  
'The katar, no, too heavy, maybe the ken, no, what about the kukri, that should be good for her to use, or maybe the kaybar, but that's too short, damn it, why is so hard to choose a weapon. Not the kwaiken, that would seem degrading, if not to her then to me. I've got it, what about the naginata, that should be okay," he finally made the silent decision.  
  
Reaching into his belt he pulled out a small sword, maybe 18 inches long. It looked somewhat like a large tanto, with a six inch handle.  
  
"Think fast," he said throwing it across the table to Kim, who fumbled but ultimately caught it.  
  
As soon as it was in her hands the long pole extended from the end of the handle. It was maybe a foot shorter than his pike (Which, as you should remember, looks like Hiten's from Inu Yasha. I realize a pike is actually a long spear, almost 14 feet long, but that is what they called the weapon, so it is what I shall call the weapon.), the pike also had extended itself due to the increase in his own height.  
  
"Why are you giving me this?" she asked looking over the pole and blade in a skeptical manner.  
  
"Because, you're coming with me," he said bluntly and went back to eating.  
  
TBC  
  
There, sorry for it taking so long, but I have had other stories to tend to. I found a book of weapons from 5,000 B.C. to 2,000 A.D., though the book is copyright 1990. It has supplied me with so much information, and those weapons I've listed are just the first flake of snow on top of the iceberg. You wouldn't believe how many types of knives, and swords, and rifles, and pistols, but I digress. Anyway, next chapter is the last chapter, and we'll see just what state Middleton is in, and how Kim reacts to it. The end of Drakken is coming, and it will soon be here. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible  
  
Claimer: I do own any Ocs in this fic  
  
Okay, sorry for it taking so long, I have other stories to write after all, and it wouldn't be fair to them if I pay too much attention to only one. Anyway, this may or may not be the last chapter, it depends on how long I want to make this one. Who am I kidding, of course this will be the last one. It also wouldn't be fair to make you all wait so long for something that happens to take longer than you expected. If you also remember, I made good on my promise of making Kim find out in an indirect way, Shego told her. Epilogue, sequel or prequel, the decision was left up to you, and still no response on that, so I guess I'll have to do them all. Warning, I don't remember what it happened, but this had turned into a very, very slight slash fic. So, just watch out for it.  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
***** scene change  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Kim gave the weapon in her hands a once over and looked up at Nate, who was slowly shrinking back to normal (if you wanna call it that).  
  
"It's not fake, since that is what you're wondering," he said once he was fully human, shaking his head to swing his braid a little.  
  
"How can you be so sure that Drakken has already made it to Middleton?" Ron asked hoping to make a good point.  
  
"We moved from Baghdad to about four miles west of here in only a few minutes, I think he has enough speed to make it to the US," Nate said reaching for a few more waffles.  
  
The table before them was littered with all kinds of breakfast foods. Fruit bowls, cereal, rice (if you like rice for breakfast, I do, with a little butter and sugar, it's actually not that bad), waffles, pancakes, toast, milk and orange juice, and so on. All of this was courtesy of Sahid's kitchen staff, and it was all very good.  
  
The door at the far end opened and Sashna entered, her nose twitching with the incoming smells. Smiling she sat down next to Nate and began to help herself.  
  
"What's this?" she asked holding up a rather large, spiky fruit.  
  
"That's a pineapple," Nate said taking it from her and placing it back in the bowl. He then extended a claw and swiped at it several times. It slipped sideways, revealing that it was cut seven times in that single second, and he took one of the slices, also devoid of the outer shell thing and placed it on her plate.  
  
"I could've done it myself," she playfully protested.  
  
"I know."  
  
Kim became somewhat frustrated with his being so calm, and decided to speak up, again.  
  
"How can you be so calm, shouldn't we be getting to Drakken?" she asked trying to act calm, though her quivering fork and her eyes gave everything away.  
  
"Do you want to fight on an empty stomach?" Nate asked as he, himself, reached for a piece of pineapple.  
  
"Well...um...no, but still," she protested.  
  
"Dammit Kim, will you just shut up for once in your life, I'm starting to reconsider taking you," Nate said slamming a fist on the table, as he was losing patience with this girl.  
  
Kim was considering her pout, but with what she had seen him so far, she doubted it would work. So, instead of arguing, she stayed obediently quiet.  
  
'You don't really mean that, do you?' Sashna thought.  
  
'Yes, I do,' he sighed.  
  
"Nate, why don't you just leave her here, she will be much safer," Shego suggested pouring more milk for herself.  
  
"I'm not staying here," Kim said, "you're taking me with you."  
  
"Like you have the authority to order me around, ha, that'll be the day," he scoffed at her. "A goody-two-shoes, trying to order a mercenary not even on her payroll, I'd like to see that."  
  
Tara remained quiet, not wanting to get into an argument that had nothing to do with either her or Ron. She did think of her family, what was happening to them, what Drakken would be doing to the people of her town. But knowing that Nate was going there made her feel better; he had saved her twice when he could have left her to die, that alone was enough to give him her trust.  
  
'Thank you, Tara," she heard his words in her head, and gave the slightest of nods to confirm it. 'She won't be coming anyway, so there is no need to worry.'  
  
'Nate, why do you not want her to go?' Shego asked.  
  
'If she comes, I'll end up killing her myself,' he sighed mentally.  
  
"Nate, I know you like to work alone," she said aloud.  
  
"I prefer it actually," he retorted.  
  
"Is it me, or are they having a completely separate conversation?" Kim whispered to Tara, who didn't answer.  
  
'She still doesn't get it,' Nate sighed out loud this time.  
  
Pushing his plate away from him he stood up, and stepped back from the table. Kim stood also, but sat back down when he looked at her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked walking around the table to the open spot between the table and the door.  
  
"With you?" she suggested.  
  
"Fine, come on, just stay out of my way," he said then turned to Sahid. "Hey, Sahid, do you have any clothing for cold weather?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't know why you would need them," he said.  
  
"Not for me, for her," he jerked her head at Kim.  
  
"There should be something in her size," he stood up and started to lead Kim out of the room.  
  
Once they were out of earshot Ron asked, "What are you going to do Nate, about Kim I mean."  
  
"I really don't know, maybe knock her out and leave her out as bait," he lolled his head around feeling it crack over and over.  
  
"You wouldn't do that," Tara said.  
  
"Who's to say I wouldn't."  
  
"You could always get going now, and leave her here," Shego suggested.  
  
"That's actually a very good idea," he turned around letting his wings drift about, as if there were no bones in them.  
  
They swept out and around his body, wrapping around until he was completely covered down to his now-bare feet, the claws still evident on his toes. His taloned hands were slipped into his pocket. The tops of his shoulder muscles were sticking up just about his wings, and there could be seen something like bone beginning to push through the skin, like armor. The lines along his wings and feather began to glow, moving from the base to the very tips. The same glow moved from his scalp along the lines of his hair.  
  
"See you guys later," he said as the glow expanded to cover his entire body. The next instant he was gone.  
  
A minute later Kim and Sahid came in carrying a jacket and some ski pants.  
  
"Where did he go?" Kim asked looking around.  
  
"He made the right choice to leave you here," Sashna said from where she was still sitting.  
  
*****  
  
Nate reappeared in an empty street on the outskirts of the city. The place really looked like a scene from a war movie. Buildings were half crumbled, and also had huge holes in them. The streets were completely empty of any traces of life. Not even a single insect remained. And there, right in the heart of the city, was Drakken's sphere. He knew Drakken was watching him, he knew that leaving Kim behind was for the best, and he knew that Drakken's end was soon.  
  
A bone-chilling wind whipped through the streets as he walked, throwing about the cloak he wore. His face was an emotionless mask hiding the fact that he was severely pissed by Drakken destroying this place. But he didn't let it trouble him as much as he probably should have, since he knew balance would soon be restored.  
  
As he walked, he felt a slight increase in the heat beneath him. A small increase, but an increase nonetheless. Looking around, he spied a manhole. His wings spread out from two slits in the cloak, and his arms also slipped through. Using one long, clawed finger he slipped it into the hole meant for a crowbar and yanked it off. A hand reached up and grabbed his head, pulling him down into the sewers.  
  
"Mom!" he almost yelled when he saw who it was.  
  
"Shh," she pressed her gloved finger to her lips.  
  
Erica Sindel looks like him, except female, duh, and doesn't look a day over twenty, considering she's forty-six. Her green hair is cropped short, just to her shoulders, and her eyes were somewhat softer. She wore a black jumpsuit, with shoes specially designed for complete silence. Strapped to her back was a sniper rifle, and all around her waist were all different guns; ranging from an AR33 to a few ZMGs.  
  
"Welcome home," she said with a wry smile pulling him into a hug.  
  
"I would say it's good to be back, but well, you know," he said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"What happened to your hands?" she asked holding in front of her.  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you someday," he pulled them away.  
  
"Sure, whenever you're ready," she said followed by a long moment where she just looked him up and down. "You seem different then the last time I saw you."  
  
"I haven't changed, maybe you've just been away too long."  
  
"Maybe," she looked thoughtfully at him. "Tell you what, when this is over, we'll all spend some time at home, just the four of us."  
  
"That sounds like fun," he looked up through the manhole above him. "Is Dad back?"  
  
"No, he's still in Italy."  
  
They walked along the ledge over the curiously clean sewer water, in silence. Nate followed his mother at a short distance, about three feet, and kept his eyes forward. He didn't need to look around; he knew the entire town by heart, top to bottom. The amount of time he'd spent going over such schematics had given him headaches. He, Kukulkan, had foreseen this happening, but never considered the involvement of Nate's mother.  
  
The path they followed twisted and turned as they neared the end of the tunnel that opened in the school. When they reached it, Nate reached up and pushed the hatch open. He climbed out and pulled Erica up after him. Looking around he noticed the mural and knew exactly which room they were in.  
  
"Follow me," he said taking the lead.  
  
He led her through the school, pointing out things of interest, like any teenager who hadn't seen his mother in months would do. She seemed fairly interested in what he had been doing. They both stopped when footsteps could be heard down the darkened hallway. Two sets of heavy footsteps, and a noise that sounded distinctly like a person being dragged. Voices could also be heard.  
  
"Let me go you bastards!" an obviously female voice screamed.  
  
"Bonnie?" Nate questioned to himself in a confused tone.  
  
"Did you actually think hiding in here would do you any good?" one of the males asked.  
  
"Well, gee, why do you think I was here?" her voice was hoarse, but still held its usual defiance.  
  
"I'll handle this," he said stepping out of the shadow in which they had concealed themselves. Taking the pike from his belt, he kept it in its dagger form, no pole. "And what do we have here?"  
  
"Huh?" all three of them turned towards him.  
  
In a bit of a blur he swiftly charged, slashed their throats, and stepped back, leaving them to slump to the floor. The blood pooled around them, and squirted from their arteries, right at Bonnie.  
  
"You're..." she never finished as he latched his hand onto her face and proceeded in deleting the memory. A glazed look came over Bonnie's face, and she slumped against him, unconscious.  
  
"Should I alter her to be more agreeable, or not?" he asked himself, not removing his hand. "Maybe a little."  
  
He shifted his fingers ever so slightly to reach the specific parts of her mind. After searching, he realized that there was nothing to change, just an emotional barrier keeping her emotions inside.  
  
'Let's see what she's really like,' he moved his fingers around a little, looking around. 'Hm, respect, admiration, a little fear, of...me? I can't say I'm flattered, but what the heck. There's something here about Kim, but maybe I should leave that alone.'  
  
"Finished?" Erica asked.  
  
"Yeah, turns out I didn't have to do anything, she's actually very close to opening up," he said laying her down against a piece of concrete.  
  
"I was wondering, and figured I should as you now, just in case," she said trying to figure out how to phrase what she was going to say. "Um, do you know about how Shego feels?"  
  
"About Kim? Yeah, I know, but I kinda found out by accident," he looked down at the floor. "Her mind was temporarily opened for just a moment."  
  
They both looked down at Bonnie, who was beginning to stir. Nate touched his mother's shoulder lightly, and they both faded away. Her eyes opened and she looked down at the two dead men on the floor, and instantly scooted away from them. Trying to remember what happened, her mind was a blank of the last few minutes. She remembered being captured, and yelling at them, she even remembered trying some of Kim's moves. But since they had caught her off guard, she really didn't have a chance. She then remembered turning, and seeing someone in the shadows, and that's where here memory ended.  
  
"He must have done this," she said rubbing her head. "But who was he?"  
  
*****  
  
Shego was standing out in the large courtyard, looking at the bonfire. She knew that Nate leaving Kim here was for the best, seeing as how she couldn't possibly stand up to what lay ahead. But at the same time, she really didn't feel comfortable with her around. Constantly she thought about pulling her into a side room and doing things to her. Given that she had plenty of opportunities, she was proud of herself for not taking advantage of them.  
  
"Shego?" she heard the all-too-familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked not turning around.  
  
"I was wondering, I heard Nate say something about dreamshifting, what is that?" she asked stepping up next to Shego.  
  
"Well, uh, basically it's when someone, with the ability to do so, enters another person's dream," she explained rather idly, continuing to stare at the fire.  
  
"You did that, didn't you," Kim said as more of an accusation than a question. When Shego didn't respond, she decided something else. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Just the part about you wanting to tell me something, but everything else is just a blank."  
  
When she looked up at the older woman, she saw what looked almost like fear. She had never seen that look on Shego's face before, and suddenly found herself feeling drawn to her. So she reached out and lightly touched Shego's arm. Shego's head snapped down to look at the hand resting there. Then she looked up at Kim's face, which had donned a reassuring smile.  
  
"Uh...well...um, it's really hard to say this...I...I really respect what you do," she said quickly. 'Dammit Shego, why did you stutter.'  
  
"Oh, thanks," Kim said about to pull to her hand from Shego's arm, when she felt Shego's hand on top of it.  
  
"That's not all," she whispered. "ThetruthisthatIreallyreallycareaboutyou, andiwaswonderingifmaybewecouldgooutsometime." (look closely, you'll see it)  
  
Kim looked dumbstruck as she tried to decipher the rapid speech. Her eyes widened in realization of what she was hearing. Her jaw hung open and her knees went slightly weak. Shego's hand had left hers and she had a hurt look on her face.  
  
"I-I'll leave, if you want, and you would never see or hear from me again, if you want me to," Shego said stepping away from Kim.  
  
"No, no, don't leave," Kim said, just barely above a whisper. "I don't want you to leave."  
  
Kim placed her hand back on Shego's arm, and moved closer to her. Shego looked down at the auburn head now resting on her shoulder, then turned back to the fire.  
  
*****  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Nate yelled and launched a blast of lightening at the hoards of Drakken's men baring down on him. They were all either cut down, or completely vaporized, you decide. "Fools, don't even know what they're up against."  
  
"You should be careful where you shoot that thing, there are people hiding near here," Erica said.  
  
"Mom, would you mind not telling me how to do my job," he said dispatching with another red-clad guard.  
  
"Fine, don't listen to me, I'm just your mother," she huffed. "You're destroying the town you're supposed to be saving."  
  
"Would you rather I destroy the sphere itself, if I do then it will blow up and obliterate this town and everything within about a fifty mile radius," he turned around and glared at her. "But I suppose I could tone it down a bit."  
  
The next moment he whipped around and sliced another of Drakken's men in half.  
  
"Isn't there any way that you could destroy the sphere, but keep the town intact?"  
  
"There is, but I don't like to use that particular technique," he said looking at his changing hands. "It would involve too much energy, energy that would have to taken from a sacrifice."  
  
"You mean a human sacrifice?"  
  
"Is there any other kind. This is the weapon the Aztecs, Mayans and Incas used as a last resort. Why do you think that their empires spread so vastly?"  
  
"Then don't use it, if it requires your energy and that of an innocent, then it should never be used ever again," she said with a horrified look. "Wait, how do you know so much about this."  
  
"I'm going to give you the answer you gave me so many times as a child," he said and started walking again, "because."  
  
"I'm your mother, now tell me."  
  
"Ask Shego."  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Mom, this is not exactly the time," he leaned against one of the buildings.  
  
There was a slight chill on his shoulder, looking down he saw a snowflake, and there was only more coming. Almost immediately a bony protrusion tore through his skin and cupped his shoulder, and he could feel the same bone on his back.  
  
'The first snow,' he thought.  
  
"Nate?"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"I think the object of your search is coming towards us," Erica said pointing down the street at the silver-clad form.  
  
"So he has. Ten bucks says that armor heals itself but not him."  
  
"You're on."  
  
He stepped forward, walking into the middle of the street, opposite Drakken. The pike was held in front of him, the blade blazed with lightening. Two horns pushed through his hair, raking back over his hair. His pupils dilated, completely filling his eyes, which had donned a green glow.  
  
Drakken stood there, a smug smile on his face, he believed that he was invincible with this armor on. Well he would have been, had he been fighting a normal human. But the thought a normal human challenging a god's power was almost unheard of, and those who had tried were usually sent to hell, or tartarus, or whatever place the evil people go to. His right arms began to change, and long, straight blade sprouted from the underside of his wrist.  
  
The snow continued to fall, unhindered by the two large powers in the area. Well, actually, one large, one huge. A breeze picked up and the heavy snow was blown around in a small tornado formation. Through the snow could be seen a single person, clad in a purple and gold cheerleading outfit. Yes, Bonnie had followed the voices, and had found the two assassins. But she couldn't see them clearly through the snow, though, one of them looked familiar.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" she asked herself as she crept forward, her arms crossed ofer her chest, and her hands rubbing her shoulders.  
  
'By killing him, balance will be restored, and things can go back to normal,' Nate thought as he studied Drakken's stance. Indeed his sister had apparently taught him somewhat how to fight, since the stance was a crude imitation of hers.  
  
"So, you've come to try and kill me again, have you?" Drakken said as defiantly as possible.  
  
"I don't plan on trying Drakken, I promise you that your head will roll with the others," Nate yelled back. 'What is that sound?'  
  
Sure enough a faint sound of a helicopter could be heard over the howling of the wind. Nate's ears, which had elongated slightly, were turning this way and that, trying to pinpoint it.  
  
"There!" he yelled and twisted around, launching a ball of lightening from his palm, and blowing said chopper to bits. "Objective accomplished, Senor Senior, Senior, killed."  
  
He turned back around, just in time to block Drakken's sword from cutting him in two. The pike whipped out and he caught the blade between the front and rear blades of the main blade (confusing I know, but just deal with it). He easily held Drakken's sword at bay, wondering why he wasn't using any of the more advanced weaponry, which the centurion armor held. Getting bored, he shoved Drakken back.  
  
The sword on his arm retracted and from the top of his shoulders, twin lasers opened. They began firing, hitting Nate and doing no damage whatsoever.  
  
"But, why isn't it working?" Drakken asked himself and continued firing.  
  
"I'm surprised at you Drakken, you of all people should know that lasers don't work on organic objects (this is actually true, that's why the military is working on particle weapons instead)," he said as he grabbed his cloak and threw it into the wind.  
  
"Then try these," the wrist units shifter and two scopes opened.  
  
"Not gonna happen."  
  
But Nate wasn't going to drag this out and give Drakken any opportunities. He rushed forward, bringing the pike back, ready to strike. Swinging it forward, the blade sliced through the armor, cutting off Drakken's hands. The armor didn't hold up much.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Drakken yelled holding up the bloody stumps of his hands. But it didn't end there, Nate used his momentum to turn around completely and take Drakken's screaming head clean off his shoulders.  
  
The headless body fell the snowy ground, blood spurting from the open arteries. The head fell a second later, its mouth still wide in the perpetual scream of agony. Nate struck the ground with the pike, created an almost tuning fork effect between the two blades.  
  
"Mission, accomplished," he sighed looking down at the twitching body.  
  
"Now what do we do about the sphere?" Erica asked walking up to him.  
  
"Let the GJ worry about it, they never told me clean up was part of the job."  
  
Turning he looked over the very tips of sunlight starting to peak at the horizon. The thought of finally being able to rest made him feel very, very content. Concentrating, he caused the clouds to part, and the sun rose in a clear sky.  
  
"Nate?"  
  
"What?" he turned from the sun and saw Bonnie standing there with his cloak in her hands. 'SHIT!'  
  
"You dropped this."  
  
Before answering he scanned her thoughts, what he found was extreme fear, fear that could actually drive a person mad. But she held it in check with an amount of respect he had not felt in thousands of years. Her eyes didn't seem to meet his though, and that's what gave away her fear.  
  
"Thanks, but you can keep it."  
  
"We should go," Erica said grabbing her son's shoulder and attempting to lead him away.  
  
"Right," he said turning back to the body. "But before I leave, there's something I have to do."  
  
He placed the blade of the pike against Drakken's decapitated body, and vaporized it. His head followed suite, as well as his hands. What was left was a bit of smoke rising from the cracked asphalt. Following his usual routine, there was nothing left to trace back to him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get Kim, Ron, and Tara," he assured her before following after his mother, but stopped and turned back and walked up to her. "Don't be so cold, it really doesn't suite you, and besides, frowning too much gives you wrinkles."  
  
"Nate, come on," Erica called getting a little impatient.  
  
"See ya," he ran back to where his mother stood. "Have a little patience Mom, jeez."  
  
"Where is Shego, exactly?"  
  
"At Sahid's, it was the only place in the immediate area."  
  
"I don't mind her being there, it's the others I'm worried about."  
  
"Don't worry about it, they're fine."  
  
"Um, how are we going to get there?"  
  
He looked to make sure no one but Bonnie was around, and even she had a confused look on her face. From his back, his wings spread and grew, building themselves from nothing. They spread till they were about 15 feet wide, on either side. The wings wrapped around, and around them. The glow then spread from their roots to the tips, of both his wings and his hair. With a flash, that momentarily blinded Bonnie, they were gone.  
  
"Don't be so cold," she slowly repeated then held her face, "and I definitely don't want wrinkles."  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, chapter 12 is done, I hope you like it. Sorry for it taking so long, I was running low on ideas. I really hate going back on my promises, but this is not the last chapter. There will be one more, then the epilogue. Keep in mind that the next chapter is not an epilogue. I'm still working on the prologue, it'll be a little while. If you don't like the Kigo part of it, well tough, I'm a sick bastard, deal with it. A little side note, I gave Shego the name Samantha as an homage to Peacemaker Aqua, author of the Kim Possible story "Numb", in my opinion one of the best stories I have ever read. 


	13. A message too long to be a review

Dear Readers  
  
Let me see, how to put this. First things first, I have decided to ignore Shego2drakken, but after I give them a message.  
  
1) Shego did not care when Drakken was killed because, if you even read previous chapters, you would know that she hates working for him, that andn her contract was over.  
  
2)Yes, Nate can be killed, he's still human, the pike holds the essence, the sould if you will, of Kukulkan, an Aztec god who appears in the form of an immense serpent dragon. If this god sees fit, he could easily bring Nate back. But, again, if you read previous chapters you will see that Nate's body, because of this power, has an almost unpresidented healing rate, therefore the only way to kill him is to cut his head off. Of course you'd have to live long enough, and get close enough, to do that.  
  
3) Do not tell me how to write my story, I don't tell you how to write yours, because, mainly, I could care less. I just thought I'd be polite and give a neutral review on your story. But I see you don't want me to not care, you have to have me care one way or another. Well too bad, because, as I have said before, and probably will say again, I could care less. I could have easily flamed, how do you think that would look, a flame for a first review (I gotta stop laughing at that one, my sides are splitting).  
  
4) This time I do mean to be mean, because you, unlike my other reviewers, which have done nothing but support this fic, have given me complete and utter crap with your reviews, which would have been deleted, had you not signed them. Oh well, I guess you are my one, and only, flamer, which is why I'm making an example of you. Well, there was that other guy, but I deleted his/her review. But what can you expect from a wierd 13-year-old who thinks that Drakken shouldn't be punished for all that he's done (personally I'm surprised he hasn't been given the chair already).  
  
5) If you want to be in love with Drakken, fine, no one can stop you, but please don't try to turn people who hate him. . Its the same when people try to talk me into believing in Christ. No offense Christians, Catholics, Jews, Mormons, Muslims, and any other reader who belongs to a religion that believes in God, I'm a lost cause. Suum cuique, to each his own, so just shut up and write your damn stories. I doubt he would feel any remorse for killing her anyway, it was his second major objective, right after taking over the world.  
  
On to bigger and better things, the next chapter should be up within the next week or two, depends. I'm helping my neighbor write a story about Sashna for fictionpress.com. Check it out, it's called Hybrid Theory, in the sci-fi section (just a note, you'll have to change the rating setting to R to see it). And hey, Shego2drakken, go ahead and flame her for having me co-write it, she'll chew you out worse than I ever could. That's all for now, see most of you real soon.  
  
-Nate Sindel  
  
P.S. Don't mind wany of the spelling errors, if I made any, it's 2:30 in the morning, on Sunday, March 16th. I'm really tired, and really pissed. Mainly because Blockbuster doesn't have the game I'm looking for, they never have it, that's why. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible  
  
Claimer: I do own any OC's in this story  
  
Okay, I have to thank all the people who reviewed on the note, except for the obvious. I really hated ending the last chapter like that, but it was getting long, and would have been longer if I was going to add this chapter, in its entirety, to it. But enough about that, this will be the last chapter, then an epilogue. Sequel is in the works, look for that later on. And I might be posting another little note, to respond to more of the infidels reviews. I just can't ignore annoying people, never have, I can't figure out why.  
  
' ' thought  
  
" " speech  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
*****  
  
*~* dreamscape  
  
*~*~* flashback  
  
The Assassin  
  
Chapter 13  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
The courtyard lit up as the two appeared there. The wings unwrapped and slipped back under his shoulder blades as he stepped away from her. Looking up he saw that the clouds and snow were gone, revealing a bright, afternoon sun.  
  
"Come on, they're inside," he said turning to the door.  
  
As soon as he opened it, Sashna tackled him. Erica was stunned slightly at seeing the girl's ears and tail. She was also surprised to hear her son laughing at this. The girl lifted her face to smile up at her, and she could feel herself warming up to this girl.  
  
"Hello," Erica said not realizing that she was still staring.  
  
"Mom, this is Sashna," Nate standing up and brushing himself off, though it didn't help much, Sashna stood up next to him and bowed. Seeing the look on his mother's face he quickly added, "Ask Shego."  
  
"I'm going to do that right now," she said moving past them and through the door.  
  
"Took you long enough," Sashna said.  
  
"You know what took so long, so don't even bother."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Together they entered and made their way to the dining room, where Nate saw Kim sitting next to Shego. It made him smile to know that what he told Shego not so long ago had come to pass. If you don't remember what he said then read chapter 11, you'll find it. He looked through the table to see that the two were holding hands. It was so sweet he almost wanted to cry, almost.  
  
"Nate, welcome back," Shego said not getting up.  
  
"I've only been gone for six hours," he said looking at the spot where there should have been a watch on his scaly wrist. "Where did Mom go?"  
  
"Sahid is showing her around, I guess he put in some new rooms."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"I'll be right back," Kim said standing up to leave, she reluctant to let go of her hand. "Come on Shego, let go."  
  
"Alright," she said with a pout, this look sent slight shivers down Nate's spine.  
  
As soon as Kim was out of the room Nate said, "So, you rushed."  
  
"Well, you know I was never really good at that kind of thing," she said putting her chin in her hand, her elbow on the table. "And to think, she actually felt the same way."  
  
"Didn't I tell you she would come around."  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
"When I had erased her memory, I had seen that she was well on her way to admitting it herself, it was only a matter of time," he shrugged, taking a seat across from her.  
  
It was much later than noon at that time, and the table was clear of food, though it had a fruit bowl. Through the windows, the setting sun cast long shadows across the floor, giving the room an eerie sense. The lights, high in the ceiling, flicked on automatically, sensing the dying light. The shadows disappeared, and the rooms feel returned to normal.  
  
"So you really did it, no lie?"  
  
"I left the sphere for GJ to take care of, but other than that, all loose ends have been tied up."  
  
He leaned back on the cushions, muscles in his back rippling under the tank top, hands behind his head. Being surrounded by death his entire life had had no effect on his mental state whatsoever. Unlike most people, who would have gone insane long before, he was seen as a natural, totally apathetic to those he killed. A ruthless, and relentless, mercenary; willing to take any job for the right price. But all this was to mask his true objective, to keep the balance in this world.  
  
"It must have worked," he said placing the even balanced scales on the table, "see?"  
  
"Now you can come home," Sashna said looping her arms around one of his and leaning against him.  
  
"I have a better idea, how about you visit my home for a little bit?"  
  
"Really, I would be honored."  
  
He laughed a little at her excitement mixed with reverence. The thought of telling her to not be so proper had crossed his mind, but knew that telling Midora that would do no good. He knew that her mental balance was slightly more unstable than his, and the two minds inside her would switch off without any sort of signal. But he just dealt with it.  
  
"Midora, what does Sashna think?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She feels the same way."  
  
"How about letting her talk."  
  
"I'm afraid her excitement is too great to allow her to express it herself. She agrees with me."  
  
"Good, so long as she agrees, then I have no problem with it," he said then turned to Shego. "So, Sam, I guess we should leave you alone with Kim."  
  
"Who's Sam?" they all heard Kim ask from across the room.  
  
"I am," Shego said, "and I'm not exactly proud of it."  
  
"Aww, I think Samantha is a really pretty name," Kim said sitting down next to Shego and hugging her.  
  
Shego's blush was extremely noticeable on her cheeks and the way it spread to her entire face. She looked over at Nate, who, she was happy to see, was doing a very good job at keeping himself from dying of laughter. She could hear it in her mind, though, long and loud.  
  
'Thanks a lot Nate, you knew she was there,' she thought with contempt.  
  
'Exactly why I said it, she had to find out sooner or later, and I doubted you would tell her,' he thought back, then said, "We'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
He just laughed and walked through the door with Sashna behind him. They walked through the halls looking for something to do in this place, but there didn't seem to be anything. Nate tried to remember what it was he had been doing last time he had visited, but it had been over a year ago.  
  
"Shego, would it be okay if I called you Sam?" Kim asked not really sure just how to address her now.  
  
"Shego is fine," she said looking down at the table. "It's been my name for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Dammit, there's nothing to do," Nate said walking back in.  
  
"How many rooms are there, exactly?" Kim asked, she had been walking around here all day, but never bothered counting.  
  
"Last time I checked there were two-hundred-twenty," he said ticking off his fingers. "Counting closets and bathrooms."  
  
"Why don't we play hide-and-seek?" Sashna asked appearing from nowhere next to Nate.  
  
"Not It!" he announced.  
  
"Not It," came Shego less than a second later.  
  
"Not It!" Sashna practically yelled, at the same time as Shego.  
  
They all looked at Kim who had been eating an apple at the moment. I realize that hide-and-seek seems a little childish, but it is still a phat game, specially in the dark. Admit it, hide-and-seek kicks every other games ass, hell, I'm 17 and I still play it.  
  
"Looks like you're It Kimmy," Shego said laughing.  
  
"Oh well, that's the way it goes."  
  
'She's taking it rather well,' Nate thought.  
  
'She has other things on her mind,' Shego smiles as her own thoughts mingle with Kim's.  
  
"The rules are, no hiding in plain sight, no hiding in the bathroom, or in the basement," Sashna said purposely saying the 'plain sight' thing to rule out her advantage, to change into an ocelot and hide with Sahid's many cats. "And the table here is goal."  
  
"Agreed," the others said in unison.  
  
Kim placed her head on the table and started counting, to 100 (standard procedure), listening to the three of them making their exits. Three doors slammed, but only two of them left the room. Nate had leapt up and grabbed one of the lights, and went about making himself comfortable. As he watched, Kim finished counting, got up, and left through the door Sashna had used. Had she only turned around, he would have been in clear view. Once he was sure she wasn't coming back, he dropped easily down to sit on the table.  
  
"Hehe, so naïve," he mused. "Not trusting her ears enough. But, then again, I am supposed to move without being heard."  
  
He knew that Sashna would be found first, seeing as how Shego was just as well trained as he was in the art of being covert. Indeed, not ten minutes after she left, she came back with Sashna. The young cat-girl wasn't looking too happy about it either. Looking up, he smiled at her.  
  
"Back so soon?" he asked with a sly smile. "Now all you have to do is find Shego."  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked while gently guiding the pouting priestess to one of the cushions surrounding the table.  
  
He just raised his hand and pointed up to the lights. There was no need for an explanation, the simple gesture was all she needed.  
  
"Shego went through the door to the right, which one is up to you."  
  
"Easy for you to say, there are four doors," she said looking at the far wall.  
  
"Better get to searching then," he said smiling wide at this.  
  
She picked a door, the wrong door, and left. But it was technically the right door, seeing as how every corridor seemed to lead to every other corridor one way or another. Shego would eventually be found, but it wouldn't be anytime soon.  
  
"You tried to hide in a suit of armor, didn't you?" Nate asked her.  
  
Sashna didn't speak, she just nodded in confirmation. The pout was still on her face, and didn't seem to give any signs to letting up.  
  
"GOAL!" Shego announced loudly as she busted through the door and planted her hand firmly on the table top. She then looked up at the startled faces of Nate and Sashna. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"No, not really," Nate said, his mind had slipped and he had stopped keeping tabs on his sister's whereabouts, that's why she startled him. "Sashna's It next."  
  
"Oh, okay," she said sitting next to him. "Where I hid, she wouldn't have found me in a million years."  
  
"Then don't tell Sashna," he joked.  
  
*****  
  
They continued the game for the rest of the day; Nate only being found once, by Shego. Kim had been found the most, since she was the least experienced in the field of concealment. Shego had been found only the one time by Nate, and a few times by Sashna, who had used her nose. When she found Shego, she and Kim were in a slightly compromising position (once again, no, not that kind of position).  
  
Anyway, that evening they were all standing outside in the courtyard, waiting to go home. Ron and Tara were there, they had joined in the game during the very last searching. Both were found fairly quickly (please, don't ask where they were, or what they were doing before or during the game, I left it out for what should be obvious reasons). The door opened and Nate walked through, wings sweeping behind him, with a small bundle in his arms. No one was going to ask what it was, feeling that its contents were better off not known.  
  
"It's just a piece of meat, don't look so tweaked," Nate said handing the package to Erica.  
  
"Can we go home now, there's a test tomorrow," Ron said.  
  
"That's the first time I've ever heard you actually sound eager to go to school," Tara's voice floated in from behind.  
  
"I gotta warn you, it's highly unlikely you're going to have school on Monday," Nate said retrieving the pike handle from where he had placed it on his belt. "Everybody ready?"  
  
They all nodded in unison as he raised the pike over his head and struck the ground. The ground beneath them began to swirl round and round, creating a large spiral directly beneath them. It stretched till it covered the area beneath their feet. Once it was wide enough, all six of them began to sink into it, like quicksand. Ron, surprisingly, wasn't freaking out, mainly because he had his eyes screwed shut and every muscle in his body tensed.  
  
The spiral disappeared as soon as they were all through it completely. And the ground returned to its normal state, as if nothing had happened.  
  
*****  
  
The asphalt in the middle of a street on the outskirts Middleton began to bubble. Up through the broiling tar came six figured, seemingly untouched by the burning liquid. Once they were all finally through, the street returned to the way it was. The sphere that had been there was now gone, having been towed away by several large helicopters.  
  
A minute later came a piercing horn, like an air-raid siren. Along with the horn came a message, in the voice of Dr. Director, Deputy Director of GJ.  
  
"All citizens still inside the city limits, please make your way to the designated safety zones."  
  
The voice boomed across the empty city, as buildings in front the group began to crumble. But the message continued to give instructions.  
  
"This cities all-purpose contingency plan is now in effect."  
  
Almost immediately people began filing out of the city, some coming towards the group.  
  
"Kim!" came the voice of Kim's mother as she ran through the crowd to them. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Uh..." was Kim's response.  
  
"She's been with us," Ron said. "We were stuck over in Saudi Arabia."  
  
"How did you get back so fast?"  
  
"It's better you not know that, Ann," Erica said with a wry smile.  
  
"When did you get back?" Mrs. Possible asked.  
  
"Yesterday, sorry I haven't been over yet."  
  
"I'm confused," Nate said, "how do you two know each other."  
  
"College," the two women said at once.  
  
'Right, medical school,' he thought. His mother had been the one who taught him in that field.  
  
At that moment Mr. Possible decided to show up. He came through the crowd, which had turned to watch what was going to happen to the town.  
  
"Hey, everybody, you gotta see this," he said pointing towards the now rubble filled city.  
  
The entire area began to lift up, rolling over on giant gears and sprockets. Like a massive coin being flipped, did the entire town just flip over to reveal a perfectly restored Middleton. The new city locked into place, as sounds of falling rocks could be heard beneath it.  
  
I had seen this being done in several places, the first being that commercial for I think it was Goodyear tire, it was probably something else though. The second was the second episode of Evangelion, where the buildings were hidden under the ground and were raised up. So I took a shot at it and I hope you don't think it's stupid, though I get the feeling some people will.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Kim asked cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Kim, language," her mother scolded.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, you see, Global Justice had contacted us years ago saying that, because Kim is so important, that this city should have a double of it made so we don't have to go through the whole process of rebuilding," Mr. Possible explained.  
  
'I guess that's a good idea,' Nate thought.  
  
"I should go," Shego said and started to turn, but Kim grabbed her.  
  
"No, there's no reason for you to leave."  
  
"Yeah, come on Sam," Nate laughed receiving a glare from Shego. "You gotta lighten up a bit on that."  
  
"Shut up, I'm stayin'."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Kim said kissing Shego lightly on the cheek.  
  
Confused looks crossed the two doctors as they watched Shego hold Kim almost lovingly. Then it dawned on them what had happened to their daughter over the years. They almost blamed themselves for being overprotective of her; perhaps if they had just let her grow, this wouldn't have happened.  
  
"What, you said no boys, didn't you Dad?" Kim asked with a smile.  
  
"I, uh, I guess I did," he said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Attention citizens, you may now return to the city," Dr. Directors voice sounded over the newly replaced town.  
  
*****  
  
A week later life in Middleton had returned to normal, well, as normal as it gets. Bonnie was still acting the way she usually did, but sometimes was actually a nice Bonnie. Ron hadn't been beat up all week in D-hall, mainly because he now liked to walk with Nate to class; since no one but bonie had seen him, it was deemed safe for him to return to school. At the end of the week Sashna went back to tend to the temple and wait for Nate's arrival. He had told her, "Keep watch, for you do not know the day nor the hour," it's from somewhere in the Bible. Tara had missed a few days of school because her parent's felt she had been traumatized by the experience. Shego had stayed, though offers for her services were still coming in.  
  
It was Sunday, and Nate was sitting on the couch in his living room. His parents were both gone, again, having jobs to do. The house was, once again, all his, unless you counted Shego, who was barely home anyway, always out with Kim.  
  
"I'm so bored," he said throwing his head back against the cushions. "This is the most boring day of my life. Well, one of the most boring days of my life."  
  
"You know, you don't have to be so bored," Shego said leaning against the side of the arch into the room, Kim was next to her.  
  
"That was quiet," he leaned his head all the way over the couch's back to see them. "I almost didn't hear you enter. What were you saying, though?"  
  
"Why don't you go on a date, you know, as someone from school out," Kim suggested.  
  
"Oh, you mean to the dance on Friday, no thanks."  
  
"Why, we're going."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's easier for you, seeing as how it's a Sady Hawkins dance, one of you was bound to ask the other."  
  
"Come on Nate, live a little," Shego said jumping over the back of the couch to land next to him. "I did, and look at me."  
  
He was silent, merely crossing his arms.  
  
"Geez Nate, you're going to be leaving anyway, just act like you're enjoying yourself. It worked before," Kim said walking around the couch and sitting next to Shego. "Besides, there are plenty of girls who would do anything to go out with you."  
  
"That reminds me, when are you leaving?" Shego asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, a week, maybe two," he said standing up. "Who knows, maybe longer."  
  
"But what about Sashna?" Kim asked.  
  
"Do you know how long it takes for her to tend the temple?" he asked them, and they shook their heads. "No time, because it's protected by spells to keep it that way, and hidden, for eternity."  
  
He left the room after that, needing to be left alone, without any chance of interruption. So he left the house and started down the street with his hands in his pockets.  
  
*****  
  
He walked to the park at the other end of the town, and sat on a bench. He let his arms fall off the back of the bench, and hang there, dangling above the grass. His head lolled back and he closed his eyes to the bright sun.  
  
"I have been called so many names, god, Kukulkan, manslayer, Shinigami, master, Terok Nor, the list goes on," he said to himself. "I have killed the young and the old, the beautiful and the ugly, men, woman, and children. And all this in the name of balance, and my own amusement. But sometimes it just seems so pointless, kill one and another takes its place."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" he heard Bonnie asked as the bench creaked when she sat down.  
  
"Better question," he said as his eyebrow twitched with the sudden annoyance, "what do you want?"  
  
"I thought I'd better ask you before someone else did," she started then paused momentarily. "Usually I don't hesitate this much."  
  
"Just ask the question, I already know what it is."  
  
"If you know what it is, then why should I ask?"  
  
"Because if you don't you'll end up hating yourself. Besides, they need to hear it," he nodded to a bush across the small lake that concealed Kim and Shego.  
  
"Fine, instead of asking, I'm gonna make you a deal. Either you take me to the dance, or I'll tell."  
  
Nate held his breath, probing his mind through her thoughts. He found that she was telling the truth, she would tell the authorities that he killed those people.  
  
"Blackmail? I like your style kid," he said dragging his dangling arms up over the back of the bench. "Sure, I'll go with you, might even be fun."  
  
"Really? I didn't think you would say yes," she stood up in surprise.  
  
"You thought I would say no and kill you, then dispose of your body in the lake," he said as he stood and opened his eyes to look down on her, being about four inches taller than her, his head didn't have to tilt much. "I only kill those deserving of death, and you have done nothing wrong but be an obnoxious bitch for some of your life. That is hardly cause for death."  
  
"Its true, I was a conceited bitch, but I've changed."  
  
"Indeed you have," he turned away, but looked over his shoulder. "See ya later."  
  
TBC  
  
Yes, that's right, Bonnie. If you don't like it, tough, its my story. But on a more serious note, this chapter is one of the shortest, and lesser of all of them. But, oh well, what are you, or me, gonna do about it; it could have been worse, much worse. I've seen waaaaay crappier stories than mine. If you think I'm kidding, well, you couldn't possibly be more wrong. I understand that some of you are tweaked because my PEN NAME is used in the fic, but you must realize, it is my PEN NAME. I cannot stress this enough, it is my PEN NAME; I'll explain more after the end of the epilogue. That's all for now, so hey, you don't have to go to your homepage, but you can't stay here. 


	15. Epilogue

Final disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.  
  
Final claimer: I do own all OC's in this fic  
  
Here it is, I'm sad to say, the epilogue. I don't have much to tell you in this blurb at the top except that there'll be a note at the bottom of this. Not a bad note, but more like an informational thingy. That's all from me. See you all at the end.  
  
" " speech  
  
' ' thought  
  
( ) author's notes  
  
*~* dreamscape  
  
*~*~* flashback  
  
The Assassin  
  
Epilogue: Memories  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Friday at school, and Nate was getting some things from his locker. He opened his bag and placed in the folder he needed. This bag is different from the one he used to use, this is one of those bags for carrying a laptop. Hooking the strap over his shoulder he was about to close the locker when a hand came over and held it open.  
  
"That's a pretty plain locker," Bonnie said from behind him. "Most of the people I know have pictures in their lockers."  
  
"Is that so?" he asked surveying the emptiness that was his locker. "Oh well."  
  
"Walk me to class?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they walked, Nate reflected on the past week, and realized he had actually enjoyed time spent with Bonnie. He couldn't figure out why, but she actually seemed to have opened up to him. He didn't know why, but he felt like staying a while longer. This news had shocked Kim, and caused a couple dozen questions, which shall not be repeated.  
  
"Nate, you don't regret me blackmailing you, do you?" she asked as they neared the classroom.  
  
"Not really, it's really quite refreshing, someone having leverage over me," he said placing his arm around her shoulder to make the act complete. "Like I said, I like your style, do whatever you can to achieve."  
  
"We're here, see you later," she said and stepped into the room.  
  
He left that hallway, making his way to the other end of the school for his class. He reached it just in time to not be late, and he took his seat behind Ron.  
  
"Where you been?" Ron asked turning around.  
  
"Bonnie," Nate said reaching down and taking his drawing book from his bag.  
  
"She's growing on you," he said taking out his notebook and started to copy what was written on the board.  
  
"Yeah, she is," he placed the tip of his pencil to the paper and began to draw. 'And I don't know why.'  
  
The class was history, a class Nate actually enjoyed being in, because the teacher, Mr. Palmr (pronounced palm - er), had always enjoyed Nate's constructive answers and even compared drawings with him. Unlike other teachers, who told him to pay attention, and didn't like the idea of a student knowing more than they did. Palmr was young as well, just out of college, only 23 years old. He could easily relate with the students and their plight known as school.  
  
By the middle of the class Nate was putting putting the finishing touches on a sword he was drawing. He decided to do as he did with so many other drawings and make it real, when he got home of course. The blade curved this way and that, with smaller blades jutting out every which way (oh how I wish you could see it, but, unfortunately, ff.net doesn't allow you to upload fanart). He closed the notebook and slipped it back into his bag, turning his attention to the movie that had been playing for the past twenty minutes. Leaning back in his chair, he placed his hands behind his head and felt sleep approach him.  
  
*~*  
  
"Mom, I don't want to use a gun," a twelve-year-old Nate said as he placed the sniper rifle on the table.  
  
"Why not?" Erica asked stirring the soup she had on the stove. "Is something wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, it's calibrated just fine, but I'd like to use something else."  
  
"Like your sister's gloves?"  
  
"No, not gloves, something else, like a sword," he said thinking.  
  
"Well, look in the basement, there might be one in the boxes," she said turning back to taste the soup.  
  
"Kay," he ran from the room down into the basement.  
  
He looked around at the boxes that were stacked around the room. Opening one he found something better than a sword, almost as good as the thunder pike he now carried, his scythe. He lifted it out of the box and looked the weapon over, feeling as if it should belong to him.  
  
"This'll do," he ran back upstairs with the scythe over his shoulder. "Mom, I found it, I found what I want to use."  
  
"What is it?" she turned and dropped the ladle in her hand. "Put that back."  
  
"Why, it's just scythe," he held onto it as she attempted to pull it away. "Let go!"  
  
The blade began to glow red, and curved blades shot out, slicing the ceiling to pieces. Chunks of wood and sheet rock fell around them.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked letting go.  
  
"I don't know, it just happened," he put it on the table.  
  
"Well that is why I told you to put it back," she said picking it up and showing him the blade. "See these runes, they're spells, and that's what caused those red blades."  
  
"So I can use it?"  
  
"I guess so, if you can activate these spells, then yes, you can use it."  
  
*~*  
  
The bell rang, snapping him out of his dream.  
  
'It feels like it happened so long ago, but it's only been five years, and four years since I acquired the pike,' he thought as he stood and made his way to the door. 'Why am I clinging to the past like I am, the present seems much more interesting.'  
  
"Hey Nate," Bonnie said looping her arm in his from behind.  
  
"Hey Bonnie."  
  
*****  
  
It was four o'clock and Nate was sitting on the couch, polishing his pike and remembering. He remembered the first time he used the pike during a mission, it had been against an unusually aggressive sect of the Yakuza, the Japanese mafia.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"IT'S HIM, THE MANSLAYER!" a gang member yelled as he ran through the halls of their HQ.  
  
Nate stood there, holding the pike in his hand, he pointed the blade straight down the hall. He laughed as he fired the green lightening ball. The ball turned the corner, and traveled through the building till it reached the basement, where it slammed into the ground. The entire building exploded, or rather imploded, like a demolition team had done it.  
  
"No innocent people were hurt," he said from the roof of the building next to it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"They didn't have any idea what hit them," he said swiping the cloth along the zigzagged blade, then the curved one. "Like they even had chance, like everyone else I've fought."  
  
The blade crackled as he stroked it once again, smiling. It was true, sometimes the simple things in life were the most rewarding. It had taken him almost a year to get just the right motion for polishing and sharpening the blade. If it was done wrong, then the blade would lose its shine, and it would sharpened edge would dull.  
  
He sighed as he looked over at the clock, only 4:15, he sighed again and dipped the cloth in a small vat of a polishing agent he made himself. It not only made the blade shine, but also sharpened it. The blade shone as brightly as the day he found it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nate, thirteen-years-old, found himself stumbling through the Andes Mountain range. His skills at scaling treacherous terrain were really being put the test. One false move and he was either going to go splat on the rocks below, or, if he was lucky, just break a few bones while rolling down. If either of these happened his career as a contract killer would be over before it really began.  
  
His target was a killer who had cut out the throats of so many llamas just for fun. Not only had he cut their throats, but also he smeared a kind of ink on its fur, one that couldn't be rinsed out, making the fur useless, and destroying the fur market. He was being paid by one of the shepherds to find this man, and kill him.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the loose rock he had stepped on. It gave way and he was soon sliding down the side of the mountain. Out of instinct he whipped out his scythe and jammed the blade into the rock. He instantly stopped sliding and was able to climb back up. He looked at what he had hooked the scythe to, it was a massive opening in the rock. Around the opening seemed to be carvings of some kind.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He was shaken thoughts by the opening of the front door. His hand stopped mid-wipe and he turned to look to see who it was. It was Shego, and Kim wasn't with her this time.  
  
"Where's Kim?" he asked.  
  
"You don't have any idea how long it takes for a girl to get ready, do you?"  
  
"Nope," he said and went back to polishing. "But I'm guessing it won't take three hours, which is how much time left."  
  
*****  
  
"Mom, which do you think looks better?" Kim asked holding up one shirt then the other. One was a red halter top, while the other was a white T-shirt. And she was doing this in front of a vid-phone.  
  
"They both look fine, Kimmy," Dr. Possible said shuffling some papers on her desk. "Why not ask Monique, I'm sure she could tell you."  
  
"Yeah, but Monique will make me dress up as a cowgirl, it's hard to say no to her," Kim protested. "Just do close your eyes and point."  
  
"Fine," she said and closed her eyes, and pressed her finger to the screen. Opening her eyes she saw that it was the halter that her finger was pointing to.  
  
"Thanks Mom," Kim said and the screen went blank.  
  
She threw the t-shirt back in the closet and went to the closet. Now that she had her shirt, she needed a skirt. Since it was a western-theme dance, she needed the skirt Monique had lent her a while ago. She found it, it was a red leather, cowgirl skirt with tassels. While rooting through her closet she also pulled out a pair of cowboy boots.  
  
*****  
  
At his house, Ron was rooting through his closet for his stash of Le Goop that he had put there for a situation such as this. He had already picked out his clothes, you know the ones he wore in that one episode. The thought that he had been asked was still slightly new in his mind, even though his best friend was a girl, there was still a lot he didn't know. There is still a lot none of us know, and probably don't want to know.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah, there really is nothing like a finely polished blade," Nate said as he wiped the blade of one of his swords. This sword in particular was special, it was a reversed-blade katana, very few were ever made.  
  
"Nate, whadda ya think?" Shego asked as she walked down the stairs..  
  
"You look fine," he said without looking as extra care was taken in polishing the tsuba (guard) of the sword.  
  
She walked over to him, grabbed his head, twining her fingers in his hair, and twisted his head around to look at her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a very tight green T-shirt. On her feet were a pair New Balance 606 shoes (those are the kind I wear, very comfy). Her hair had been pulled back and tied off with, what he recognized as, one of his silver cords, which he used to tie his hair around the ring.  
  
"You're sure to turn many head," he said turning back to finish the polishing. "What time is it?"  
  
"Half past six," she said walking towards the kitchen, swaying her hips side to side, just to see how it felt in this shoes she wore.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going," he slipped the blade along the opening of the scabbard, and then slid it in when the tip reached the opening.  
  
(This was done in Japan for several reasons, one was to show reverence to your blade, and to make sure you knew where the opening was.)  
  
He stood and placed the sheathed sword on the stand along with the tanto and wakisazi that went with it. Walking over to the closet he pulled out a black cloak, and threw it around himself. As if by magic sleeves appeared around his arms and slits for pockets opened in the sides. A rip opened in the back that allowed his hair to filter through before closing back up.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Shego asked from the kitchen where she had the portable phone in her hand.  
  
"Where do you think," he said before leaving.  
  
She huffed and put her free hand on her hip, watching the door close. But what he was going to do was the last thing on her mind, she had to call Kim and tell her she was on her way.  
  
*****  
  
A half hour later and Nate was standing in the back corner of the gym, listening to the pounding of the music. It seemed strange to him that this was called a dance, but no one was dancing. There were so many people here who had dressed for the occasion, one person came dressed in full cowboy wear, chaps and all. Bonnie was across the gym, talking with her friends, who, apparently, were jealous, because she got to him before they could.  
  
"He's actually really nice," she said to Tiffany, a blonde from the squad.  
  
"Then why aren't you over there with him?" Tiffany asked. "He looks so lonely."  
  
The pounding rock music ended to be replaced with a slow song, and no people began to dance. Nate noted this in the back of his mind, for later reference. If you're all wondering what the song is, it's "Angel of Mine" by someone I don't know; if you do know, good for you. No sooner had the song started playin did Kim and Shego get into it. He sighed and slid against the wall slightly to get more comfortable.  
  
"Wanna dance?" he cracked an eye to see Bonnie looking intently at him.  
  
"Why not?" he said pushing away from the wall.  
  
They made their way to the dance floor where Bonnie placed her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her hips. As the song droned on and on they turned to the music, and everyone else did the same around them.  
  
'This isn't too bad, maybe I will stay longer,' he thought as Bonnie laid her head against his chest. 'Though, I can't get too attached.'  
  
As they turned he saw Shego with Kim practically glued to her, but he could also see some problem with who was trying to lead. He figured Shego finally won out, because Kim had her arms around her neck. Shego looked at him and smiled a wry smile, and winked at him.  
  
The song stopped and they separated, but it was immediately followed by another slow song. Looking around he saw that Ron had gone up and requested the song, since Tara had asked him to. It didn't really bother him too much, though a different song wouldn't've hurt. I personally don't care what song it is; I don't listen to such insignificant things, my girlfriend does, and it vexes me so.  
  
The song ended and he leaned against the wall again, but this time Bonnie leaned next to him. He took note of this as well, how she seemed so content just leaning there.  
  
"So, you enjoying yourselves?" one of the chaperones asked.  
  
"Oh yes, very much so," Nate said sliding his hands behind the back of his head, Bonnie laughed a little.  
  
He left with a slight a sigh and a remark, something about ungrateful kids. Nate reached up and grasped the cloak he wore, and pulled it off; the sleeves and pockets disappeared. He folded it up and laid it on the folding chair next to him.  
  
"Why do you do it?" Bonnie asked catching him off guard.  
  
"What? Kill? It's really all I've ever known," he said sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "And I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Seven years."  
  
She slid down the wall to sit next to him, looking over at his face. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open with his breathing. It was strange that she was beginning to understand what Kim had been talking about, how she had somehow felt drawn to him.  
  
"Why do you want to know this?" he asked her without opening his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, it's just...I don't know," she said looking away from him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Why do you want to know this?" Nate asked the cat-girl in front of him.  
  
"I don't know, it's just...I don't know," she said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Then why ask?" he turned away and walked up the stairs towards the door to the inner sanctum of the temple.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well, now you know," he said tilting his head back slightly. 'Strange, wherever I went to be alone, I was bothered, and here I'm not being hassled at all.'  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, could I ask you one more thing?" she asked looking back at him.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Have you ever had any second thoughts?"  
  
"Never in my entire life have I ever had a second thought about anything," he said opening his eyes as Shego and Kim walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, why you on the floor?" she asked.  
  
"It's cooler down here," he said smiling.  
  
Still smiling he stood up, and Bonnie stood with him.  
  
"Come on Bonnie, I think they want to talk," Kim said grabbing Bonnie's arm and pulling her away.  
  
"Perceptive little girl, that she is," Nate said watching Kim practically drag his date away. "So, what is it, what's wrong?"  
  
"Have you been feeling like anything is...amiss?" Shego asked leaning against the wall adjacent to his.  
  
"No, not especially, why?" he cocked his head to the side a little.  
  
"Because I can't get this sensation out of me."  
  
"You're in love," he said simply. "This is new for you, and you're still trying to cope with the reality of it."  
  
"I already know that, this is something else."  
  
He stared at her for a few seconds, thinking, studying the situation.  
  
"Fine, I'll check," he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Behind his eyelids it could be seen that his eyes were moving ceaselessly, left to right, right to left, up, down, around. "Nope, I'm not getting anything. You're probably just a little high-strung. It happens, just get a drink and sit down for a few minutes."  
  
She just stood there, looking off in front of her. Something still didn't feel right about tonight to her.  
  
"Maybe I'm just worrying about Kim too much," she said.  
  
"It happens," he said and started across the dance floor, "I'm getting a drink, you want one."  
  
"Sure."  
  
*****  
  
The dance continued through the next few hours, making it close to ten o'clock. Nate sat on the bleachers at one end of the gym, watching the people move with the music. He didn't know why, but it was strange that he was enjoying himself here. A smile crept across his face.  
  
"Well, well, looks like someone's enjoying themselves," Bonnie said sitting next to him.  
  
"Yeah, so what, is it a crime for me to have fun?" he asked with a tinge of amusement in his voice.  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Yeah, but this isn't about, you know..."  
  
"Emerald serpent," he said after probing her mind briefly.  
  
"Oh, so you did read that animology thing."  
  
"Who didn't, it was practically a worldwide fad for a few weeks."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"I've got something to do," he said and stepped off the bleachers.  
  
He walked over to the DJ at the end of the gym and asked him to play a song. Bonnie thought he would be requesting a sound for them to dance to, but she couldn't have been more wrong. The song that started blaring from the speakers was Drowning Pool's song "Sinner" (kick ass song, one of my personal favorites). He moved away from crowd of people who began to dance, swaying with the music.  
  
"Well, that's different," she said when he sat back down.  
  
"I haven't heard this song in so long, I just had to request it."  
  
"You couldn't've picked something else?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The music pounded away and he nodded his head to the beat.  
  
"When this song is over, I'm gonna go request some real music," Bonnie said and contented herself with watching the mass of bodies moving only ten feet from her.  
  
*****  
  
The dance ended around midnight, being a Friday and all, and Nate was glad that it had. To sit there for who knows how long what really boring. He was outside for the last fifteen minutes of it, it was just too hot inside. The doors behind him opened and people, wearing their warm, winter coats began filing out. He spotted Kim and Shego in the middle of it, Kim pressed against Shego for warmth. When he saw Bonnie, she was in a huddle with her friends, and he decided not to bother them.  
  
Turning he saw the shadows beckoning him to step through them, to disappear. He would have too, if he hadn't felt the all-too-familiar hand on his arm. Bonnie was there, her breath coming out in puffs of steam.  
  
"Nate," she said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know you have wings, I saw them, and I was wondering...could you fly me home?" she asked rather hesitantly.  
  
This question caught him completely off guard, she had asked him to stop reading her mind a while ago. He was silent for a few minutes, contemplating her request for such a thing. It was true that it was a long walk from the school to her home, and she did look much colder than he had previously thought. It had been warmer when they walked there earlier.  
  
Before he could answer Shego's car skidded to a halt in front of them. Nate silently thanked the fates that that had happened, if it hadn't he would have given Bonnie that ride.  
  
"Looks like you could use a lift," Shego said looking at the shivering Bonnie.  
  
"Thanks," she said as Shego opened the door for her and Nate walked around.  
  
It was warm in the car, very warm. Nate sat behind Kim and Bonnie sat behind Shego. For a car that, from the outside, seemed somewhat small, with its two doors, it was very, very roomy inside. Nate laid his head back over the edge of the seat, and rested it right next to one of the vents. He was so wrapped up in the feeling of it that he didn't have time to react when Bonnie laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Kim whispered to Shego.  
  
Shego looked in the rearview mirror and made a small gagging motion; making Kim laugh quietly. Nate's eyes flashed when he heard what she was saying, but, for some strange reason, he didn't care. In fact, it made him smile a little, the corners of his mouth lifting ever so slightly when he looked down at her.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I would like to thank all of the people who read this fic and reviewed. Thank you for so many ideas, even the flames were constructive, if foolishly placed. But I'm not here to throw bashing after bashing at flames, that's just a perk of being an author, I'm here to entertain and maybe inform, either one, you decide. I don't think I could ever put into words how much I appreciate the reviews, the ideas, the respect and admiration of all of you. Especially you Peacemaker Aqua, StormyWolfBlower, Aleksandr Kerensky, Chaos, OMEGA, Unknown, and that's just a select few. So, I guess that's it, it's over, thanks again for reading and reviewing. Oh, and keep an eye out for that sequel I promised. One more thing, the note I said I would put after this, just screw it. 


End file.
